


Shades of Grey

by kuhekabir



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Familial Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhekabir/pseuds/kuhekabir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing wrong with sleeping with Thor. It wasn’t as if they were actual brothers. Never mind that when they’d started, they hadn’t known they weren’t actually related. And so what if Thor sometimes forgot his strength; it wasn’t as if Loki thought of himself as a mortal so why should Thor?</p>
<p>But Tony seemed to think there was something wrong with ending up bruised and slightly battered, bleeding and with bite marks. Loki disagreed but if he and Tony had anything in common, then it was being stubborn to a fault. With Tony hell bent on <i>helping</i> Loki and Loki refusing to be labelled as something as ridiculous as an <i>abuse victim</i>, the two men have their work cut out for them. Especially, once word gets out because apparently, humans have funny notions about underage sex and what they consider to be consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Thor/Loki started when Loki was technically underage (work with me on this). I know Thor and Loki are much older than everyone else but I am working with the assumption that time passes differently in different realms so while centuries might've gone by on Earth, mere years might've gone by on Asgard...etc.
> 
> Hence the 'underage' warning. Also, it might be or could be interpreted as dubious consent. It is definitely to be considered borderline so I guess consider yourself warned. Also, this will start out as Thor/Loki but the main pairing will end up being Loki/Tony in the end.
> 
> I would assume that there could be quite a few triggers in this story because I think I might be walking a very fine line here. I am most certainly not going to try and make light of consent issues, underage sex, sexual abuse or any of those topics...these are serious issues and deserve to be treated with respect. This is a work of fiction, so please treat it as such. There is no offense intended in any of it. I am not intending to make Thor out as the bad guy in this. Loki was willing but I am trying to tell this tale from two different points of view, both very valid I think, but coming from total different sides. This fact alone could be triggering some issues, so consider yourself warned. This is the fine line I am talking about. It could be interpreted that Thor took advantage of Loki (as Tony does) but Loki does not agree.
> 
> I am making this very clear to avoid anyone reading this and coming away feeling upset. I believe in warning as much as I can, hence the long introduction here. This is a work of fiction, please read it as such.
> 
> An update for my other story, Catacombs, should be ready soon but I needed to get this plot bunny out of my head first. I hope you understand and I hope you'll like it!

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked, one eye brow raised.

“Brother...” Thor started but Loki cut him off. 

“No,” He said, “You don’t get to call me that. Haven’t we been over this? Hasn’t fa...” he caught himself before he slipped up too, rephrasing the sentence as quickly as he could but there was a twitch to Thor’s face which told him he had been caught. “Hasn’t the Allfather clued you in? We aren’t related...”

“Not by blood,” Thor agreed too easily which should’ve put Loki’s defences up but he was tired. He wanted to go to sleep and Thor was keeping him from it.

“How did you talk your way out of your execution?” Thor demanded to know, his boot clad feet leaving indentations on Stark’s too expensive carpet. At least Loki appreciated the luxury of his new cell even if no one called it by its rightful name.

_”I know why you did it, son,” Odin said, his voice grave._

_“I am not your son,” Loki objected but truthfully, even he was getting rather bored with having to repeat the same thing all over again. What was it with this family, his former family, who couldn’t wrap their heads around the fact that he wasn’t their child? At least now it made perfect sense why he had never measured up, why he was never good enough and yet, they kept on insisting how he was a part of their family. Loki honestly felt a bit lost._

_“You know nothing,” Loki hissed for good measure._

_Odin simply gave him one of his stares which had lesser men cowering in fear. Loki only straightened up, back ramrod straight. If he was to die, he was going to do it with his head held high._

_“Loki,” Odin tried again. “I know why you did what you did. How long do you think I would last on the throne if I couldn’t read between the lines? If I didn’t understand the shadows of the realms out there? Do you honestly think we would’ve enjoyed this peace if it hadn’t been paid for in blood?”_

_Loki gaped, unsure how to respond._

_“I can’t say I condone your steps. You did go too far but I understand why you did it. I also understand how once a path has been taken, you cannot leave it or all would be for naught.”_

_Loki stayed silent, unsure how to respond._

_“This is why I won’t execute you for your crimes.”_

_Loki gulped, a weight lifting off his heart. He might’ve come prepared to face the music, knowing all along if he got caught this would be the outcome. And yet, apparently he got to live. But there would be a catch. There always was a catch..._

_And he was right._  
  
“I didn’t have to talk,” Loki answered cryptically. “Odin didn’t want to see me dead. Besides, isn’t this worse than death?”

Loki made some aborted gesture with his hands. Thor glared at him. Loki shrugged. It might not be really worse than death but there were many moments when he actively contemplated hurling himself out of one of the many windows Stark had in his tower. Surely, if he took a chair to it, the glass would break and then he could simply jump. But this would the coward’s way out and Loki could be accused of many things but being a coward wasn’t among them.

Strong hands grabbed him, hauling him off the bed and onto his feet. “Thor!” he protested, trying to shake the strong, bruising grip on his bare, upper arms but his brother didn’t relent. Thor wasn’t as stupid as Loki always accused him of being but apparently his mind was too clouded with emotions right now to remember a few new facts. Like how Loki was mortal now and Thor couldn’t just grab him and toss him around like he used to do for fun.

He could already feel the bruises forming underneath Thor’s fingers but Loki stayed still, staring up at his brother blue eyes. Blond, blue eyed, the body of a god as some would put it and the intelligence of walnut...those words had been uttered more than once and while there was truth to them, Loki knew most underestimated the primal force that was his brother.

Yes, brother, for all of his protests to the contrary, he couldn’t quite stop thinking of him as such. Despite what they had done, many, many times...the bond they shared couldn’t be so easily broken...even if Loki had tried his best to achieve it.

Many had often said that Thor was the hammer and Loki was the brain. Pity, it hadn’t actually worked out that way.

“I won’t have you say such things,” Thor insisted, shaking Loki for good measure as if this would instil some common sense into it.

Loki snorted. “Peace, Thor,” he answered swiftly. “I’ll adjust.”

Thor looked dubious but Loki gave him his best smile. He didn’t quite believe the words himself but right now, he had no intention of taking the easy way out. What might happen a day, ten or a month from now, he couldn’t vouch for but apparently his reassurance put Thor somewhat at ease because his harsh grip lessened fractionally.

His gloomy thoughts were derailed when Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s. The younger man gasped, startled. Then he melted into the all too familiar embrace, memories stirring and years of practice taking over, over ruling common sense.

Fabric ribbed and before Loki could get his head on straight, he was on his back with Thor’s muscular body pressing him further into the mattress. Both men were hard and panting but for the first time, Loki hesitated.

“Brother...” he mumbled, placing a slender hand on Thor’s muscular chest. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this...”

Thor growled. “We did this when we truly thought we were brothers by blood, risking the wrath of not only our father but of everyone else. What, pray tell me, do you think would stop us now?”

_We should’ve never gone down this road. This is too fraught with troubles. Heartache. Loss. Betrayal._

Loki shook his head. 

Thor tried to chase his demons away by kissing him soundly, succeeding for a limited time. He shifted, hips arching, legs spreading obscenely wide. The movements were familiar, the touch so welcome, like an unconscious yearning he wasn’t even aware of until it got triggered. Was this what addicts felt like? Always craving the next fix and never quite knowing when or where it would bite them in the ass and drag them down into a fiery hell.

Loki had to be honest. Part of the attraction at first had been the danger. Maybe, they’d always known deep down they weren’t actually related because how else could this be explained? Shield brothers, warriors, those were likely to consume their mutual passions but siblings? Asgard was free thinking, not as restricted as some realms they frequently dealt with and yet, _incest_ wasn’t something freely tolerated.

Oh, it wasn’t as if Loki thought anyone would’ve ever harmed Thor. Oh no...everyone would’ve laid the blame firmly on his shoulders, happily forgetting Loki was the younger one and once upon a time, the less experienced one. But he was always the one to get blamed when things didn’t turn out the way they were supposed to.

Funny really, that it had been Thor who’d started this all those years ago.

Thor was already pushing in, having used some of the lube Loki had found in the night stand to ease the way. It wasn’t enough, not by human standards but he wasn’t about to protest. Not when his nerves were tingling, his toes were curling and he was actually seeing stars explode before his eyes. Pain was good. Pain made everything worthwhile and so what if Thor was a bit rough in his love making. He could take it.

Maybe not as well as he had in the past but he was still a guy. He didn’t need to be coddled. This way at least, he could still feel alive.

“Thor,” he mumbled, voice hoarse, broken up.

“Loki,” his not-really-brother mumbled right back, licking a long strip up his neck until he could suck at his ear lobe. 

Loki keened, body twitching as if someone had just sent an electric shock through him. Lovemaking didn’t feel any different. Maybe, the pain was more intense, the bruises would linger longer and there might even be a little bit of blood involved from where Thor had bitten a bit too enthusiastically, but overall, making love in the body of a mortal wasn’t so different than in the body of an Aesir.

_  
“Come on brother, you know you want this as much as I do...”_

_Loki nodded enthusiastically but he still needed his older brother to start undressing him because his hands were shaking too much. He’d never done this before. Sure, he’d used his right hand frequently and he might’ve even spied on a few people in the throes of passion but he’d never had anyone touch him before._

_The thought alone was almost enough to have him coming and wouldn’t this be embarrassing? Thor would never let him live it down..._

_“Don’t worry,” Thor pulled him into a tight hug, trying to convey love and safety. “I’ll take care of you. Always.”  
_

When Thor entered him, pushing all the way in like he used to, Loki tensed, his misgivings coming back full force.

“Thor,” he spoke up, turning his head away as his brother moved in for yet another kiss. One hand landed on Thor’s muscular back, fingers digging in to get him to pause. Not to stop, no, but to give Loki some time to process what was going on. So much had happened so quickly and while he was usually quick to adapt, he had to admit he was still somewhat reeling from everything that had happened to him.

Guilt wasn’t something he liked to indulge in because it was usually a waste of time but he wasn’t at peace how his grand master plan to save Thor from himself, to save Asgard and to draw attention to what was lurking out there in the shadows, had backfired so spectacularly. He should probably be a lot more thankful to Odin for being nearly as shrewd and devious as Loki was because no one else could’ve possible seen behind the mask he had created and shone light on Loki’s real reasons behind his madness.

Oh, he had gone a little mad there for a little while. He wasn’t denying it. He really had tried to kill his brother a few times out of spite, out of betrayal and out of loss but Thor apparently didn’t hold a grudge. Was this a kindness of the heart or sheer stupidity at work? Loki couldn’t decide.

“You have Jane.” It nearly killed Loki to speak the mortal’s name. He wasn’t used to being the jealous one. Probably, because throughout the years, it had been Thor who had ensured no one touched Loki.

At first, Loki hadn’t noticed how everyone who eyed him appreciatively had ended up in a sparing matching with his older brother, beaten to a pulp. The one guy he had actually allowed to touch him had never been seen again so Loki had only laughed at the rumours running rampant in Asgard how he was not interested in sex, how he was incapable of passion.

When his first plan had failed so massively, not only shaking the foundation between Loki and Thor but also Loki’s own idea of himself, he’d nearly gone mad. Well, there was enough grounds to argue he might’ve gone a bit around the bend but what had Thor expected? For years he hadn’t been allowed a different lover, to look into having a relationship because Thor hadn’t wanted to share. Sure, the same rules hadn’t applied to the mighty Thor but Loki had been content in the knowledge to be wanted and to be loved.

Then, in one night it would seem, everything had changed. Not only was his family not his own, the reasons why he had never measured up had become painstakingly clear and he was also a monster. The son of a monster. The son of the ruler of Jotunheim. And he had real brothers. Blood brothers. Helblindi and Býleistr. And he didn’t need to meet them to know they would kill him on sight. Not only was he a runt, even in the eyes of his people, but he’d also been unwanted, left for dead.

No, his blood family wouldn’t want him and yes, he might’ve gone a bit overboard with trying to kill them all but surely Thor would’ve reacted even more rashly. Look at the little nudge it had taken for him to head off to Jotunheim and start a war! If their roles had been reversed, if Thor had been the adopted one, the monster, then everything would’ve gone up in flames!

Or maybe not. Thor, for all his easy going nature and simple manners was sometimes a bit of a mystery. Even Loki couldn’t tell which way he was going to go.

The point was, when Loki had found out how Thor had abandoned him, fallen in love with a mortal without a second thought for him, his madness had taken on a whole new level. Of course, he’d tried to kill Thor!

But he hadn’t actually gone through with it, right? The point still stood though; it had been Thor who had broken them apart, changing the rules of their relationship on him without thinking about Loki in the process.

Or maybe the fault was his because he’d read more into this than it had been...for it might only have been sex, fun times to be had between brothers without any real strings attached.

“She is a woman,” Thor observed, rubbing his nose against Loki’s.

Loki frowned. “She’s your love...” he tried again. 

Thor’s answer was to thrust harder, making him see stars and nearly derailing him.

“Thor,” Loki whined, fingers drawing more blood which got him a not so gentle shove into the ribs. “You love her. You can’t be with me...”

“She’s a woman. You are my brother. There is no contest here. I love you and I love her. It is not the same.”

Loki gasped when Thor pulled nearly all the way out, the head of his thick cock spreading him so deliciously open, nearly derailing his thoughts. “Your logic is faulty, brother,” Loki managed to say. “She won’t look kindly on this. She’ll think you’re cheating on her. With me.”

Thor paused, half way back into his brother.

“What do you mean?”

Did he really have to spell it out?

“Monogamy, Thor,” Loki’s voice was weak. His body was overrun with pleasure and even someone as strong willed as him wasn’t going to be able to still the storm for long. “Move,” he gritted out, hips grinding forward, aiming to pull Thor all the way back in. “She won’t understand you sleeping with another.”

“But...”

“Especially not me.”

Loki didn’t like Jane. She’d stolen Thor from him, ruined everything even though none of this had been her fault. But she’d been the pebble which had gotten the ball rolling and Loki resented her for that. Still, even a blind man could see how much Thor cared for her and the rules of Midgard weren’t the same as on Asgard. On Asgard, warriors could be married with children and still sleep with fellow shield brothers and other women. Sif might have not indulged in those practices, at least not like the others of Thor’s little band had, but she had been a far cry from a maiden.

On Midgard, partners were supposed to be true to each other. It was a nice concept but apparently Thor hadn’t caught on. Or maybe, he had decided it didn’t apply to him.

Thor growled. Loki yelped when Thor pulled out, flipping him over as if he weighted nothing, pressing him down into the mattress. His ribs ached but he forgot all about it when Thor spread his legs, lifted his ass and dove home again.

He keened, deciding he’d tried to warn Thor long enough. The oaf was old enough to make his own decisions and he honestly wasn’t as stupid as he liked to look. Deceptive didn’t just apply to Loki although most associated the word with him.

His release took him by surprise. He might’ve screamed, he couldn’t recall, but when he slowly came back to the world, the bed was empty.

“Thor?” he asked, wincing as he turned around. Come was trickling down his thighs, cooling rapidly and already starting to stick to his skin. 

He watched as his brother threw on his clothes before he handed a wet rag to Loki. Then he placed a quick kiss onto his head before he moved away. Loki stared but the stickiness on his body had him leaving his stupor behind rather quickly. He jumped out of the bed, ignoring the way the aches and pains were flaring to life. Thor’s back was already turned as he finished dressing.

Loki quickly cleaned himself before discarding the cloth. He’d just managed to pull on his sweatpants when Thor opened the door, giving him a lingering look before walking out.

Loki shook his head at the world, reaching for his shirt. He was just pulling it down when a noise had him looking up.

Stark was standing in the hallway, mouth slack, gaping at him as if he’d never seen Loki or a man pulling on his shirt.

“What?” he challenged, feeling defensive.

Stark turned his head, staring sideways and Loki could only assume he was staring after Thor before his head swivelled back around. The brown eyes were staring at Loki as if he was trying to read his soul and frankly, out of all the Avengers, Stark was the one Loki feared the most.

Err... _feared_ was going too far, he amended quietly. But Stark had brains, guts and a wicked imagination which meant he was dangerous and the only one who could measure up to Loki’s standards. A pity, really, that they weren’t on the same side.

Stark stayed quiet until Loki got so unnerved that he walked towards the door, closing it in the engineer’s face.

Then he went back to bed, snuggling into the covers, pulling them over his head to block out the world.

##

Tony had been twitchy ever since Loki had been moved into the tower. _Had been moved_ were the rights words because Tony hadn’t actually been allowed to have much say in it.

Sure, he would’ve been able to say _no_ to SHIELD and to Fury because frankly, he’d done so plenty of times. He might be technically a part of the team but he was well aware how Fury still considered him to be a loose cannon. The only reason why he was still here was because SHIELD needed his money, his access and his inventions. And because Steve had put in a good word for him.

And now, he was housing a pardoned criminal who had tried to blow up a planet, kill an entire race and who had tried to invade Earth. To say he wasn’t thrilled would be an understatement.

But Thor had looked at him, pleading puppy eyes out in full force and Tony had caved. Loki had been neutered after all. No more magic, mortal like everyone else...but if anyone would consider the guy now to be harmless, then they were stupid! Loki’s mightiest weapon had always been his mind and he still had it!

But for now, Loki was harmless, confined to the Stark tower until SHIELD worked up the courage to make him fake documents and let him lose on the world. With a few stipulations, Tony hoped.

A deal with Asgard was apparently worth a lot more than keeping Loki locked up.

At times, Tony found himself sympathising with Loki’s desolate looks. If Tony would ever lose his mind, his ability to create and invent, he would go mad. Magic had been an integral part of who Loki was and now it was gone. And he was mortal, about to live out the same average life span as the rest of them...

No wonder the guy was so quiet. But Tony fought valiantly against any signs of sympathy because no...Regardless of much he could relate, Tony had never tried to take over the world.

But, a quiet voice in the back of his mind said, he’d thought about power. The lure of it, the seductive taste...Tony had built weapons for so long, he had no clue how many lives had been lost because of him. He couldn’t really take the high road on this one.

He and Loki were made out of the same cloth. He might not like it, he might resent the implications, but he couldn’t deny it.

He was on his way to his own bedroom when he spotted Thor coming out of Loki’s room. The blond man didn’t see him because he was too busy doing up his fly and righting his clothes.

Tony stopped, staring at the God of Thunder’s retreating ass. Had he gotten lost? Had Jane arrived from her latest assignment and had he just seen Thor doing the walk of shame? But if Jane was back, why would Thor leave her room?

Tony’s feet were already on the move before he registered it, coming to stand before door. He turned, looking inside. His eyes zoomed in on a long, pale back littered with bruises. He winced in sympathy. He stared at the finger shaped bruises on the lean hips as his eyes slowly travelled up the body, lingering on the upper arms for a second before finally arriving at the handsome face.

Pale, green eyes stared right back at him. Messy, short dark hair framed a handsome face and could Tony really be blamed for having a little mental breakdown? It took him a few seconds longer than usual to connect all the dots.

Loki had finger shaped bruises on his hips.

Tony knew the shape of these bruises because the few times he’d indulged in sex with another man, he’d left similar once, albeit less pronounced.

There were bite marks on Loki’s skin.

Thor had left Loki’s room, looking dishevelled, debauched and doing up his trousers.

Ergo, Thor and Loki had engaged in wild monkey sex.

Although, Loki looked less than happy about it.

When the door was shut in his face, Tony raised an arm before he dropped it again. How long had this been going on?

Then his eyes narrowed. No one shut the door in his face, not in his own home and nowhere else either! He was bloody Tony Stark!

He didn’t bother knocking; he simply pushed the door open.

“What was that?”

Then he looked around, wondering where Loki had gone to. There was a human shaped lump on the bed which drew Tony’s eyes.

“Loki?” he asked, somewhat more subdued. When there was no answer, he slowly approached, suddenly wondering if he had stumbled onto something he shouldn’t know about. Some secrets were secrets after all for a very good reason.

When there was no reply, he braved the unknown by moving forward, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Then, slowly and carefully, as if he would be approaching a startled animal, he placed a hand on the lump in the bed, squeezing slightly.

The lump came alive with a shriek, hurling himself at him. They both toppled backwards and Tony landed with a hard smack on the floor.

“Umphf...” he complained.

Loki’s green, wide eyes stared down at him and for a moment, Tony realized how young the guy actually looked when he didn’t wear his armour or tried to intimidate everyone in his sight.

“Stark,” Loki drawled, extracting himself from him. “Why did you wake me?”

“You can’t have been asleep!” Tony challenged as he got off the floor.

Loki shrugged. “Where I come from, you either fall asleep quickly and sleep lightly or you won’t make it for long...”

“Now, what do you want?” Loki asked again as he crawled back into the bed.

“Did you and Thor?”

“What of it?”

Tony was startled. He had expected Loki to deny it or to come up with a very good reason as to why Thor had left his room looking as if they’d gone through a round of mad sex.

“You seriously...?”

“Sleep with my brother?” Loki offered, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Allow him to fuck me? Touch me...what?”

“How long has this been going on?” Tony asked, not sure what he was looking for. He was operating on nothing but backup system at the moment since his major brain seemed to have either fried or gotten frozen. This wasn’t a familiar feeling but something he was rapidly starting to associate with Loki.

“It’s not like we’re actually _brothers_ ,” Loki sneered but the expression fell somewhat flat since they both knew this had been a rather new revelation and Tony doubted, this had been the first time they had been intimate.

_Hell_ , he thought, this could explain quite a lot. _Hell has no fury like a woman scorned..._ Loki might be no _woman_ but the phrase still seemed rather apt.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Loki continued. “Thor’s head over heels for the Jane. This was nothing but a trip down memory lane.” 

It didn’t escape Tony’s notice how Loki’s voice had gotten wistful or how it had been dripping with disdain when he’d mentioned Jane, Thor’s current flame.

“If you tell her,” Loki threatened. “I’ll end you.”

Tony nodded, not really paying any attention to what Loki was saying at the moment. His thoughts were spiralling out of control, trying to settle on something but not quite getting there yet.

“How long has this been going on?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Consider it my payment for not telling Jane...I’m a curious guy. Surely, you can relate...” Tony wasn’t lying but he also wasn’t promising not to tell anyone. If he wanted Jane to know, there were many ways of letting her know of Thor’s infidelity without actually talking to her directly. If Loki hadn’t been off his game, this loop hole surely wouldn’t have escaped his notice.

“Put into mortal years,” Loki scrunched up his nose as he was trying to think...a gesture which Tony did not find endearing. No, he did not. “I must’ve been about 15, I think. Thor might’ve been 20?”

Tony gaped, the implications settling in but before he could push for further answers, Loki threw a pillow at him. Tony took this as his cue to leave but he didn’t go far.

When Steve found him hours later, he was sitting in the living room, tablets strewn around him, researching one topic and one topic alone.

“What are you doing?” his friend asked but Tony ignored him, too busy scrolling down yet another article on sexual abuse and the long term implications of it.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice was changing, getting wary. This was the only reason why Tony actually lifted his head. “Are you trying to tell me something?” Steve looked almost sick as he was holding the tablet out to Tony, blue eyes wide, face pale.

“What?” Tony frowned, not catching on right away. “Oh, don’t be an idiot.” He huffed, lifting his ass far enough off the chair so he could snatch the tablet away from Steve. “Howard might’ve been an abusive asshole but his flaw was drinking too much and not giving a shit. He wasn’t interested in me that way. Hell, he wasn’t interested in me at all.”

“Then what is this?” Steve’s voice was still shaking, apparently not yet believing him.

Tony sighed, looking up again, rubbing his chin. “I saw Thor leaving Loki’s room, looking as if he’d had a good time.”

“Huh?”

“So I went up to Loki and saw him putting on a shirt. His body was covered in bruises.”

“Huh?”

“So I talked to him and after a nice chit chat involving death threats, he told me this had been going on since he was about 15 and Thor was 20.”

“What?” This time Steve’s voice was getting loud so Tony got up, shushing him.

“Be quiet,” he hissed. 

“But...” Steve stuttered, slumping down on a nearby chair. “Thor has been sleeping with Loki all this time? Since he was a child?”

Tony nodded. “Apparently so.”

“But Thor is nice!”

Tony gave him a look which had Steve going still.

“The rules on Asgard might be different,” Steve offered up weakly.

Tony nodded. “I know. I’ve been looking into this and there is precedent for this. The Greeks were all about love between men and warriors...”

“Between brothers?” Steve screeched.

“No,” Tony amended. “But...”

“Even if the warrior society on Asgard does not frown on brothers in arms to be intimate,” Steve injected. “I doubt anyone would condone a 20 year old taking advantage on a minor.”

“Steve,” Tony carefully said. “Loki is younger than Thor, granted, but I doubt the guy was ever a wilting flower or totally innocent.”

“Tony,” Steve mirrored his tone. “At 15, even someone as smart as Loki, is still a child.”

“Not a child,” Tony replied, offended. “I was sexually active at 15. I was no child!”

Steve gave him a look. “The point is,” the continued with more patience than a saint would have displayed. “Is that an older brother, someone you look up to, will always have power over you. Think back,” Steve urged him. “If your friend, the one who betrayed you, had approached you, or given you any indication that sexual gratification would give you his approval, would you have fallen for it? And would you have allowed it to continue?”

“I...” Tony was about to object but then he closed his mouth. Truth to be told, he had been quite world savvy at 15 but despite his experiences, there was no point in denying that the law might have a point at considering someone to be still a minor at 15, regardless of how smart they were or how much world experience they had.

And Steve was also right on the power front. He would like to say he would’ve never given in, he wouldn’t have let O...no, Stane, he wouldn’t have let Stane anywhere near him but the truth was, he had been so desperate for any kind of approval, he would’ve probably let the man fuck him...and he would’ve probably kept this up for quite a while.

“Do you think Loki went bat shit insane when Thor hooked up with Jane?” Tony asked, too uncomfortable to allow his thoughts to roam free.

“What is your research telling you?” Steve asked instead.

“Not much,” Tony admitted. “Psycho babble isn’t really a science if you ask me.”

“But...” Steve prompted.

“Without knowing how their first time came around,” Tony went on to say.

“I doubt Thor would’ve outright forced Loki,” Steve interrupted. “But he is sometimes quite oblivious. I can see him persuading Loki and every 15 year old would be horny enough, desperate enough to want someone to touch him...”

“You speaking from experience?” Tony gave Steve a leer. Maybe the uptight Captain wasn’t as closed off as he always appeared to be.

“The point is,” Steve ignored him. “That at such an age, it is quite easy to be persuaded to do something you normally wouldn’t. And Loki, for all his intellect, seems to me to be a very emotional person. If the relationship continued, there’s no telling what damage it might’ve done to Loki or how it would’ve screwed up his world view.”

“To be honest,” Tony admitted. “When Thor told us of how he came to be on Earth and what Loki had done, I always thought the guy’s methods might have been a bit drastic but he might’ve had a point.”

“Huh?”

“Thor is a lot better now,” Tony went on to say, “but imagine if he’d actually ascended the Asgard throne without some humility beaten into him. It would’ve been a disaster.”

“You think Loki’s first attempt at killing Thor, at taking over Asgard, might’ve started out innocently?”

“You know the tale,” Tony continued. “Full disclosure, right?”

Steve nodded and both men stayed silent. Part of the agreement with Thor and with Asgard was disclosing everything that had happened, how the brothers had fallen out and how Thor had ended up on Earth the first time around.

It had been quite an interesting story and it had been the first time when Tony had thought Loki might’ve had a point in there somewhere. At least, initially.

And considering what they knew now...if Thor had been sleeping with Loki for years, if Loki had only tried to look out for his brother only to have everything end up imploding on him, shattering his world view and his self perception, well, Tony knew first handed how such a shock could drive someone crazy. And instead of being there to support Loki through this trauma, Thor was of in exile, getting it on with Jane.

That kind of betrayal could’ve easily sent Loki further over the edge and once he was on a path of self destruction without anyone reining him in, it would’ve been impossible for him to stop.

There was a reason why sleeping with a minor was as crime. Tony didn’t want to admit to being unable to make a valid decision at 15, he’d been perfectly fine to decide for himself at that age, thank you very much, but sleeping with your brother would screw anyone up.

“What do we do now?” Steve asked, his voice forlorn. “If Loki is a victim here, abused even if Thor hadn’t intended it that way, how do we help him?”

“Do we really want to help him?” Tony pointed out. “The guy after all did try to kill us.”

“Tony,” Steve admonished him. “He paid for his crimes. We were assured on this. His magic was taken away from him and his punishment is living his life as a mortal, the very thing he detests. It is not our place to condemn him further.”

Tony refused to start debating this with Steve so he stayed quiet.

“I don’t want to think of Thor as the bad guy in this,” Tony eventually broke the heave silence. “But there is no way I can play this story out in my head, without Thor taking advantage of his little brother. And you didn’t see the guy. He was littered with bruises as if he’d been held done and he was limping. There might’ve even been blood on this thighs, I can’t be sure...”

Steve blanched even further. “Do you think we should wake Bruce?”

“No,” Tony quickly deflected the idea. “Loki would go nuts on us again, I’m sure and he wasn’t alarmed by it.”

“Not sure if this makes me feel any better if the guy is used to getting beaten up while having rough sex with his brother,” Steve muttered.

Tony nodded in agreement. Combing the Thor they all knew with the Thor Loki might’ve come to know, was hard and Tony still couldn’t shake the feeling they weren’t seeing the whole picture here.

“It’s settled then,” Steve announced. “You’ll talk to him.”

“Eh?”

“You’re good with people,” Steve explained. “You’ll get Loki to open up...”

“What planet are you from?” Tony asked his friend. “I’m only good with people if you think inducing homicidal rage and swear words is a good thing!”

“I can’t talk to him,” Steve pointed out. “I wouldn’t know where to start and I can’t relate. We can’t tell anyone else because keeping this between the two of us is going to be hard enough as it is. So you’re the only one who can get to the bottom of this.”

“Maybe we should ask Thor?” Tony offered.

“Ask me what?”

Both men meeped and nearly fell out of their chairs.

“Thor, buddy!” Tony shouted, smiling widely. “Come sit with us.”

“Man of Iron, you are up late...”

“So are you, my friend, so are you!”

Steve tried to get his attention by looking like a caged animal, shaking his head but Tony ignored him.

“I saw you leave your brother’s room...did you have a good time?” Tony asked innocently while Steve nearly choked on air.

Thor frowned at him.

“I’m sorry,” Tony went on to prod. “I don’t want to be intruding but I noticed the bruises on Loki’s body when I walked by but he assured me he was fine.”

Thor looked ill. “I forgot he is mortal now.” His voice sounded small to Tony’s ears. “But he enjoyed our coupling, like he always does.”

Tony nodded, as if he wasn’t feeling a bit queasy.

“Is it a common thing then on Asgard to be intimate with your brother?”

Thor looked shifty. “Tony Stark,” he said gravely, “You will not speak of this to anyone.”

“So, this is a no?”

“We are not brothers by blood.”

Tony nodded again, listening to the sub text. They hadn’t known they weren’t related when this had started out and they had done it anyway.

“Loki doesn’t strike me as the one to easily submit,” Tony said conversationally.

“No, he isn’t.” Thor smiled. “He always requires a little bit of persuasion.”

Tony glanced at Steve who looked as white as a sheet.

“He’s easily persuaded then?”

Thor laughed again. “My brother wouldn’t be such a price if he would fall into bed with anyone. And many have tried but I persuaded them differently.”

Tony blinked. Possessive much? And creepily so?

“I already promised I wouldn’t say anything to Jane,” Tony continued, not wanting to continue this conversation because he didn’t want to throw up his excellent dinner. “So rest assured, I won’t tell her about this. Neither will Steve.”

“Thank you,” Thor answered. “Loki was trying to tell me to stop earlier today but if you say this could be a problem then I will bow down to your wisdom.”

“He was trying to tell you to stop?” Steve quietly injected, his voice only slightly wobbly. Tony admired him for this because he was currently clenching the table and if he moved, he wasn’t so sure what would happen.

“Yes,” Thor confirmed. “He had reservations but it wouldn’t be the first time I had to get him to see things differently.”

This sounded not only ominous, it had Tony’s skin crawling. Thor was such a good friend, the best guy to have your back and yet, here he was, casually talking about _persuading_ his little brother into having sex with him, leaving him covered in bruises.

How often had Thor done this? How often had he _talked_ Loki into having sex with him? And how often had it ended with Thor using his strength to get what he wanted? Loki, when he’d still had his magic, had been stronger than a human but physically he’d always been weaker than Thor. Loki’s strength had always been his mind and his magic and Tony shuddered to think how a much younger Loki had ended up being _talked into this_ by Thor. And what was the most horrible thing of them all? Tony detected no malice in Thor. The guy honestly didn’t see how what he’d done could be considered rape, could be considered forcing Loki into sexual relations against his will.

He didn’t see how having such relations, how having no power to actually say _no_ , could’ve messed up Loki in more ways than one.

Tony was no hero. He didn’t have the urge to out there and battle for the good of mankind or to save kittens from trees. He lived money, he liked women and men and he liked to live his life whichever way he wanted.

But this? Shades of grey were all around them and if anyone was able to see beyond good and evil, beyond white and dark, then it would be him. He walked a fine line between villain and hero and he offered no excuses for who he was.

But if someone he trusted had messed him up in such an intimate way, if someone he loved, considered to be family, kept on coming back for more, enforcing his will with his strength without any regard for his actual wishes, then Tony had no idea where he would be.

_Strike that_ , he thought. He knew exactly where he would be. He would be out there, unleashing his anger at the world and leaving nothing but ruins in his path.

Steve was right. Tony was the only one who could possible get Loki to talk about this and if he could, then there might be a chance the guy would be able to put his past behind him and move on.

But if Loki thought it was normal, acceptable even, for Thor to walk into his room, leave bruises all over his body and force him into sex, then Tony seriously had his work cut out for him.

And there was no telling how Thor would react to all of this.

Tony sighed. This gave the term _family issues and sibling rivalry_ a whole new meaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and the kudos. You guys are the best! I hope I can live up to the expectations now! This is a short chapter, sorry! Tony tries to help with the (expected) brilliant results! LOL.

Worlds colliding, breaking apart, tiny pieces of rock colliding, those breaking part, atoms colliding, breaking apart...owwwww...

Loki grumbled, ducking his head, trying to bury it underneath his pillow...hell, he’d settle for trying to shove it into the mattress or into a wall if it would kill the raging headache he had but alas, nothing was working.

What did bloody mortals do when they had an ailment? In Asgard, and no, he refused to think of the place as _home_ regardless of how natural it might still feel, they had healing stones and potions. Well, humans might call those things medicine. The point was, he knew what to do when he was in pain.

He dared to raise one eye brow, glancing at the wall, seriously entertaining bashing his head against it. Sure, his skull would break, he probably would end up dead but on the plus side, he would’ve defeated his headache so this would be a win, right?

When trying to will his aching head into submission did not work, Loki hauled himself out of the bed, swaying slightly. He eyed his clothes, strewn over a chair but then he decided against getting dressed. 

After a quick shower and with still dripping hair, he pulled on his underwear, his faded jeans and a shirt. Boots or not, he couldn’t decide but when he leaned forward to pick them up, his headache intensified. When his body made the decision for him, he decided to heed the answer.

On bare feet he walked out of his room, down the hall, heading towards the kitchen. Coffee. Maybe the brilliant human invention would cure what ailed him. Sniffing the air, he cringed when he realized no one had made a pot yet. He could work the blasted machine but there was always still a danger he might press the wrong button or put the wrong ingredient in, so he’d rather have someone else brew it for him. And besides, Stark might’ve invented something new which might look like a coffee machine only to try and bite his hand off.

It had happened once. In the machine’s defence, Loki hadn’t known what he was doing and it had reacted according to its programming. However, in his opinion, a mechanical guard dog had no purpose sitting on the kitchen table, looking harmless, enticing unsuspecting people to touch it.

When he reached the counter, he paused, taking a deep breath.

“You alright there?”

Loki yelped, turning around so quickly he screwed up his balance.

“Easy there.”

Strong hands were suddenly wrapped around his hips, keeping him steady. Instead of saying _thank you_ , Loki shoved, extracting himself. He didn’t much care for people to push into his personal space.

“I require pain relief,” he demanded, moving further down in search of the coffee powder. When he didn’t find it, he sighed.

There was some noise behind him and then a funny looking piece of paper with tiny, round things stuck inside it, was shoved under his nose.

“What’s this?”

“Painkillers,” Stark informed him. “Take two every four hours if you need to but don’t take more than four within 24 hours.”

Loki nodded. He doubted he would need more than two but it was good to know. He took the offered sheet, testing it before he figured out he had to pop the pills out. When he was done, he stared at them, wondering if he should chew on them.

“You swallow them with some water,” Stark offered and when Loki looked up, the man was even holding out a glass of water for him to take.

He narrowed his eyes. He wouldn’t say his host had been rude to him so far but up until now, he had been mostly ignored. And now he was here, practically hovering and looking anxious?

“What do you want?” Loki asked, swallowing the pills and drowning them with the water. He might be suspicious but he wasn’t going to punish himself by not taking the offered pain medication. Pride was a good thing to have but only as long as it didn’t make you stupid.

“How are you?”

Loki gaped, staring slightly wide eyed at Stark. Then he sniffed the air, wondering if the guy had lived up to his reputation and gotten drunk.

“What are you doing?”

“You don’t smell drunk.”

“Excuse me?”

“Thanks for the pills,” Loki said casually, retreating. This was too bizarre. He could wait for his coffee until either Stark retreated to his work room or someone else showed up.

A hand shot out of nowhere, fingers wrapping around his wrist. Loki stared at the darker fingers curling around his flesh, expecting Stark to remove them. When, after a few tense seconds, nothing happened, he lifted his head, staring at the brown eyed man. “What do you want?” Loki asked again, words pronounced carefully. If Stark was acting out of character, it could only mean he wanted something. Questions was, what?

“You still bruised?”

Loki raised an eye brow. “Is it human nature to heal over night?” he asked coyly.

“Don’t be smart...”

“But I am _smart_. Isn’t this why I’m here?” Loki challenged. “If you want dumb, or intellectually challenged, I would suggest you talk to Thor.”

“Hey!”

Loki made to turn but the grip on his wrist was still there. He was half way turned, giving Stark a meaningful look. He was ignored.

“Are you now attached to my wrist?”

“What?”

Loki sighed. “My hand. Can I have it back?”

“Not until you tell me how you’re doing this morning. Do you need a doctor?”

Loki stared. “Why would I...? Never mind.” His voice faltered. “Clearly, you’re intoxicated even though I can’t smell anything on your breath. Or you’ve snorted some of the those funny Midgard powders. Either way, this is none of your concern.”

“I disagree.”

“I don’t care...”

“Brother!”

Loki cringed. Was the world conspiring against him? Not only did he have the headache of doom, the blasted pills weren’t working and now Thor had to show up with his voice booming, rattling windows?

Stark let go of his wrist but Loki’s relief was short lived because the bizarre behaviour was not yet over. Stark moved passed him, coming to stand between him and Thor. The Man of Iron wasn’t the tallest but right now, he was effectively trying to block Loki from Thor’s view. Why?

“Stark, you’re in my way,” Loki declared, pushing passed Stark only to have the man grab him and try to pull him behind him again. Normally, Loki would’ve turned anyone trying to touch him without permission into something small and defenceless so he could practice stepping on it, and the words were already falling from his lips, before he realized he could do nothing.

Thor was oblivious to the Avenger’s strange behaviour which was nothing out of the ordinary. His brother could be perceptive if he wanted to be but most of the times he was too preoccupied with fighting, drinking and having a merry time. Well, this wasn’t the nicest picture he was painting of good old Thor here but he really liked to live it up. Still, Loki was sure that one day Thor would shed this persona he had crafted and actually act like the man he knew he was. Shrewd, loud and obnoxious and kind hearted. But, apparently, this day was still a long time away.

“I would like to speak with you, Loki,” Thor declared. There was one sideway look at Stark before he added. “Alone.”

“Sure,” Loki easily agreed.

“No.”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked, poking Stark in the ribs since he still wasn’t moving. “I might not be allowed to leave your tower or this floor but I can choose where I want to be and who I invite into my room.”

“Loki...” the pleading tone in Stark’s voice had Loki almost running scared because the man was acting out of character, he wasn’t acting like he should and he had no clue as to why. He sidestepped Stark and this time he was allowed to pass. He put a little extra distance between them when he moved past him just in case Stark was going to act even weirder.

It was a quick trip down the hallway back to his room with Thor hot on his heels. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he moved to close the door behind his brother to find Stark hovering in the hallway.

“If you authorized Jarvis to peek into my room,” Loki threatened, his voice cold and meaning everything he said. “Then magic or no magic, I will find a way to make your life miserable.”

Instead of acting properly, cowering in a corner or even just looking mildly alarmed, Stark simply grinned as if he’d won the lottery. Truly, the human was acting most bizarre. So Loki took the only action left to him: he closed the door in Stark’s face for the second time within twenty four hours.

“Is Stark well?” Loki asked, not because he was actually worried for the man. No, he was worried about his own well being because if Stark decided to walk the crazy path, then Loki would somehow get the blame. He always did.

Thor gave him a minute shrug “I have thought about you said last night and I care very much for Lady Jane.”

 _Jane_. Loki could barely stifle his growl. He detested the human woman. He hoped they would never actually meet because then he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions. He was aware, she wasn’t actually the cause for his problems but in a way, she had acted like a catalyst and it had driven a wedge between him and Thor ending with everything else spiralling out of control.

“Loki.” Thor was suddenly in his space, walking Loki backwards until his back connected with the wall. His brother was so close, his familiar scent everywhere and for a few moments, Loki basked in the familiar feeling of being home, of being loved.

“But I care for you too. You are my brother...”

“It is alright,” Loki assured him.

“Brother,” Thor whispered, raising his hand so he could brush his knuckles against Loki’s cheek. Loki tilted his head, leaning into the touch. “I cannot give you up...”

“I’m not something to be owned, Thor,” Loki spit out.

“I did not mean...”

“Do you think I didn’t notice how you chased everyone away? How you conveniently invited potential suitors to spar and afterwards they never so much as glanced at me? Do you think me stupid?”

“You aren’t stupid,” Thor assured him with this best puppy look.

“I know you too well,” Loki accused him. “The look won’t work on me.”

Thor’s pleading eyes intensified.

“Stop it!” Loki laughed and Thor relented somewhat. He didn’t move out of Loki’s space though.

“Why won’t you tell me what happened between you and father?” Thor asked, changing the topic.

Loki tensed.

“None of your business.”

“None of my business?”

“Is there an echo in here?”

“I brought you back to Asgard thinking I would have to challenge father to spare your life,” Thor continued. “And when we got there, he took you away, dismissed the guards and...”

“And took my magic...”

“But not your life!” Thor shouted but it was still tame by Thor’s standards because nothing trembled. “You and he were alone for a long time. What did you two talk about? What did you tell him to spare your life? What are you hiding?”

“Thor...”

“Tell me!”

Thor’s fist connected with the wall besides Loki’s head. Paint and plaster splattered on both of them and Loki instinctively crouched down. Thor gripped him by the shoulders, holding him in place. “What are you hiding?” he repeated, whispering furiously.

The door smashed open, revealing an enraged looking Stark. “Let go of him.”

Both Loki and Thor stared at Stark. Loki petted Thor on the shoulder. “I think you better go...”

“We aren’t done talking about this,” Thor declared.

“Yes we are,” Loki hissed right back. “I said so. We’re done with this.”

“Only if _I_ say so...”

“Are you done maiming my wall?” Stark stepped into the room uninvited. How rude.

“We will talk about this later,” Thor let go of him, delivering his parting words. The childish urge in Loki to keep saying _no, we won’t_ over and over again was hard to shake. And yet, he succeeded because he wasn’t a big child, unlike some people.

“You alright?”

“What’s wrong with you?” Loki exploded, pushing himself off the wall, wringing his hands.

“I’m not the one nearly getting his face smashed in by my brother after...”

“After what?”

“You know what...”

“No,” Loki folded his arms across his chest, looking mulish. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Unless you are referring to the thing we agreed not to talk about because we had a deal.”

“Yes,” Stark agreed. “I am not to tell Jane. Are you Jane?”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I fail to see why you are acting this strange. Surely, it can’t be a novel concept for you that your guests have sex underneath your roof. I thought you’d be less uptight about this. Why are you here?”

“You can’t honestly expect me to ignore how you ended up limping, bruised and requiring pain medication...Hell, you looked like death warmed over this morning!”

“Because I have a headache!” Loki roared, finally losing his composure. He liked to pride himself on being in control, on not letting his anger show. He liked to get even, quietly, but there was something about Stark which got to him, making him act out of character.

“It this what they are calling it these days?” Stark cryptically shot right back at him.

“What?” Loki yelled, not bothering to hide his confusion anymore. Maybe this was one of those Midgard thing he failed to understand? Maybe Thor wasn’t really so wrong when he kept lamenting about the strange ways and customs of these people because Loki felt there was an entire conversation taking place in sub text and he didn’t even know what was being said. He didn’t relish feeling this out of control. It made him testy, even under normal circumstances and since he had nothing left to call his own, he reacted even less pleased when the little bit of dignity he had was stripped away from him. Especially by someone was infuriating as Stark.

“Loki...” Stark said again, taking a step towards him. Before Loki knew what he was doing, he was taking a step back, looking a little wide eyed. “You can’t let Thor push you around. He might’ve gotten away with this back home but now you’re here. You don’t have to let him do anything.”

“Let him do anything...?”

He watched as Stark chewed on his lower lip, looking uncomfortable and strangely determined. “For a guy as smart as you, you can be pretty stupid.”

“Excuse me?” Loki asked, feeling offended. He’d been called many things but no one had dared to challenge his intelligence yet.

“This thing you’ve got going with Thor isn’t healthy, can’t you see that? He was no right to hurt you. He never did. You might not have been able to do anything about this before, but you don’t have to put up with this here...”

Loki blinked, then he stared. Then he blinked some more. He raised a hand, running his fingers through his short hair. Getting his longish hair chopped off had been one of the first things he’d done upon getting here. It had provided him with a clean break from his previous life, making him look less like his former self. Now he missed the little bit of security his old looks would’ve provided him with. He felt off kilter.

“I fail to see how it is any of your business who I let into my bed or what I do there,” Loki carefully answered, breathing in slowly. He couldn’t let his anger get the best of him. He clenched his fingers, hoping the little movement would keep him from slugging Stark.

“It is my business if the man in your bed is mistreating you and has being doing so for years!”

“What...?” Loki uttered, stopping before further words could fall off his lips. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Thor has never hurt me,” he replied, knowing it was a lie. But not in the way Stark was insinuating. Sure, their couplings had gotten rough a few times and last night hadn’t been easy on him but it wasn’t as if Thor was a callous lover or inconsiderate. He’d simply forgotten Loki wasn’t as impervious as he used to be. Frankly, there were times when even he forgot about his new status as a mortal. And there was pleasure to be had in a little pain. Surely a man as worldly as Tony Stark would know this!

“Loki...”

“Are you insane?”

“I’ve read up on this,” Stark insisted, taking yet another step towards him. “He’s in a position of power and he abused it. He abused _you_. You were too young when you started sleeping with him and the destructive behaviour stayed with you. He said it so himself! He had to persuade you a few times! Does this sound consensual to you?”

Loki's mouth opened and closed but for once, he was speechless. There was actually nothing he could say because his mind was drawing a blank. And words were kind of his thing!

“I'm not some maiden who got taken advantage off by pretty words or presents,” he hissed. He narrowed his eyes. “And my brother...”

“So help me,” Stark interrupted him. “If you say Thor never hurt you, I will _hurt you_.” Then he closed the distance, grabbing Loki's shirt, pulling it up. “What do you call this?”

“Love bites?” Loki offered cheekily before he pushed Stark out of he way. “You can't tell me you haven't enjoyed the rougher side of things before...”

Stark spluttered. 

“And what is it to you anyway?” Loki circled back to the one burning question the billionaire hadn't yet answered. Was he avoiding it? And more importantly, why?

“I won't stand for abuse happening underneath my roof,” Stark said through gritted teeth. “And I especially draw the line at child abuse!”

“I wasn't abused as a child! And even if I was, it was a long time ago! I fail to see...”

“You need help!” Stark interrupted him again, not letting Loki finish his sentence. The dark haired man clenched his teeth, fingers once again balled into tight fists. His restraint, or at least his attempt at holding himself back, snapped when Stark said, “Can't you see how Thor manipulated you into this? I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose but ignorance is no excuse! He used your innocence to get you into bed, make you compliant and he's still using you! Persuading you even when you try to pull away! All your actions can probably be traced back to this! I can even quote the names of a few people who said so...if you let me go and get the tablets...”

“Are you trying to tell me that I am not responsible for my actions because Thor talked me into his bed when I was about 15?”

Before Stark could answer, Loki shoved him, causing the man to stumble backwards. “Are you listening to yourself? I tried to kill you! I tried to kill all of you and brought an army to your planet and here you are, trying to tell me all of this happened because I am some abused little boy?”

“Yes?” Stark sounded unsure now so Loki shoved him again for good measure. This time the man was prepared, stumbling only a little bit. His hands grabbed Loki by the upper hands, holding tight, keeping him in place.

Loki hissed. He hated having lost his magic, his best way of defending himself but what he hated the most was the fact that now, as a mere human, he wasn't among the strongest physically any more. Sure, he wasn't weak. He was tall, lean and without an ounce of fat on him but he would never be burly or physically impressive. Stark might be not as tall as Thor and definitely not as built but he worked with heavy tools so despite his rather small figure, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

The notion that Stark could physically restrain him, that it wasn't a given that Loki could win in fight, was almost too much for him to bear. He was going to have to figure out a way to remedy his current weak condition. It just wouldn't do!

Loki wasn't one for being restrained or for being made fun off and the idea all he had done had been because he'd slept with Thor...well, it wasn't even laughable it was so far out there! With his hands immobilized, he was forced to call on less manly ways to defend himself. Kicking out, he landed a few good hits causing Tony to grunt in pain, momentarily letting him go. Loki wasn't idle, he put his hands onto Tony's chest again, shoving for second or third time in a row.

He'd rather use his fists but he figured if there were going to repercussions, he'd have a better time defending himself against any accusations if he didn't actually started to use proper _fighting techniques_. He must've succeeded in pissing Stark off because he didn't have the same qualms. Loki reeled backwards, pain blossoming his cheek from where Stark's fist had connected with his face.

He lifted a hand, gently cradling his aching spot. When his eyes connected with Stark's, the guy looked freaked out. Before they could resume the talking or the fighting, Stark was already out of the room. Loki could practically see the metaphorical dust storm in his wake.

##

“So,” Steve slowly said. “Your idea to treat a gun shot wound would be to shoot the victim some more?”

“Err...”

“Or treat a knife wound by stabbing the patient?”

“Hey!” Now Tony was taking offence. “Why don't you then go and talk to your resident ex-crazy-super-villain slash abused-little-brother slash adopted-with-major issues?”

“You done slashing things?” Steve shot back. “You're smarter than this! What were you thinking shouting at Loki and then hitting him?”

“I wasn't thinking!” Tony shouted right back. “He provoked me!”

“How?”

Tony spluttered. Honestly, one green eyed look from Loki was enough to send Tony's blood boiling because he always got the impression the dark haired man was somehow looking down on him, finding him wanting. And Tony didn't do well under such circumstances. His father had often tried to intimate him into acting like a _proper_ son should and of course, Tony had made it his mission in life to go the opposite way. If Daddy dearest had said go left, he'd gone right.

With Loki it was even worse. There was so much pale skin...dark hair, eyes which were constantly teasing...he was hell wrapped in a pretty package. Tony and his father had many issues but fortunately, Tony had never been turned on by him.

He cringed. Oh crap, the thought alone was bound to give him nightmares now for weeks. What was wrong with his brain? Why had it gone there? He mentally gave himself a little shake and he wasn't prepared when he actually did stumble.

“Hey!” he protested, giving Steve an accusing glare.

“If you aren't listening to me, I might just as well have to resort to drastic measures.” After a few seconds, Steve continued, “But seriously, Tony. What were you thinking? You can't go and hurl accusations at Loki like this. If he'd know, he would've done something about by now. He's smart. His intelligence isn't in question here.”

“But...”

“If you can show me the article you've read where it said: go and verbally abuse the victim and end your discussion by hitting him in the face, I will stand corrected.” Then Steve just stood there, staring at him, tapping with one foot.

Of course, there was no such article. “I'm sorry?”

“It isn't me you should be apologizing to.”

“I don't think Loki is going to talk to me again any time soon...” Tony pointed out.

“Then find something else to make it up to him.”

“Huh?”

“Seriously,” Steve huffed. “If you want to get something done, you have to do it yourself. My father was right.”

Then he stalked off, leaving Tony gaping.

He'd tried to help. Surely, he would get brownie points for that, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! :)

The pain in his cheek wasn't anywhere near the headache from this morning. Or close to the level of pain he'd felt when he realized his entire life had been nothing but one gigantic lie. Or when he discovered his brother had tossed him aside for Jane, that what they had shared might've meant more to him than to Thor. Then again, Thor was still very much in his life, possessive as ever so maybe Loki didn't have all the facts there.

He couldn't let this go on. He had to stop wallowing. Losing his magic was...well, there was no word for it. It was like having lost a limb, two limbs...his head...his...no, there was no word for it. But what remained was simple. He was alive. He might not like who he was, he might not like being mortal but unless he wanted to turn into a whiny bastard, he had to make a few changes.

Back home...no, Asgard, he'd never paid much attention to the fighting drills because his passion had been his books and his magic. But he wasn't completely clueless in the means of self defence. And he was particularly skilled with knives. He couldn't let men like Stark walk all over him. Eventually, the Avengers and SHIELD would throw him out. It was a part of what had been negotiated on his behalf, mostly thanks to Thor and when the time came, he would need to have means of protecting himself. Means which didn't automatically got him arrested. Knives were a good choice but he also needed to dredge up those long forgotten memories about dancing with the enemy. Asgard's own version of hand to hand combat which didn't require weapons.

“Can I come in?”

Loki jumped but he covered his surprise quickly.

“I don't know,” he drawled. “Are you as crazy as Stark?”

This got him a huff and an aborted laugh.

“I just wanted to ask you if there is anything you want.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. There were many things he wanted. Where should he start?

“I mean,” Rodgers corrected himself. “Right now...is there anything I can get you which might make you less bored? If it is something I can do, then I will do it. So will Tony...”

Loki blinked, unsure if the offer was genuine but then again, he had gotten a bit bored with nothing but the television for company. As curious as he had been initially, there was only so much day time TV he could watch before he seriously started to reconsider the terms of his sentence and started plotting humanity's demise again. And this time for real...because there was only so much he could take.

“Books?” he offered somewhat weakly. “I would like to read.”

Rodgers looked like a child who had been told he could finally join the warriors in training. His face lit up and his eyes were twinkling.

Then his face fell.

“It is of no consequence,” Loki assured him. No one was immune to the deflated look of Steve Rodgers, not even an Ex-God of Mischief.

“No, no,” Rodgers quickly assured him. “It's only one floor down. I don't see the problem. It'll work out. Give me a few hours...I'll make it happen.”

Loki didn't know why Rodgers would be this excited about it but if it got him access to yet another floor, another place to roam about and books, then he wasn't one to argue.

When Rodgers was gone, Loki made his way back to the kitchen, hoping someone had shown mercy and made coffee. Alas, the blasted pot was still empty. Then his eyes settled on the rather dangerous looking kitchen knives. Chewing on his lower lip, he eyed them for a few seconds, unsure if he should proceed. After darting a quick glance left and right he decided to go for it. He grabbed the wooden box which contained the knives and put them onto the counter. He needed something...ah...his eyes settled on a wooden shelf. Now...oh yes,...he quickly walked over to what people called a newspaper. 

Stark's grinning face was on the cover. Some misguided fools had apparently voted him not only _sexiest man alive_ but also _most eligible bachelor_. No wonder Midgard's people were this desperate or gullible if this was the rubbish they read! Well, never mind. It would be perfect!

Moments later, he had fixated the cover page with Stark's grinning face on the shelf and then, he was ready.

He balanced the first knife in his hands, bemoaning the loss of his perfect collection. Alas, he hadn't been allowed to bring it and someone had probably already reclaimed them anyway, not even knowing what a price he or she was holding. Well, there was no point in crying about the loss. The knife in his hand was rubbish. It wasn't well balanced, it wouldn't cut through the air like it should and there was a good chance that even someone as skilled as he was, wouldn't even be able to hit anything with it.

It wasn't as if he had anything else to do though and Stark's smirking expression was like a shock of cold water in the face, seeming to tell him he couldn't do it. Loki's eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to fail. He moved, his body tensing, shoulders in perfect alignment and then, with one quick, fluid motion, the knife sailed through the air. Usually, he always hit dead centre but there was only so much he could do with substandard materials. And yet, he'd managed to bury the knife in one of Stark's eyes. Not bad.

He quickly threw another one and in rapid succession, he made good use of the remaining two knives. Pleased with himself, he observed Stark grinning while being littered with knives. Perfect.

“Should I be worried?”

What was it with these people sneaking up on him? Did he need to have his hearing checked out? He swiftly turned, regretting having used his last knife so he could bury it in Stark's too prominent nose.

“Maybe you should,” Loki agreed in an even tone which got him a raised eye brow.

“Why have you singled out Tony for this?” There was nothing but open curiosity in Banner's voice so he let it go. Frankly, apart from being vary of Stark and his intellect, at least before he'd gone crazy, the only other person he respected was Banner. You had to respect someone who could turn into a raging, green monster, smashing everything in its path. And he had, quite thoroughly smashed him about too. No, Banner was worthy of his respect but this didn't mean he had to like the guy or make small talk with him.

The question now was, had Stark's madness spread to him? “Has Stark turned you crazy too?” Loki asked carefully.

“What?”

“Stark...” Loki repeated carefully. “He's gone insane. He's been practically stalking me, following me around and he even tried to get in between me and Thor!” Now that Loki had started talking, he found he couldn't stop. Waving his arms about, he became quite animated. “He's got this weird notion in his head...that everything I did is because of Thor. That Thor abused me or abuses me...” There were quotes in the air around _abused_ even someone hearing challenged could easily make out.

“Why would Tony think so?” Banner carefully asked him but he needn't have bothered because Loki was on a roll.

“So what if our last coupling turned a bit rough,” Loki shrugged. “I often forget I'm mortal. How's someone like Thor supposed to keep track of things?” He drew a deep breath before he continued. “See?” He lifted his shirt to show how Tony had overreacted. “Just a few bruises and they're almost healed anyway! What's the big deal?”

Banner coughed, making a gesture with his hands which Loki interpreted as his cue to pull his shirt down again. “How long has this then been going on? I mean,” Banner amended. “You thought you were brothers until very recently...”

Loki shrugged. “Sure,” He said easily. “Wasn't easy...then again, my brother never let anyone get near me so I guess me being intimate with someone else was never an issue...”

“Was he faithful too?”

“Thor?” Loki nearly chocked on his spit. “He's a good guy but I don't think...no, I'm pretty sure he's faithful to Jane...”

Banner narrowed his eyes. “He can't be faithful to her if he slept with you recently...brother or no brother aside.”

Loki made an aborted noise. “I don't count,” he said easily. “What?”

Banner stared, mouth opening and closing and Loki was getting worried he might've caught whatever Stark had when he finally spoke again. “How long have you two then been lovers?”

“We aren't Gods,” Loki said instead. When Banner only looked at him, he clarified. “It might appear as if we live forever but this is just because time moves differently in our realms. A year here on Midgard might be nothing more than a minute back home. I don't know the exact correlation but you get the idea, right?” When Banner nodded, Loki wanted to continue but he was interrupted.

“There are more realms out there, right?” Banner asked. “You're not actually from Asgard by birth so does time move differently too where you're from? And what about the other places?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, time in Jotunheim and Asgard moves at somewhat the same speed and it isn't as distorted between Asgard and the other realms either. For some reason, Midgard has the biggest difference. Maybe it got something to do with where your world is placed, how it is connected to the Bifrost...I don't know. This isn't my area of expertise.”

“I see...” Banner slowly said. “But to answer my question...if you can't tell me how long this has been going on, when was the first time then, in Earth terms, that you and brother slept together?”

Loki was understandably worried about answering this particular questions since it would seem it had set Stark off but Banner had been nothing but nice and who knew? Maybe if he didn't reply this would enrage the guy and while Loki didn't so much cared about what could happen to him, Stark would be pissed off if his home got destroyed and he would probably make Thor's life miserable. And if Loki survived, he would probably get kicked out. He didn't much like this fancy prison but it beat being locked up in a cell somewhere in SHIELD's headquarters where they could come in and poke at him at any given time without anyone the wiser. No one had said anything to him but he was able to read between the lines. He knew this has been a possibility and a particular worry of Thor's. What Loki didn't know was what kind of concessions Thor had been forced to give to get his prison upgraded to this but he was grateful. Now he could only hope they would get everything else sorted soon so he could actually learn about living his life as a human.

Apparently something called papers were needed and some money but Thor had assured him, there were ways of getting him then money he needed so he didn't have to worry about being indebted to SHIELD. Frankly, Loki was a bit worried. Thor's plans either went spectacularly well, mostly when he was involved, or they ended in war and considering he hadn't been consulted...well, he worried.

“It doesn't really translate,” Loki answered but when Banner only looked at him expectantly, he sighed. “Fine, I was about 15 and Thor would've been 20.”

“Hm...”

“Are you going to jump to conclusions now like Stark? How Thor forced me into this and how I've been a helpless maiden unable to say _no_ and put a stop to being hurt? As if I would let anyone touch me or hurt me without turning them into something small and vile!” The last bit was said with heat and could possible resemble an angry hiss a cat made.

“Hm...” Banner hummed again. 

Loki wasn't sure if this reaction was worse.

“Can I tell you something?”

Loki stayed quiet.

“You have to promise to let me speak without interrupting me and to think about what I'm going to tell you...”

“And you won't start acting like Stark?”

This got him a laugh and shake of the head. “No,” Banner answered. “You are old enough to make your own choices even if I don't agree with them and if I think they're wrong. I've made many stupid decisions myself and as much as I would like to blame my father for all of them, I'm my own man and therefore responsible for my actions.”

This was the longest Loki had heard the quiet man speak so he was nodding and giving his promise before he could think about it. Couldn't hurt, right?

“Let me tell you a tale, something to get you thinking. Maybe it will help you or maybe it won't.”

This sounded as if it could take a while so Loki leaned against the sofa, making himself as comfortable as he could possibly be. Banner seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes which made Loki quite curious. No one was this quiet, this self composed while carrying a green rage monster around inside of him without having some rather gigantic issues.

And issues was something Loki understood all too well.

“Now, I am exaggerating a bit, to prove a point,” Banner started to speak in his calm voice which was oddly mesmerizing. “Imagine a young boy, a mostly absent father who never showed any interest unless it was to criticise. A father who never appreciate his son's intellect or his gifts...then imagine a boy with all the money in the world and no one to reign him in while always looking for love and understanding. Then, with his parents gone, he had no one apart from a trusted family friend. What do you think would've happened if this friend's attentions had turned sexual?”

“Who are you talking about?” This was too precise to be a mere tale. Banner was talking about someone.

“Can't you guess?”

“Stark? This friend...” Loki said carefully and with a hint of danger. “He hurt him? He used him?”

Banner nodded. “Not in this way, no, but just imagine yourself in a situation like this. Wouldn't you have caved. If this had happened, don't you think Tony would've? And even if you think the man is crazy, can you honestly see him being taken advantage of? You can google the story if you would like. It's no secrete, like most of Tony's life. He was betrayed by someone he trusted...”

“But what has this got to do...?” Loki started but he wasn't allowed to finish.

“I'm trying to highlight the fact that regardless of how mature you might think you are, there will always be times in your life where you will be vulnerable to others. This doesn't make you weak, it makes you human.”

“I'm not human,” Loki snarled.

Banner narrowed his eyes, the only outward reaction so far and it wasn't a good sign. He was showing signs of irritations. Not good.

“Think about it, Loki,” he said. “Think about what I said, think about how being young and without proper support could make anyone desperate for any kind of attention. And think how you would react if the roles were reversed. If your beloved brother was younger or if it happened to someone you've never met and you've just heard the story in passing. Would this give you a different perspective on things? Think about it...” the last bit was said with urgency and because Loki didn't want to enrage the Hulk in human form further, he nodded.

Besides, deep down a seed had been planted. There might be a point to this. The least he could do was give it some thought like he had promised.

##

“Oh, this is priceless!” Steve exclaimed.

Tony didn't agree. He stared at his picture with the knives in-bedded in it. “Do you think he's trying to tell me something?”

“How do you know this was Loki?”

“Who else?” Tony lamented. “Clint would use arrows and he knows better than to bite the hand that feeds him and gives him shiny, new advanced arrows to play with. Natasha would be a lot subtler than this and you would never do such a thing. You would corner me and force me talk about my feelings. And Bruce? He doesn't talk, he would go sulk and expected someone else to address the issues...avoidance is his way to keep himself in check. No, this was Loki...”

Steve, the bastard, was still chuckling as if this was something to be laughed about!

“Jarvis?” Tony asked, pointedly ignoring his supposed friend. “Why wasn't I notified the moment this monstrosity, this heinous crime, was committed?”

If his AI could also laugh at his expense, it would do so now. Actually, Tony was pretty certain he could hear Jarvis chuckling in the wires. How had it come to this? If he couldn't even trust his friends anymore...wait, Loki wasn't his friend, so technically the was allowed to throw knives at him. Oh, how was this his life?

“There was no need, Sir,” his AI replied. “Loki was simply exercising and honing his skills.”

“And that those skills could be used to kill me didn't bother you at all? He was after all practising on my face!”

“If I had to warn you every time someone did something to an image of you in your home, then I would be constantly sounding the alert.”

“What do you mean?”

“I believe it is within my rights to act when you are truly threatened...”

“Jarvis!” Tony shouted. “We need to have a discussion about proper parameters! This...” he pointed furiously at his mangled face. “This classifies as a threat!”

“I bow to your wisdom,” Jarvis said in a sarcastic tone which Tony really hadn't programmed. 

“Jarvis!” Tony shouted yet again but only silence greeted him.

“I think your AI has walked out on you,” Steve commented.

“You,” Tony turned around, pointing a finger at his friend. “This is all your fault.”

“My fault? How so?”

“It was you who said I should talk to Loki. And now he wants me dead!”

“I wouldn't worry,” Steve said casually. “If he really wanted you dead, he'd be sneaky like the Black Widow. He wouldn't give you an advanced warning. No, this was him just letting of steam and I can see the appeal....” Steve gave the modern art piece a thoughtful look.

“And now I've even given him means...” Tony continued to complain. The swat to the back of his head took him surprise which was the only reason why he yelped like startled dog.

“Get your head out of your ass,” Steve told him. “You knew perfectly well that a bored Loki is a dangerous Loki so giving him access to your library and a tablet was the smart thing to do. And I'm sure Fury will agree once you have explained things to him.”

Then, with yet another look at Loki's work, Steve left the room and Tony. 

“Steve!” the yelled after his soon to be ex friend. “Why do I have to tell Fury? Haven't we discovered how me talking to people isn't a good idea? Steve! Steve?”

##

Loki was buried nose deep in a book on Norse mythology, alternating between sneezing thanks to what could be decades of dust and actually rolling off the chair in laughter. The ideas these humans had! Reading about his supposed children had him equally amused and sad. He'd never given any thought to having offspring one day and now he was actually glad he had never had the chance to impregnate anyone thanks to Thor's action as guard dog.

Of course, it was ridiculous for anyone to assume he could actually get pregnant like some of the stories would have the reader believe. Even when he changed form, he would never...he thoughtfully chewed on his lips. Well, if he'd actually managed to have sex as a woman, it could've happened...Shape shifting wasn't as easy as these stories made it seem. Sure, some shapes he could slip into easily but changing gender? Changing form? Those things required practice, skill and a lot of energy and should not be undertaken lightly.

What he had used on Midgard had been mostly camouflage spells, changing from his armour to more casual clothes and back and now, he would never be able to do something this simple again. Or try his luck with a more complicated shape shifting spell.

He sniffed, swiping the book off the table. It landed with a loud clack on the ground, sliding across the smooth surface until it vanished underneath a shelf. _Good_ , Loki thought, _it could stay there until it had rotted into oblivion!_

All those years of studying, reading up on magic and different practices...everything he had given up, everything he'd worked towards, all had been for naught.

This time he could hear footsteps approaching so he wasn't startled when Stark showed up.

“You figured out the tablet yet?”

Loki didn't bother turning around. The dark tablet lying abandoned where he had found t, was answer enough.

“Do you want me to show you?”

Loki kept on ignoring Stark but like a persistent fly, he wasn't taking the hint.

“Here, come on...” Stark moved into his space, shoving a second chair right up next to him.

“Do you mind?” Loki glared.

“No, not at all!”

When he made the mistake of looking sideways, he received a cheeky grin. Loki glowered but apparently his stare had no effect.

“Look, this is how you turn it on,” Stark continued to say, moving slowly to demonstrate what he was talking about and despite wanting to ignore him, Loki found himself listening. After all, he loved knowledge and as much as he cared for books, this little piece of Midgardian ingenuity held even more information than his library. He'd be a fool to pass up the chance to learn how to use it.

It was a pity thought that Rodgers hadn't known how to operate it either.

When Stark was done, it was only Loki's polite upbringing which had him saying, “Thank you.”

“Wow,” Stark said, pushing the tablet away from him, leaning back into the chair. “This must've hurt.”

“Huh?”

“Thanking me...must've hurt like a bitch, right?”

Loki decided to take the high road by going back to ignoring the infuriating man.

“How about we get out of here?”

“What?” This had his attention. He turned fully on his seat, eyeing the man. “What do you mean?”

“If you give me your word not to run away or do anything to harm people, then I see no reason why you shouldn't be allowed out for a little ice cream. Have you ever had ice cream? Or a hot dog?”

“Hot dog?”

“I know you want one!”

“I am not eating a dog, hot or cold aside,” Loki declined the offer with dignity.

“Oh no,” Stark was chuckling again. “It isn't actually a dog, it is just called like that.”

“Why would you...? Why would I want to eat something called a _hot dog_?”

“Come with me and find out!”

Loki should've known nothing good could come of this but he was too curious to decline the offer. How did the Migarding saying he'd come across recently go? _Curiosity killed the cat_ and since Loki had always been partial to feline creatures, the saying was quite apt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am conflicted. I don't know if I want to go down this right already. What do you think? Should I delete this chapter and use route A? The major plot points I want to hit are the same regardless of which direction I go but I am not sure about this...

“Can you sit here without running off?”

Loki gave Stark a scorching glare, folding him arms across his chest. “You might force me to eat one of your _hot dogs_ but I am not a canine about to wander off. I will wait for you.”

Loki watched as Tony's mouth opened and closed. He narrowed his eyes. If the infuriating man made one comment about how Loki's word wasn't good enough, consequences be dammed, he would find a way to accidentally tumbled Stark into the oncoming traffic. Thankfully, for everyone concerned, Stark chose to stay silent, staggering off towards a merchant so he could procure those blasted hot dogs he had been going on about.

He was grateful, though, for the time out in the open. He had no clue what the people called this park but he found he liked it here. There was a little pond up front and children were playing in the shades of the trees.

“Do you like this place?”

Loki looked up, watching as a burly stranger sat down on the bench next to him. He squinted against the sunlight, debating if throwing the guy of his bench would get him into trouble. Straightening his back, he said with as much dignity as he could muster. “I fail to see...”

“Just a question,” the stranger interrupted. “I don't much care for all this green.”

Loki hummed. This place was quite different to where he had grown up in but he figured he would have to learn to get used to it. Already he though it might not be as bad as he had initially thought. “I will adapt,” he answered cryptically.

This earned him an amused huff. “Do you like ice?”

“Ice cream?” Loki inquired, head tilted to the side. He'd heard about this. Wasn't this how creepy and unsavoury strangers approached young children before snatching them away?

“No,” the guy chuckled as if Loki had made a grand joke. “I mean, do you like ice? Snow? Do you like the cold?”

“Not particularly,” Loki snarled, wanting this conversation to be over. The few times it had snowed in Asgard, he'd been delighted, not feeling the icy stabs of the weather like the other children. At the time, he'd simply thought he had a greater tolerance but, of course, now he knew the real reason why the weather had not affected him. He was a Jotun after all. Even in his Asgard form, he had never truly belonged.

“I'm sure if you could see the beauty of it, if you gave it a chance, it could become home to you.”

Loki turned around, not caring if he was rude. The guy had after started talking to him without being invited. A slight, which in Asgard, could have gotten him flogged. While he doubted he would be able to have this authority here in Midgard, he was pretty certain he didn't have to talk politely to strange men unless he wanted to. And he didn't.

“Hey! I got your dog!” Stark's happy voice shook Loki out of his commiseration. He quickly got up, turning around. He fought a small smile threatening to break out on his face when he saw the idiot stumbling towards him, holding two of those dogs thing in his hands.

“Dog?”

Loki wasn't paying any further attention to the stranger because the man was of no consequence to him.

“No! You won't harm him! No one feeds my brother a _dog_!”

Everything happened so quickly, Loki had no clear recollection of the events even later, when he would have the time to try and sift through everything. One moment he was almost smiling, trying to hide his amusement at Stark's expense, and the next moment, the crazy guy from the bench grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him aside, hurling himself at Stark with murder in his eyes.

Under Loki's wide eyes, the skin on the outstretched arm was turning blue and the air was turning into ice, shaping up into a long, pointy spear.

Stark might be graceful in the air when wearing his suit but his reflexes weren't so quick when he wasn't technically enhanced. Loki could clearly see the events playing out before they happened. Stark would be too slow to jump out of the way or the stranger would be too quick. Either way, the billionaire would end up being impaled one way or the other and despite being a stubborn human, Loki doubted he would survive. And who would get the blame? Especially if Stark was impaled with ice? Him of course, never minding that Loki couldn't produce any ice picks even if he stood up side down and demanded it!

Many thoughts fluttered through his mind but his body was already moving long before there was any conscious decision made. He practically flew forward, hands reaching for the ice spear, trying to divert its forward momentum while he pushed himself in between Stark and the threat. He never meant to actually use his body as a shield. He wasn't heroically inclined, even in the good old days when he and Thor had been thick as thieves. He was always the figure in the background, pulling strings and more often than not, the one to get Thor and his comrades out of trouble.

Well, before everything else had changed...

He gasped, breath leaving his lungs as the spear entered his side, tearing through skin. At first, there was no pain, just a distant, almost dull throb. The world titled sideways, what was up became down and normal noises vanished, leaving only the sound of his blood rushing through his veins behind. The ache in his side intensified, going form barely there to mind numbing intense in under a second, drowning out anything else around him.

Hands grabbed him, holding him steady and his eyes settled on the stranger from the park bench who looked as if someone had just shot his favourite dog. Then, there was a familiar jolt, the world this time literally vanished and when the transportation spell was done, ice settled into his bones.

Shivers ran up and down his spine. He could see his breath evaporating before his darkening vision and as the slowly fought against the encroaching darkness, he realized it wasn't so much his bones which were cold, no...it was the cold, the ice cold floor he was lying on.

“What are you doing?”

“He's hurt!”

“Why is he hurt?”

“The guard that was with him was trying to feed him a dog! A _dog_! No one fees our brother a mere dog!”

“And you're resolution was to kill him?”

“Err...no.”

Someone else was by his side, not so gently pressing down on his side where his life blood was flowing freely.

Loki blinked up at the stranger, wondering who he was. The bluish tint to his skin was his first clue. Not human. Not from Asgard. Jotun? Brothers? _His blood brothers?_

“Loki?” the other, less burly guy asked him. “Can you hear me?”

Loki grunted, not able to muster anything else.

“Can you help him?” the man who'd talked to him in the park, asked.

“No, Byleistr,” he answered. “You know very well we've only inherited minor magical abilities. I cannot heal him.”

“But...”

“Don't worry,” the one, who could only be Helbindi if Loki was right about their identities, assured him. “We'll get you help.”

Then the world went dark again.

##

“Can you get him help?”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Loki!” Thor's voice drowned out everything else and he winced, even in his semi-unconscious state.

“Careful, you oaf,” Byleistr said “You can't have him. He's mine.”

Thor growled, low in his throat, sounding more like a cornered animal than like a man. “Who are you? Why have you hurt my brother?”

“He isn't your brother,” The one called Helbindi pointed out in a tone of voice geared to infuriate. Loki almost smiled. Anyone who could get a rise out of Thor deserved a medal. “He is ours. This was an accident. Now, are we done talking? Will you help him?”

“Follow me,” Stark was there, issuing orders. “I've already called Bruce. Can you carry him?”

“Try to stop me,” Byleistr mumbled.

Time passed as Loki was jostled around. He might've drifted off or passed out, he couldn't be sure but he came to again, he was lying on a bed with beeping things attached to him.

“Don't move,” it was only thanks to Banner's neutral, calm voice that Loki didn't start thrashing around in panic. “You lost a lot of blood but no vital organ was damage. I promise, you'll be fine if you do was I say.”

“You are his brothers?” Stark inquired and Loki decided to stay silent and listen

“We are,” Helbindi declared.

“I was not aware more Jotun could freely use magic to alter their appearance. Are you shape shifters?” Thor asked.

“Why should we tell you?” Byleistr challenged.

“Easy, brother,” he was soothed by what Loki thought could only be an older brother. “We cannot wield magic apart from a few basis things. Shape shifting is a family trait though, something your father apparently has forgotten to mention?”

Loki thought, Odin had managed to forget quite a few things. Were his brains addled? Or was he was just as lot more manipulative and devious than he had ever thought?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was busy with my other 'job', editing a new series of mine which has recently been published. Book 2 is out soon followed by book 3 and I am swamped with edits. It is fun but it kind of kills the urge to write after spending hours of editing, if you know what I mean. LOL.
> 
> But I caught my breath and here it is. All mistakes are mine and since I've turned a bit cross eyed from all the editing I did on my other stories, I apologize again for any mistakes you might find. If you want to snoop, you can find more if google Anna Marie May.
> 
> Also, thanks so much for all your feedback! I've been awed, blown away and I can't thank you enough. You make me smile! :)

“This is all my fault.” Tony paced the room.

“Will you stop? You’re making me dizzy.”

“You shouldn’t be Captain America,” Tony countered. “You should be Captain Complaint.” But Steve still got what he had obviously wanted, since Tony stopped pacing.

“Who’d you be then?” Steve asked with indignation. “Mr. Nose-In-A-Bottle?

“Huh?” Tony’s mind had already wandered away, seeking out different places. “What are you talking about?”

This earned him an eye roll. “Never mind,” Steve muttered. “What’s your fault again?”

“Loki!”

Steve stared. Tony looked right back.

“You’re not seriously blaming yourself for Loki’s injury, are you?” Steve asked, almost too carefully, making Tony instantly wary.

“You two deserve each other,” Steve muttered, brushing passed him, bumping into his shoulder on his way out.

“What did you just say? Steve? Steve!” Come back here!

##

The guy in question was staring out the window. He was getting rather too familiar with the view of nothing. This high up, he could barely see the tops of other buildings and only if he craned his neck right. Otherwise, it was blue sky, cloudy sky, rain obstructed sky and the occasional foggy sky. Very riveting entertainment.

They’d tried to force the Midgardian box of doom on him, even going so far as turning it on, trying to hide the remote from him in a desperate attempt to keep him from thinking but he’d been victorious! Sure, he might’ve pulled a stitch or two but he’d gotten out of the bed, yanked the cable out of the socket and then draped one bed sheet over it.

They hadn’t tried to make him go nuts since then. He was pleased. If he’d been forced to endure more of the horrid day time programming, who knew what he would’ve ended up doing? He didn’t need his magic to plot. Sure, having powers made things easier but he had kind of decided to leave this part of his life behind him and the doom box, as he had started to call it, wasn’t conductive for rational thoughts.

He might’ve ranted about this once or twice.

“You don’t have to look so morose, you know...you aren’t confined to the bed anymore. You could walk around?”

“Hobble around you mean...” Loki corrected Stark. He didn’t bother turning around, knowing full well the man was going step into the room, grab a seat and be annoying. At least he was entertaining. Loki gave him credit for that.

“What’s with the look then?”

“What look?”

“This look,” Star clarified enigmatically, waving his hand around.

Loki frowned. “Please, be more precise. Any vaguer and...”

“You’re a smartass, you know?”

Loki raised an eye brow. Wasn’t Stark supposed to be a genius?

“Look,” Stark deflated, looking all kinds of uncomfortable which put Loki immediately in worry mode. He might no longer consider Stark to be a raving lunatic but he still vividly called the stupid conversation from about a week ago. He’d rather not have a repeat. Even Rodgers had started to look extra shifty in his presence; it was unsettling to say the least. And Thor hadn’t been to see him ever since he’d woken up. He kind of wanted to chase down his not-brother and ask him where his so called sibling devotion was now. “Just because your real brothers showed up and left almost straight away, doesn’t have to mean anything...”

“Helbindi said duty called. He is King after all...”

“Oh...but still...”

“I understand the demands of a throne,” Loki interrupted Stark before he could launch into more pitiful words. He didn’t need anyone’s pity, especially when it wasn’t deserved. Wait, he backtracked. He never deserved pity, ever. “They had to go back. They shouldn’t have been here in the first place. I’m mortal now. I am no longer one of them.”

The last bit he said with no inflection, trying to keep his raging emotions at bay. He hadn’t even known he had family until Odin had punished him. And he’d tried to kill them, kill them all. And they had come for him...he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why hadn’t they tried to kill him in retribution?

Still blinking non-existing tears away, he recalled the last conversation he had with his real blood brother.  
 _  
“I am sorry Býleistr’s actions caused you harm.”_

_Loki made as if to shrug, aborting the gesture last minute._

_“No lasting harm was done...” he tried to swipe the whole thing under the rug. Really, it had been a misunderstanding. After all, hadn’t he been offended too when Stark had suggested he should eat a hot dog? It was an honest mistake to make. Wait...”I didn’t know you had dogs in Jotunheim...”_

_This earned him a funny look._

_“Ice dogs?” he tried again._

_“We are not as ignorant as the Aesir would like to believe,” Helbindi said somewhat stoically. Loki couldn’t shake the feeling he’d just given offense. He liked to insult on purpose and not out of ignorance. This didn’t sit right with him. Now what? He also didn’t do apologies but maybe this time he should make an exception. And since they were on the topic. “I’m sorry he said, slowly so he could work his way up to it. “I never intended, no,” He corrected himself. “At the time I fully intended to go through with it but for what it’s worth, I am sorry I nearly killed you. All of you.”_

_And he was. That part of his so called insanity had been genuine. Finding out his whole life had been a lie would do that to anyone, especially since he’d never been good enough to begin with. And to find out that all he’d tried, all his hard work, had been for nothing?_

_He’d never wanted the throne of Asgard. He’d just wanted to be heard, wanted his fath...the All-father to know that Thor hadn’t been ready. Not then at least. Now? Now, he wasn’t so sure but at least Thor wasn’t as war hungry any more as he’d been._

_Then, well, then things had sort of gotten away from him. Falling through the space between realms, finding out what he had, had sealed his fate. Cut off from being able to warn Asgard, from warning anyone and be taken seriously, he had done what he could to make everyone aware of the threat looming on the horizon._

_Anyone with just a hint of a brain, anyone who’d known him at least, should’ve realized how bogus any of his claims to suddenly wanting to be worshipped were._

_He still vividly recalled the sting in his heart when he realized not even Thor, the one person who knew him best, had failed to grasp this one key element. But his fath...the All-father had known who he really was._

_He had, at least, been able to read between the lines. He hadn’t forgotten who Loki had been since he’d been a toddler._

_When he realized he’d been caught up in his memories, he gave Helblindi a weak smile as an apology._

_“You made our people proud.”_

_Loki blinked. “Err?”_

_“Our father wasn’t a good king. He’d brought war to our realms and he lost the casket.”_

_“But...”_

_“You brought it back to us.”_

_“But...”_

_“Odin gave it back to us after he passed your sentence. He said it was time.”_

_“Oh...” Loki blinked, not sure what to say to this new titbit of information. He hadn’t known._

_“You showed courage, great leadership and the willingness to do everything for your people...these are characteristics of a great leader, someone worthy to lead our people.”_

_“But...” Loki was rapidly losing his ability to speak. This wouldn’t do. He was known for his sliver tongue, his ability to speak under any circumstances, to talk himself out of any situation and yet, here he was, lost for words._

_Helblindi waved him silent. “We value those talents,” he said again._

_“But I nearly destroyed all of you!”_

_“Yes, you did,” his brother confirmed, holding his gaze without looking away. “Our people value strength and you have shown us, you are one of us by your actions. Death is only a door way to another life. We are not afraid to move on if our time is up. Clearly the Norns haven’t decided yet that our time has come.”_

_Loki continued to stare. Was he hearing this right? His brother, his people, who he tried to exterminate, were actually proud of him almost killing all of them? Because he’d shown strength and willingness to go all the way?_

_“Do not fret, brother,” Helblindi leaned forward, reaching out to pat him on the arm. “Your real people hold no grudge. You are admired and welcome anytime.”_

_“But I am no longer a Jotun!” Out of anything else to say, Loki brought up the most important fact of them all._

_“It is of no consequence,” his brother brushed his concerns away. “It is true, your Jotun form is lost to you for now but this does not change your parentage.”_

_Lost to him for now – what did this mean? Was his current condition not permanent? Before he could follow this train of thought, his brother derailed him by saying, “We shall be leaving. Please know, if we could, we would be staying. You have family, real family. Once this current crisis has been sorted, we will be back. I would recommend shopping for proper Midgardian winter clothing so you will not freeze when you come and visit.”_

_“I...”_

_“Your punishment is your exile from Asgard and being mortal, no?”_

_Loki nodded._

_“So,” Helblindi smiled triumphantly. “There is no reason why you cannot come home with us or tour the rest of the realms. Have no fear, brother, you will not be stuck in this place unless you want to. Take care.”_

_Loki was still staring at the door where his brother had vanished when a few minutes had passed. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined finding real family. And when Odin had told him, he’d thought for sure they would hate him since he’d tried to kill them. But apparently Jotun values were totally different (and demented) and when he finally settled back into the mattress, a soft smile was playing across his face._

_Maybe something good was going to come out of his punishment after all. In any case, things were looking up.  
_  
“I am not moping because my brothers left before I got a chance to properly get to know them.”

“So you say...”

Loki narrowed his eyes. Was Stark calling him a liar? Contrary to popular belief in Midgard, he wasn’t in the habit of speaking untruths. He might be called the God of Lies but he was mostly the God of Mischief, or he had been, and wasn’t it the best lie to mostly speak the truth?

Wait...that sentence was faulty.

“Loki,” Stark then dared to reach out and padded his hand. Loki stared at the contact, eyes bright. His lips parted but Stark spoke before he could squeeze out a properly deserved insult for touching him when no touch had been invited. “You don’t have to be brave all the time. You’re good at putting up a front, you’ve done so for years but surely now is the time to drop that mask. You didn’t want your family to leave...”

“If you value your life, stop speaking,” Loki threatened and to his chagrin, Stark actually laughed at him.

“Oh please,” Stark waved him away. “You ought to be thrilled to have family. Especially actual brothers who aren’t in the habit of...”

“Stop. Now.” Loki interrupted, eyes narrowed to slits. “If you are going to go down the same road of madness again where I am some sort of victim because I slept with my brother, then I swear to you, you will regret it. I’ve made many questionable decisions in my life and I am proud to say, I made them all willingly.” More or less, he added in his mind but his point still stood.

What Banner had said to him, well, those words had struck a chord inside him. He couldn’t deny the truth he had heard but whenever Stark opened his mouth and started yapping on what a poor victim he was, he saw red. Almost quite literally.

“Bah...” Stark apparently was unable to heed any warnings. “If I hadn’t told Jarvis to lock the door every time Thor tried to enter...”

“You did what?”

Loki’s raised voice finally had Stark halting, blinking owlishly at him.

“Surely, you didn’t want the abusive asshole to sit at your bedside?”

Strike that. There was nothing almost _literal_ about seeing red. The colour of hate, blood and vengeance slowly bled into his vision as if an artery had been cut. Ignoring the sudden sting of his stitches protesting his movements, he launched himself off the chair and onto Stark. The guy squeaked, totally unmanly as Loki gleefully registered, before Stark’s chair toppled backwards, taking both of them down with it.

“How dare you banish my brother from my side!” Loki roared, totally ignoring the fact it had been him who had not so long proclaimed that Thor wasn’t his brother. In the heat of the moment, those petty squabbles no longer mattered. He grabbed Stark’s head, raising it from the ground, wanting to bash it against the ground when he was suddenly flung backwards.

His back connected with his chair, sending spikes of pain up his spine. “Argh...” he yelled, trying to stifle his scream. He was barely on the ground, when his shoulders were grabbed, his hands lifted over his head and pressed into the floor. His wound protested as those stitches were pulled into a direction they weren’t supposed to go.

“Tony!”

The weight was lifted off him. Loki took the reprieve to blink away the dark spots which were no longer red but actually kind of like stars threatening to take over his vision. He didn’t like them.

“He started it!”

“Really? The guy who nearly died and bled out not too long ago? He started it?”

“Yes!” Stark insisted. “He jumped me!”

“And in your great wisdom, you decided to follow up crazy with more crazy?”

Loki’s head hurt. Stark’s voice was grating on his nerves on the best of days and now, it was downright impossible to bear. Squeezing his eyes shut didn’t help and when he opened them again, he noticed Stark was within kicking distance. So he did the only mature thing he could think of: he kicked him hard.

“Argh!”

Oh how pleasant were those screams! Now, if they were only accommodated with pleas for mercy, he could fall asleep with a smile.

“You, out!” The words were accommodated with a shuffle and despite the haze of pain, Loki was pleasantly surprised when Stark was forced to limp out of the room. When the man shot him a parting glare, Loki winked at him. The resulting growl was like balm for his ego.

When Rodgers returned, he bent down, assisting Loki in getting up before forcefully depositing him back in the bed.

“Hey!” Loki protested when agile fingers lifted his shirt. What was it with all the touching?

“Your stitches survived,” Rodgers declared, his fingers retreating. “I would give you a lecture on appropriate behaviour,” Mr. Know It All said, “But I am pretty sure it would fall on deaf ears just like it would with Tony.”

“I can be reasonable,” Loki pointed out. “I wasn’t the one who started it...”

“But you were the one who threw himself on Tony...”

 _Threw himself on Tony?_ This had such an inappropriate ring to it that for a few seconds, Loki’s brain stuttered to halt. Never before had he thought about sex and Stark in the same second and now, it made his brain hurt. And yet, there was something a little bit thrilling about the notion of having Stark at his mercy, pleading for mercy due to very different reasons than imagined before. Hm...he might not be able to actually physically harm Stark. Knives were out of the question so were wips but...and the _but_ gave way to a myriad of ideas...

He missed Rodgers repeating the words he had uttered to Stark not too long ago, now giving them to Loki.

“You two deserve each other...”

##

“Brother!”

Loki wasn’t asleep. At least not anymore.

“Thor,” he whispered, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. When had he fallen asleep?

“I am sorry I could not visit you sooner but the Man of Iron...”

“Yes, yes,” Loki waved him away. “I know. He had Jarvis lock you out. How did you get in now?”

Loki finally looked at his brother, noting the wide smile on his face. “He is...” the imposing man was searching for words before he clearly parroted them without actually understanding what they meant. “He is upgrading his system and he is taking it offline for a few minutes.”

“How very sneaky of you...” Loki observed, adding a hint of pride to his statement because Thor had clearly taking a page out of Loki’s book and snug in.

“Yes!” Thor was proud.

“I thought you had deserted me,” Loki picked up the conversation. “I thought you didn’t want to talk to me again since I am so weak...”

“You’ll never be weak, brother,” Thor quickly announced. “I was heeding your words of caution which is why I didn’t break down the wall...”

Loki chuckled because he could totally see an enraged Thor using his precious hammer to break down the wall so he could come and see him. When had his animosity towards his brother vanished so utterly? Maybe when his fath...the All-Father had more or less given him absolution by telling him he understood why he had done the things he’d done...maybe this was the moment why he had let his brother back into his heart?

They might not be actually related but in the ways it counted, they were brothers. Unless Stark had his say because then...his face darkened, no, he wasn’t going to go there. Thor was the only thing he had left from his once real family and despite still feeling resentment towards Odin, he would be a liar if he didn’t admit to missing his adoptive mother. 

When everything had gone pear shaped, he’d never had a chance to actually talk to her and now, he never would. So Thor was all he had left and he wasn’t going to give up the only link he had unless someone threw him off a roof.

“I’m proud,” Loki said with amusement which was, of course, totally lost on Thor. “Thor...”

“Yes, brother?”

“Have you thought about what we talked about before?”

The lost puppy look was all he needed. Obviously, Thor hadn’t thought about their conversation once. Well, chances where if Stark and then Banner hadn’t been constantly reminding him about it, he might’ve put it out of his mind too.

“We can’t continue here like we did in Asgard,” Loki refreshed his memory. “I know you care deeply about Jane...you cannot have us both.”

“You can’t honestly tell me I have to choose between you and my beloved?” there wasn’t a hint of outrage in Thor’s voice, only puzzlement and hurt.

“Thor,” Loki tried again, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder, squeezing not so gently. “Customs are different here. She will not understand. Too many people know of us already.”

“Who?”

“Never mind,” Loki deflected. “If we were real brothers, our love wouldn’t be tolerated on Asgard either. You know this...”

“I can do research too...”

Loki blinked. “What?”

“There is no law against love between siblings as long as no off spring is produced. You are not the only one who knows how to work the library, brother.” There was even a hint of a smile on Thor’s face. “I knew you were troubled by this, so while you were unconscious, I travelled back home and read up on this for you.”

Loki was stunned. Thor had braved the library for him? This was akin to Thor putting his beloved hammer aside, akin to Thor giving up food and drink...it was unheard of...

“I...” 

Thor loved him. He really did. And yet, he had never been faithful. He’d never acted like a proper lover and even now, he was expecting to keep courting Jane. What if one day he would marry the wretched woman? Would he still want to keep Loki in his bed?

Up until now, Loki had never thought twice about it. No one specifically had caught his attention before and Thor had been more than equipped to cater to his needs. But now? What if he decided he did want to have Stark beg for mercy? Then what? Or was he expected to wait for Thor to be in attendance and in the mood so he could find release? Eventually, he would move out of Stark tower, trying to make his own way on Midgard. Then what? Was Thor honestly expecting him to stay _pure_ while he continued to be with his woman?

No, what hadn’t troubled him before, was definitely something to consider now. And he hadn’t even considered Thor’s possessiveness...

“No,” he made his voice as strong as he could. “I love you, brother.” He used the old endearment because he knew it would make Thor happy, especially now since he had refused to be called _brother_ by him for so long. “But this stops now. Things are different...and I don’t...let’s just stop.”

He had never before actually denied his brother what he wanted. It hadn’t even occurred to him and Banner’s words echoed through his mind again.

“No!” Thor sounded panicked.

“I still love you,” Loki quickly reassured, reaching out again to gently run his thumb over Thor’s cheek. “But this got to stop. For both our sakes since I can see how much you care about Jane...you don’t want to upset her, do you?

They stared at each other before Thor surprised him by grabbing him roughly be the shoulders, hauling him forward and into a deep kiss.

“Gngh...” Loki protested, not wanting to yield to his brother’s demanding tongue but the habit was hard to break. Especially since his body hummed in pleasure. It had been too long and Thor was familiar. He could trust him. Despite the sometimes rough handling, the occasional bruises...deep down, he knew that Thor would never actually really harm him.

A loud dang had him so startled he actually bit his brother’s tongue. It wasn’t the first time he swallowed blood, both in pleasure and in pain, but this time, it was most annoying.

“It’s true then!” the Lady Jane screeched. “I didn’t want to believe it when Bruce told me. I thought he’d gone mad because you couldn’t possibly be hurting your younger brother. The one you’ve been lamenting about for so long! No wonder he went nuts and tried to kill us all. I want to kill you too!”

Then, the tiny woman, barely able to normally frighten any man, lifted the tray again, bringing it down on Thor’s head once more. And Thor was too stunned to do much than gape.

“Look,” Loki tried to intervene. “This isn’t what it looked like...I mean, we were just kissing...and, well, he loves you!” He added somewhat desperately. This was exactly what he’d warned his brother about. Well, not exactly because apparently the Lady Jane wasn’t so much enraged about Thor cheating on her but more focused on the abuse nonsense Stark had been sprouting about.

 _Dang._ The tray connected with Thor’s head again.

Loki could see his brother slowly getting mad. This wasn’t good. He often made jokes about his brother’s lack of intelligence but truth to be told, Thor wasn’t as stupid as he often had people think. But, whenever rage took over, especially when it came to anything relating to him, all reason fled and if Loki didn’t get the situation calmed down soon, he shuddered as to what Thor might do.

“My best friend was abused for years by her father. She killed herself!” She yelled.

Loki had no clue what this had got to do with him but hey, women had never been rational and Midgardian women were even more confusing. Bless Sif and her warrior heart because with her at least he’d always known where he stood.

Then, what Loki had feared, came to pass. Thor seized being immobile, grabbing his beloved’s hand in a bruising grip. The tray dropped from her fingers, landing with a loud clang on the floor. 

Loki wasn’t going to let Thor do more than twist her arm because he knew where this was going. And Jane wasn’t going to be able to bounce back from this as easily as any Aesir who’d borne the brunt of Thor’s wrath. And besides, Thor didn’t really want Loki. He wanted Jane because there was a future to be had with the woman, a future which he could never have with Loki. If the blasted woman hadn’t shown up now, Loki surely would’ve gotten his brother to see reason. Surprising him never ended well.

Her face distorted in pain, her lips turned white.

Loki quickly got out of the bed, trying to put himself between the fighting lovers. He pushed himself before Jane, both hands on Thor’s fingers, trying to pry him free from the hold he had on Jane’s wrist.

“Seize this, Thor,” he hissed. “You know we’re through. You love Jane. Don’t make this worse...think!”

With a roar, Thor backhanded him, causing Loki to fly sideways. He connected with the wall, head bouncing off it like a ball. He crumble do the floor, seeing those blasted stars again. There was more screeching to be heard but despite his best attempts, he was unable to move again.

When he came to, he was in bed. Darkness was all around him and for a second, he’d thought he’d gone blind. Then he realized that night had fallen and no one had bothered to turn on any light.

He grumbled. Hadn’t those idiots noticed he liked to sleep with a night light? Constant darkness was...disconcerting...so someone, he wasn’t sure who, had installed a thing called a _night light_ which gave the most blessed faint light.

“Easy there,” a female voice urged him to stay in bed.

Loki grumbled and doubled his efforts to sit up. He needed to turn the light on. Despite the gentle hands trying to push him down, it was his raging headache which forced him to go limp. What the hell was this now?

Then...a dark red shimmer doused the room in a most pleasant light.

“I’m sorry,” the female babbled. “I didn’t realize you needed the light. Are you afraid of the dark?”

Loki scoffed. He wasn’t afraid of the dark. Had she forgotten who he was?

“Oh don’t grumble. You’re more like a cute, little kitten right now....than a tiger.”

The embarrassment...he wanted to die. But his head hurt. So he closed his eyes. Shutting the world out might work.

Wait...what was Jane doing here? It would’ve been preferable to wake up with Stark sitting at his bedside than to have the blasted woman there!

“What are you doing here?”

“You’re my knight in shining armour,” she said. “You tried to defend me. You almost killed me before but then,” she added more thoughtfully, “You never actually did try to kill me or my friends. You tried to hurt Thor and what I’ve seen today, I can’t say I blame you...”

Oh no...Stark had managed to get a convert. Oh wait...this was Banner’s doing. What the hell was wrong with these people? He had things under control. Everything had been fine until they had started to meddle and now Thor’s relationship was ruined, he’d inherited Jane of all people and his head hurt.

What was going to happen next?

Had his fath...the All-Father foreseen this would happen? Was this why he’d been turned into a mortal and banished here? Because those mortals were going to drive him crazy?

He might or might not have actually whimpered when he turned over onto his stitch-free side, hugging the covers.

##

“Tony...”

“No...”

“Tony...” like a persistent fly, Steve didn’t go away.

“Tell me you didn’t push Bruce to tell Jane about Loki...”

“I could,” Tony carefully answered, playing with his nearly empty glass. He needed a refill. There wasn’t simply enough Scotch around to drown out what had happened in the last few days but he could try, right? “But it would be a lie...”

“Tony...”

“What?” Tony challenged, putting his glass down on the nearby table so he could give Steve his attention after all. “Something needed to change. And you don’t think any of our words actually got through to him, do you? And I actually like Jane. She’s smart. She deserved to know.”

“But...”

“Don’t try and tell me I shouldn’t interfere in people’s lives...” Tony hissed. “What do you think we’ve been doing? Actually, out of all of this, Jane was the only person who really needed to be clued in. Her boyfriend was cheating on her. With his brother! He’d been hurting him for years...don’t you think she might want to know about this before committing to the same guy? What if he would turn violent one day? And I was right, wasn’t I? Did or did he not nearly break her wrist? And did or didn’t he throw Loki into a wall, nearly crushing his skull in the process?”

“He’s got a concussion,” Steve mumbled and before Tony could reply that this so wasn’t the point, his friend raised both his arms in defeat.

“I get it,” Steve slowly said. “But maybe we should consider that we aren’t actually capable of dealing with this.”

“I’m not calling Fury. I refuse to have this conversation with him. Thor can go and sulk all he wants wherever he ran off to.”

“I’m not talking about this,” Steve said with exasperation. “I don’t think poking Loki about what happened to him is working...we should consider getting him professional help...”

“Maybe,” Tony admitted before saying, “But how do you think this will go down? If he isn’t even talking to us about it, he isn’t even admitting anything happened...do you honestly think he’ll talk to a complete stranger? Never mind the whole issue about security clearance in the first place!”

“SHIELD surely has...”

“And then we’d have to tell Fury and didn’t we say we’d rather not do this?”

Steve sighed.

“This still isn’t working...”

“I know,” Tony eventually admitted. “But I’m out of options at the moment so how about we let things develop normally for a few days, let everyone calm down and then we’ll see where we’re at?”

“And Tony?”

“What?”

“You need to stop pushing Loki’s buttons...”

“I am not doing anything!”

“He’s like you. He’s smart and he’s got nothing to do. How about you take him with you to your lab? Have him help you?”

Tony gaped. “Are you insane?” Tony hissed. “I can’t let him anywhere near my babies! Have you forgotten he tried to be an evil overlord not too long ago? And he might not have his magic but he’s still smart! He could still do some damage, especially with my tech!”

“Or maybe all he needs right now is something to do and someone who trusts him, especially someone like you.”

“What does that mean?” Tony shouted but Steve had already turned his back to him. “Steve? Steve!”

But Steve, after developing a new habit apparently, was ignoring him.

Tony muttered curses underneath his breath but when he was done, he started discussing locking away his more top secrete research with Jarvis, making his precious lab Loki-proof. He’d kind of liked to see if Loki was really as smart as everyone though he was...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slapping a HUGE WARNING on this chapter. As before the first chapter, I am trying to walk a balancing act here between one point of view and another. I am not trying to make anyone the villain...I know, in the last chapter, Thor kind of got pushed into the 'evil' role but in this update here, we get to see his side of the story.
> 
> In my point of view, Asgard is a culture which is based on violence and something I would call a warrior code. Earth or Midgard might've started out like this a very long time ago, but we have different laws and conceptions now. Hence, shades of grey.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter deals with deals with sexual abuse, the definition of abuse and how, theoretically, two different cultures could interpret the nature of this differently. Since I am discussing this in the form of a story, by using Loki, Thor and Tony and their different view points, this could be triggering for some. So please consider yourself warned!
> 
> I do not meant to take this topic lightly. I am trying to work with this by using as much respect as I can and hopefully, I can accomplish this. Please do not forget that regardless of how difficult a topic this is or how much this might affect you, this is only a story and please read it as such.
> 
> Now, having written this long opening, I hope you will considered yourself warned and still be able to like this update.
> 
> (Loki POV will be back soon, I promise but in order to get a different view point, I had to give another character a voice...)

With one knee bent, slightly hunched forward, Sif arrived on Midgard. She didn’t necessarily need Heimdall to transport her but Midgard wasn’t easy to reach. Besides, when he called her, told her Thor needed help, her emotions had been pretty high.

What mess had her brother in arms gotten himself into this time around?

“223,” she mumbled, straightening up. The number didn’t make much sense to her yet but she had faith in Heimdall. All would become clear when it was needed.

The wind brushed some errand strands of dark hair out of her face, her cape blowing behind her. A few clouds hung high in the air and the temperature was pleasantly warm. Carefully she moved towards the edge of the construct she was currently standing on, peering over the edge.

 _Ah_ , she decided as a few things fell into place. She was on top of a huge building, so unlike anything she’d seen on her previous trip to Midgard. It was impressive, she decided. Very much unlike Asgard and its shining towers but still, quite imposing and awe-inspiring. Maybe there was a reason why Thor was so taken with this place and its inhabitants.

Turning around, she walked towards the centre where she spotted a door. She tried the knob and when it didn’t budge, she took a step back, raising her foot, giving it a good kick. It creaked viciously, as if the inanimate door was trying to complain but it gave way regardless. With a satisfied huff, she stepped through the new opening, blinking rapidly to help her eyes adjust to the new, darker interior.

Lights flickered on automatically after she’d taken a few more steps. She eyed the lamps quizzically before deciding she didn’t need to worry about them. She took two steps at a time on her way down. She must’ve already gone half way when she realized what the markings on the doors meant.

Numbers...223...a door number?

When she reached the floor with the correct number range displayed, she pushed the bar on the door, gaining entry. After following a now much more pleasant floor with plush carpets and well decorated walls, she found yet another plate with more numbers and directions.

Since she could read and count, unlike some people she was acquainted with, it was easy for her to figure out which way to go. When she finally stood in front of the door marked 223, she only hesitated briefly before she knocked.

Her effort was rewarded with a loud crash coming from the other door. Before she could decide if she should rush to the rescue or wait it out, the door was opened and a rather bedraggled looking Thor greeted her.

“Well,” She drawled, her way of greeting. “If I’m to help you, you’ll have to do something for me first.”

Thor blinked.

“Come along,” She gestured to him. “And bring whatever form of payment is required in this place. My help isn’t going to come cheap.

More blinking followed. To speed things up, she decided to turn around and head towards the stairs again. After a few seconds, her efforts were rewarded. The distinctive heavy footsteps of Thor followed her.

“Sif,” her friend finally found his voice again. Good, she decided, she’d begun to worry. “There is something called a lift over there...”

She eyed what he was pointing at, deciding she wasn’t going to travel the remaining distance by squashing herself into a tiny compartment.

“Has this place made you lazy?” She challenged instead, ignoring Thor’s hum of outrage. She held the door open for him and he pushed passed her with a renewed aura of haughtiness. “The steps will be good for you,” she continued on her mission to rile her friend. Truly, it had been too long. Volstagg was brilliant to have at her back in battle but, essentially, when there was nothing to do, his sense of humour sometimes could be a bit tiring. Hogun was too short tempered to be having any fun with unless she was itching for a fight. No one gave in as easily as Hogun did and she did appreciate her friend for it. And Fandral? Well, he usually spent all his free time chasing ladies or men who were willing to succumb to his charm.

Thor, for all his shortcomings, was one of her favourite people which was why she would lay her life down for him in a heartbeat. And, as much as it pained her to even think it, without Loki around to cause some mischief and to temper Thor’s rash tendencies, life had become a bit dull on Asgard.

And she didn’t do very well with boredom. It usually ended with her feeling as if ants were crawling over her skin. The tension only found relief if she would a willing partner to spar with or to go to bed with. Sadly, being a warrior maiden and well respected among the warriors, had most men in Asgard wary of her so finding willing bed parts often proved to be a bit of a sport. She would never admit to it out loud but she kind of envied her comrades for being able to simply find willing partners so easily.

“Where are we going?” Thor asked.

She sighed. “No how have you been? Any news from home? What brings you here?”

“How have you been? Did you bring any news from Asgard? Why are you here?”

“Not all at the same time!” She yelled in exasperation but she stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Heimdall said you needed my assistance so here I am. But before I dig you out from whatever hole you are currently residing in, I will require some Midgardian clothes.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you require new clothes?”

“I do not really blend in, now do I?” She shot back. Of course, she only got a confused, puppy look in return. “I want to experience Midgard this time around. Last time was too short for any lasting impressions and in order to actually do this, I cannot stand out. So, I need appropriate clothes for females around here...”

Thor nodded.

Excellent, she thought. She turned around, pushing the door open and right then, a Midgardian woman sauntered by on shoes which used thin, pointy knife-like weapons to increase the woman’s height. Her gaze travelled up the long legs towards a short skirt and finding an end when she settled on a dark blouse.

“I want those shoes,” She declared. “Marvellous weapons. Imagine what damage you could do when you kick them at your enemy! You could easily poke an eye out with those! Or,” She continued with excitement, “how effective those small swords things could be when used in a full frontal attack!”

“I am not so sure these women wear this for such a reason, Sif,” Thor declared.

She snorted. Clearly, Thor had no clue. There was no way any self respecting woman would wear such weapons and then not use them. “I find the scarf she has wrapped around her butt to be a bit constricting though,” she observed, head tilted sideways so she could continue to watch the woman until she vanished around a corner. “I will choose trousers instead. Yes, trousers...”

She then marched off, confident in the fact that Thor would follow.

##

“Where to?” Sif asked the moment they stepped outside. She was almost immediately overrun by rude people. One pointed glare from her, her hand resting easily on her sword had them scurrying away quickly.

“I do not...”

“You did not do your own shopping...am I right?” She asked, turning her head so she could look at her blushing friend. “Alright then. Let’s walk this way. Surely there must be a place around here which sells clothing.”

Thor nodded, happy to trail after her.

She was right, as she gleefully noted, because they had only needed to cross a street before she spotted deathly still people wearing similar outfits standing behind glass walls. “Are those prisoners forced into this by magic?” she quietly asked Thor, eyes a bit wide. She hadn’t known magic was this common on Midgard.

“Err...”

“Right,” she declared while she quietly wondered why she’d bothered to ask Thor to being with. As much trouble as Loki had usually been on their outings, he at least could be counted on to be able to use his head for more than just a facade.

“Follow me then,” she declared, grabbing Thor’s hand so he couldn’t run away from her before dragging him into the house. More women and a few men, rushed passed her but she noted with happiness they were all carrying bags of goods. She clearly was in the right space.

“Currency?” she held out her hand. When nothing happened, she turned around, letting go of Thor’s hand in the process. She snapped her fingers. “Did you or did you not bring what is required as payment in this place?

“Oh, yes,” Thor quickly smiled at her, digging for something in his pockets. “Tony Stark said this is all I need if I want to make any purchases.”

Sif dubiously eyed the slim card. She wasn’t convinced. Time to test it then. She swiftly snatched the card out of Thor’s hand, eyes searching the foray of people around her.

“You,” she declared, marching towards a man with a tag on his shirt. He looked harried, there was a sheen of sweat on his brow and he was eyeing someone in front of him with barely concealed hatred. She knew this look...Loki’s servants usually loved to look at him this way so clearly this man was a servant in this place. It mattered not to her that he was engaged in a conversation with someone else. “I require your assistance. I need a new wardrobe. Will this card suffice?”

She allowed the man’s intrusive look to travel from her head down her torso to her boots and then back up again. She was aware of the looks of desire she received and maybe, if the servant played his cards right, she would reward him later. But only if he managed to please her beforehand. She wasn’t about to reward random servants for nothing at all. Unlike Fandral, who slept with anything that moved. There was one time...well, she snickered, better not to think of it now.

“Of course, Miss...err...if you would follow me, please. I will set you up in one of our lounges. What exactly is it you require?”

She narrowed her eyes. Had she not been specific enough? “I require a set of complete Midgardian clothing. Price matters nothing.”

“Yes...yes...”

Pleased, she nodded. Finally he seemed to have understood her requests. Good servants were hard to come by but maybe she shouldn’t judge him too harshly. She did admire those who served, their ability to sometimes read desires before they were voiced out loud. She wouldn’t be able to follow such a calling. She’d chop the first rude guy’s head off and this clearly wasn’t the mark of a good servant.

An hour later, she had two bags stuffed to the brink with exciting Midgardian clothing. People were bowing before her when someone handed the card back to her. She tossed it at Thor who snatched it out of thin air.

The first few steps on those amazing weapons disguised as shoes had been difficult but once she’d found her equilibrium, there had been no stopping her. As predicted, the weapons slash shoes worked beautifully together with tight, form fitting trousers of such brilliant material that they stretched with every move she mad. Excellent gear for battle!

To cover her bare shoulders after donning a maybe too deeply cut shirt, she’d chosen to wear something called a vest. She’d normally consider a vest to be something a bit more substantial than the thin layer of clothing currently covering her arms and shoulders but she was willing to work with what was common around here. She wanted to blend in, after all.

And besides, she liked the image which looked back at her from one of those huge mirrors. Even Thor’s blue eyes seemed to have gotten wider.

“Now,” she declared. “Find us a good spot to discuss your current troubles.”

##

Sif decided she liked what those mortals called coffee. It came in so many variations that she had been next to unable to choose. Then Thor had suggested to just try them all, a, for once, surprisingly brilliant idea and she had chosen to do just that.

“Now...what is the problem?”

Thor remained silent.

“If you do not speak, I cannot help you.”

“Sif...” he started, uncharacteristically stuttering which put her immediately on high alert. Maybe this was graver than she’d anticipated! Either way, if Heimdall thought she could fix whatever was wrong, then she wasn’t going to proof him wrong.

“I do not quite know myself,” Thor admitted, voice kind of small.

She reached out, quickly padding him on the hand before pulling it back. “Why don’t you tell me of the events then which caused the problem? Maybe we can figure out together what is going on.”

This simply statement earned her a smile. Then Thor started talking and she let him recant what had recently happened without interrupting him.

When he was done, she stared.

“Please tell me,” she begged, voice barely able to contain her disbelief. “That neither you or Loki are under the impression no one knew of your relationship!”

Thor spluttered.

“No, really?” she continued, her eyes nearly turning impossibly wide. “You’ve been lovers for years!” she hissed, only lowering her voice when a few people started looking at her oddly. She wasn’t normally one to be cowering before strangers but this was a foreign place and this discussion was a lot more important than her pride as warrior.

“But...” Thor stuttered. “Loki is my brother. Do our parents know?”

“Of course!” Sif roared.

“Pst...”

She easily retrieved one of her slender knives which was currently hidden in one of the bags. She still needed to figure out how to best put them on her body and her poor sword was also currently wrapped up in a scarf. Very degrading but she had needed a place to put it when the servant had mutely shaken his head at her when she’d tried to fasten it behind her back.

The round woman squeaked and retreated. She made eye contact with a few more gaping people who all backed off. She didn’t hide the knife this time around, allowing it to rest on the table.

Then she went back to facing Thor.

“Odin knows? Mother knows?” Thor whispered.

“Honestly,” Sif huffed. “You weren’t really all that stealthy. Every time someone so much as looked at Loki, you went and challenged him to a fight. And if it was a woman, you always pushed Fandral towards her. How stupid do you think we have to be not to put this together after a while?”

“But...”

“And what about the sisters Grunhild and Brunhild?”

“What about them?”

She stared. If this was the level of astuteness Thor was blessed with then, by all that was holy, she was going to have to find Loki and start to worship him for managing to get Thor banished. 

“How...?”

“Oh...” He pursed his lips. “Of course, I know,” he hissed. “Everyone knows that when Brunhild shows up with a black eye, her sister will be limping. They’ve been lovers for years!”

“And you thought no one would notice about you and Loki?”

“But...”

“If you’re going to say you are brothers, I will take this knife and gut you!”

Thor closed his mouth.

“Look,” She relented. “I understand. The sisters were much older when they decided to forgo men and embark on a new life together but what made you think...oh...because he is younger...you were afraid someone would try to hurt Loki?”

“Yes,” Thor said with feeling. “He was so young, so trusting...and many would’ve tried to use him to get to me. Do you have any idea how many women have tried to sleep with me only so they could whisper their words into my ear? As if I would heed any advice given to me during or after sex! I only listen to people I know and I can trust!”

Sif blinked. Oh. She needed to stop underestimating Thor.

“So you tried to hide your relationship to protect Loki from those who would look for favours, those that would use him to get to you...”

“And,” Thor admitted. “Because he was mine and I don’t like to share.”

Sif smiled. Yes, Thor was very territorial. One man had once looked at her cross eyed, made a nasty comment about a woman being out of her rightful place and before she’d been able to teach him a lesson, Thor had already done it for her.

He was very possessive and protective of those he loved. And there weren’t very many people who got to experience this kind of pleasure.

“I also wasn’t so sure that a sibling relationship wasn’t against any laws...”

She blinked. “But you just said you were aware of the sisters...”

“Yes,” he admitted. “But have you ever seen anyone trying to tell either Brunhild or Grunhild what to do? The last person who tried was never seen nor heard from again so I figured, everyone might be turning a blind eye. I needed to be sure. And with everything that happened here, I needed to...”

“This is why you came back to Asgard?” Sif clarified. “When Heimdall told me you had returned to look up something in the library, I was sure you had contracted some sort of disease.”

Thor snorted. “No,” he answered. “I just wanted to make sure we weren’t breaking any actual laws...you know how many there are and how randomly they are enforced. Just because we haven’t actually borne witness to one law being enforced, doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist somewhere. And with Loki already banished, I had to make sure...”

“I understand,” Sif said quickly, placing yet again a hand onto Thor’s and this time, she let it stay there. “But what trouble are you in then on Midgard?”

Thor’s shoulders slumped. “I am unsure but it must have to do with Loki and our relationship.

“Maybe here,” Sif mused. “Sleeping with your brother is taboo?”

“Yes...” Thor muttered thoughtfully. “Jane did seem to be more focused on me sleeping with Loki than on me cheating on her...”

Sif frowned. “But Loki is your shield brother...how could there be any cheating involved?”

Thor shrugged. “Loki tried to explain this concept to me...”

“But you weren’t listening...” Sif concluded which got her rueful smile from Thor in return. Truthfully, she couldn’t quite blame him. If given half a chance, Loki did like to talk.

“What did she say?” Sit continued. “Word for word. What did she say?”

Thor looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he said. “My best friend was abused for years by her father. She killed herself. This is what she said.”

“Well...” Sif drew out the word. “A father sleeping with his child is so far out of line...” She shuddered. A child looked up to a parent, especially a father if the child is male. Boys usually tended to spend more times with their fathers while girls seemed to spend much more time with their mothers.

Of course, she’d been the exception to this rule but wasn’t there usually an exception for everything?

But what had any of this to do with Loki? What had prompted her to attack Thor?

“What does abuse mean?” She asked out loud. “I am familiar with the term but I think what I understand and what Midgardians associate with it, might be two different things.”

“You think?”

The barely suppressed hope shining through in Thor’s voice had her smiling. She was going to get to the bottom of this and fix it...oh yes, she was!

“You!” She addressed the random man who just happened to pass their table. He paused like a deer before a hunter, staring at her, frozen mid step. “What does abuse mean?”

“Ehm...”

“Before the Jotuns can bury your realm in ice, man...think! What do you understand when I accuse you of abusing me?”

“But I don’t know you!” The man was now wild eyed. “I never touched you!”

She sighed. Clearly, men weren’t the beacon of intelligence in any realm. Leave the work to the women since men would rather spend their time burying their nose in ale. “Move along then,” she waved at him, making eye contact with the female one table over.

She squeaked but one look from Sif seemed to have her hurrying to answer her question.

“Abuse means someone, usually someone with power over the other person, is using this power to push the other one into a situation he or she doesn’t want to be in.”

“Be more specific,” Sif ordered. “If an older man sleeps with a younger man...would this be abuse?”

“Not between consenting adults,” the woman clarified. “But, let’s say, if an older man, a teacher for example, were to encourage a pupil to have sex with him, this would be abuse.”

“We aren’t talking about children here,” Sif waved the woman off. 

She was about to try her luck with the next person when the stranger added. “No,” she said. “Child abuse is something else. I think what you mean applies more to someone who’s a teenager.”

Was this yet another thing which was different? Pupil and teacher relationships on Asgard were between one warrior and a warrior in training and yes, those often ended in bed. But a warrior could not be in training if he wasn’t of acceptable age already!

“Go on,” Sif encouraged. Maybe this woman would be able to shed light onto the difference.

“I mean,” she woman hastily added. “It would be abuse anyway but from what you said, you want me to clarify...err...”

“Just tell me why someone would consider someone, who’s for example just about to enter the prime of his life, as abusive if he sleeps with someone only a few years younger...”

The woman looked uncomfortable but Sif was proud to note she didn’t once break eye contact. Her voice was firm when she continued to try to explain the Midgardian concept to them. “Going back to the example of a teacher and a pupil. A teacher would generally be older. If the age difference is ten years, then a pupil could be 15. This would be abusive because the pupil would be a minor. He wouldn’t be mature enough to give consent yet in the eyes of the law, because a teacher would be in a position of power. But, ten years later, a difference of 10 years would generally no longer be considered abusive.”

Sif was starting to get an idea.

“Here, let me show you,” the woman grabbed a device from the table, quickly typed something into it before getting up and walking over to here. “Read,” she said.

Sif was dubious but then her eyes settled on the small device. How curious! This was like a book, only without pages! Midgardian magic was indeed impressive. No wonder Loki had decided to conquer the place.  
 _  
What is Sexual Abuse?_

_Sexual Abuse Definition. Sexual abuse is any sort of non-consensual sexual contact. Sexual abuse can happen to men or women of any age. Sexual abuse by a partner/intimate can include derogatory name calling, refusal to use contraception, deliberately causing unwanted physical pain during sex, deliberately passing on sexual diseases or infections and using objects, toys, or other items (e.g. baby oil or lubricants) without consent and to cause pain or humiliation._

_Child Sexual Abuse. Medem defines child sexual abuse as "any sexual act with a child performed by an adult or an older child." Child sexual abuse could include a number of acts, including but not limited to:_

_Sexual touching of any part of the body, clothed or unclothed;  
Penetrative sex, including penetration of the mouth;  
Encouraging a child to engage in sexual activity, including masturbation;  
Intentionally engaging in sexual activity in front of a child;  
Showing children pornography, or using children to create pornography;  
Encouraging a child to engage in prostitution.  
_  
“Thank you,” Sif regally inclined her head. Then, turning to face Thor, she said. “I think I understand what has your friends so upset.”

##

Explaining the concept to Thor was a lot more difficult than she had expected since she wasn’t so sure she had the facts right either. Abuse on Asgard wasn’t unheard of but close to it. In their warrior society, anyone hurting or pressuring someone physically weaker, would automatically get shunned because this wasn’t the mark of a proper warrior.

A warrior’s code was simply: protect and defend those who cannot do it themselves.

Any child who might come face to face with an abusive situation, knew all he or she had to do was come forward, speak the accusation and then the matter would be settled in the arena between the parent or guardian and the accused.

Apparently settling conflict with the sword was also something Midgardians weren’t too fond of.

Upon returning to Thor’s current lodgings, she had been pleased to discover the place held a much bigger device which also, upon many prompting, delivered page-less books.

“So my friends shun me, look at me as if I were a warrior without honour because they think I forced Loki into my bed?”

“In short, yes,” Sif agreed. She brushed some hair out of her face, leaning back into the chair so she could raise her legs and stretch. Those weapon shoes were brilliant but after spending a few hours walking in them, she was ready to try what the servant had called walking boots. The advantage of those boots was she could easily place two small knifes into them which might actually make them near perfect.

“Violence in bed is also something, according to those miniature books in the device, which they do not approve of...”

“But...” Thor stuttered. “Loki and I often fought.”

“Maybe,” she suggested. “You have to consider he is mortal now. If he sustains injuries now, he might not heal as swiftly, especially without the added benefit of his magic.”

After a pause, she added. “With Jane...”

Thor blushed but then he shook his head. “No, I was careful with her. She seems so fragile, I didn’t want to engage her in our typical coupling...at least not until later, until we have become much more familiar with each other.”

Sif nodded. This had been a wise decision.

Then she noted Thor’s stricken looks. “You aren’t thinking about the times we were intimate, are you?”

“I was not gentle with you...”

She rushed onto her feet, quickly stepping out of her killer heels. Then she bent down, grabbing one of them and hit Thor over the head with the less sharp side. She didn’t want to actually poke his eye out. She just wanted to drill some common sense into him.

“I loved it when you threw me across the room!” She declared. “And have you forgotten how I used a knife to carve my name into your chest?”

Thor blushed, how endearing!

“Clearly, there is a marked difference between what we consider acceptable behaviour and what they do. Not only when it comes to violence...”

“So this is why they are looking at me with horror? They think I knowingly harmed my brother? I would never...! I would rather rip out my arms, tear out my eyes than ever harm Loki!”

Sif nodded. There was the proof. Even their speech was full of violence and until a few hours ago, she wouldn’t have thought anything of it. Now her chances of finding a willing bed partner on Midgard were dwindling down from small to nonexistent because she wasn’t going to just lay back and take it. She was very active in bed and it often included knives, ropes and other funny and helpful gadgets.

Oh well, maybe once she got back to Asgard, she could persuade Fandral on a little tour of the neighbouring realms.

“Thor,” she said before her friend could rush out of the room, probably aiming straight for wherever Loki was. “Remember Loki is human now. If you keep coupling with him, you will have to use caution...”

“He says we have to stop...” Thor lamented.

“Why?” Sif inquired. Loki had seemed fine until recently but then again, many things had changed in a short span of time. She might have never been best friends with Thor’s little brother, especially not with the tricks the devil had played on her, but she had never actually harboured any ill will towards him either.

“Because I am with Lady Jane. And sleeping with someone else would be considered cheating...”

Sif blinked. “But he is like your shield brother!”

“I know!” Thor roared. “But this is yet another one of those curious things!”

“Can you give Loki up?”

“I love Jane,” Thor replied.

“Well,” Sif pointed out. “You can love Lady Jane and you can love Loki. But if you want to keep Jane, you will have to express your love for your brother differently.”

“I don’t want to...”

“Thor...” she said, crossing the distance so she could crowd into his space. “You love me too, don’t you?”

He nodded. “And yet, we have stopped sharing a bed for a long time. Love can change. It can grow. All you have to do is nurture it...

“Would you have married me?”

Sif snorted. “I might have. But we’re too much alike. It would not have worked out. We would have killed each other. You need someone who compliments you, who is different. And I think, your Lady Jane might be just this person...”

“But now she won’t want anything to do with me anymore. She thinks I would harm my brother! My fellow shield brothers think I am a monster! And I almost hurt her! I did push Loki into the wall! I...”

“Stop panicking like an old wife,” Sif criticized him. “Now that we have figured out what the problem is, we can address it. This is nothing more than a mere misunderstanding so like proper people, we are going to head over there, and tell them.”

“Discuss feelings?”

“Yes, Thor,” she said as if she would address a child. “I’d rather go into battle too but this isn’t a fight you can win with your hammer.”

Thor grumbled but then he nodded.

 _Men_ , Sif thought. _Where would they be without a woman to talk sense into them?_

##

Sif was a well trained warrior who had seen many things in her life. She been the cause of many nightmares to those who dared to crosse her. She wasn’t easily impressed. But, she had to admit, this place was definitely a work of art.

She was leaning against a huge glass window, staring at the people below who resembled ants in more ways than one. Her hand was placed against the window, leaving her print behind.

Behind her, Thor was pacing the room. A bodiless voice had ushered them into this large room, announcing that Tony Stark, Loki Odinson, Jane Foster and Steve Rodgers would be with them shortly.

Sif was pleased to note that Loki hadn’t changed his last name yet. She also saw how Thor smiled at the announcement. Sap, she thought.

“You look like a caged animal,” She scolded Thor.

Her friend immediately stopped pacing and walked to stand beside her.

When the door opened, she carefully seized up everyone who entered. Her knives had all been strategically placed inside her walking boots and she’d flung her sword over her shoulder – just in case.

“We have come to talk.” Thor said.

“To clarify a misunderstanding,” Sif elaborated.

Her estimation of Thor’s intended rose when the small woman sent daggers towards Thor. For now, she was still entitled to think ill of him since she wasn’t yet aware of the differences between their cultures. If, after the explanation, she kept this up, Sif was not adverse to give her a practical example of how they solved conflicts back home.

The one who was called Tony Stark, the owner of this place, seemed to be vibrating with constant energy. She smiled, almost despite herself. He reminded her of Loki even if physically they were nothing alike. There was the same thirst for knowledge in his eyes, the same constant twitchiness in his bones and the sparkle of mischief in his expression. Yes, he was much like Loki.

“Loki,” she gave all her attention to him. “I have missed you.”

“Seriously?” Loki asked her, raising an eye brow. “I thought you’d surely would want me dead...”

Sif shrugged. “Frigga and I share a new passion for archery. We’ve spent countless hours talking and shooting.” She winked at him.

A slow smile spread across his face. “What were you using as a target?”

“You know, the usual,” she easily said, inching towards him. “Trees, small flying objects, portraits...”

“Of whom?”

Sif smiled. “There was spectacular quarrel between your mother and your father. I do not know what started it but it ended with her chasing him through the hall, shooting him with her arrows.”

“I am sorry I missed this,” Thor said.

She nodded. “Yes, this will be re-told many times, regardless of how much Odin would like to have people forget about it.”

Loki sniggered. “So you were shooting at Odin’s image then.”

Sif shrugged. “Not only him,” she clarified.

Loki laughed.

“You often settle arguments with violence?” the blond man, who she’d deemed unimportant until now, inquired.

“Of course,” she answered casually. “It is honourable, a good test of skills and it ensures no one walks away with bad feelings. Once the fight is over, so is the disagreement.”

“You cannot settle arguments with fists!” Thor’s intended shouted.

“Little Lady,” Sif baited her, wanting to see how long it would take for her to lose control. “It is our way. We are Aesir. Our culture is based on the warrior code. We do not coddle, we do not condone violence against the weak but we also do not feel the need to debase ourselves by talking about our feelings for hours on end.”

She was formulating her reply especially challenging to see what reaction she would get. In essence, it was true. She’d rather grab her sword and battle anyone who looked cross at her than sit down and talk about her feelings but if being a warrior had taught her anything, then it was that you had to accept that some conflicts could actually not be settled with the sword. Regardless of how much she would like to do so.

Jane spluttered, balling her fingers into tight fists. She turned her head, searching for Thor. When their gazes met, she nodded once. A smile broke across his face, lighting up the room. She rolled her eyes. It was sweet how her approval of Lady Jane mattered to him but it also had her stomach churning. Would she ever find someone worthy of her affection?

When she looked away, she found the tall blond man staring at her. She narrowed her eyes but he never looked away. The blue eyes were like the sky and maybe she shouldn’t have discarded Midgardian men so quickly. He did look like he could provide some entertainment. It was an idea to keep in mind.

But first things first.

“I have been sent here because Thor needed my help. Apparently, there is some misconception on how poor Loki here has suffered greatly at the hands of our favourite big oaf!”

“How dare you make light of what happened...” the tall blond (Steve?) stuttered.

“Poor Loki?” Loki predictably raged.

“Oaf?” Thor boomed.

Sif took a step back, leaning against the window, watching chaos spread throughout the room as everyone voiced their grief.

Thor and Loki looked ready to come to blows and even Jane appeared to be on the verge of grabbing something and use it as a weapon. Yes, Sif decided, she clearly would do.

She’d learned from the master of mischief after all. She watched chaos unfold for a little while before she casually removed one of her daggers and allowed it to sail through the air, narrowly missing the one called Steve.

The room fell silent.

“Now,” she declared. “Why don’t you let me speak?”

When no one contradicted her, she launched into an explanation of what she had discovered earlier on. When she was done, more silence reigned in the room.

“You can’t make light of child abuse!” Jane shouted. “My friend...”

“Yes,” Sif interrupted her. “Thor told me about that. I am sorry about your friend,” Sif nodded to her once to show she shared her sorrow before she continued. “And on Asgard, such a father would not only have been sentenced to death but he would’ve also had his limbs torn off him...every limb...”

She let the implication settle...One second...two seconds...three seconds...and then, the Midgardian men turned as white as Jotunheim snow.

“You mean...” Tony Stark made an aborted gesture towards his groin.

“Of course,” Sif nodded. 

She watched him swallow.

“Loki,” she addressed him now, “Did, at any time, Thor truly harm you? Did you feel you were unable to tell him to go away? Did you feel compelled to submit to him?”

“Who said I submitted to him only?” he shot back.

A few throats were cleared in the room in embarrassment and Thor blushed. Yes, Loki was deeply scared, she could see it.

“You are still trying to play down...” It was Steve who spoke now.

“I am not trying anything,” Sif quickly said. “What I am though trying to do, is explain that our people have different perceptions of things.”

“So you speak from experience? You and Thor?” Tony stared at her.

She sniggered. Yes, the little man was clearly interested in hearing more about her and Thor.

“Yes,” She agreed, leering at Thor. For once, he didn’t blush but actually managed to smile seductively at her. “We enjoyed our couplings. And yes, we also enjoyed the violence that came with it. Thor was gentle with you, Jane, because he knew you would not be able to handle how we normally did things. You do not heal as quickly as we do. And if Thor is guilty of anything, then it is of forgetting that Loki is no longer like he was.”

“But they are brothers!”

“Not really...”

“But they didn’t know this!”

“And the whole of Asgard knew about their relationship from the moment it started.”

“Really?” Loki stared at her. She nodded. He looked thoughtful.

“There is no taboo between brothers and sisters. The only thing explicitly forbidden is to produce off spring. And, of course, love is only tolerated between siblings and not between parents and child.”

She shuddered. Even just thinking about something this atrocious had her wanting to go out and kill something evil.

“Thank you,” Tony spoke again. “We’ll discuss what you’ve said....”

“No,” Thor stepped forward. “You are my shield brothers. I am pleased you would look out for my brother....that you would embrace him so even if until recently he was an enemy of your realm...but why did you condemn me of a crime without hearing my side of the story? Surely everyone accused of a misdeed deserves the right to be heard? Is this different here?”

“No,” Tony muttered. “Innocent until proven guilty. It’s kind of our thing...”

“I’m sorry,” Steve stepped forward, reaching out. Thor did the same and then the two men held hands, nodding. When Steve let go, he took a small step backwards before he continued talking. “Thor is right. We should’ve come to you. Regardless of what we thought you’d done, or how apprehensible we thought it was, we should’ve talked to you about it. I am sorry, Thor. Please accept my apology. Next time, I will come to you first.”

Thor, the big sap, accepted the apology without demanding a blood price. Sif sighed. Well, this wasn’t her fight. Unless, she eyed the blond man again. Yes, he had a fine body, great bone structure and he seemed strong enough to survive her appetites. She could invite him into her bed and make him pay...and pay...and pay...in a very pleasurable way, of course but still, it would settle the score, right?

##

When everyone was gone, Tony cradled a bottle. He had no clue what it was but it was strong and guaranteed to put him under the table in under half an hour if he put his mind to it.

“Give me that,” Steve snatched it out of his hand.

“Hey!” he protested but to his surprise, Steve didn’t put the bottle away. Instead, he drank from it, long and deep. “I thought alcohol has no effect on you.”

Steve shrugged while still drinking. When he was done, he handed the bottle back. “I still remember the feeling of getting drunk. And it tastes better than water.”

Tony grinned, patting the empty spot on the sofa. Steve sat down.

“Have you talked to Loki?” Steve asked.

“No,” Tony answered. “Have you talked to Jane?”

“No.”

“What do you think?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know,” Steve drew out the last word. “I mean, we should’ve come to Thor. We should’ve let him explain...not condemn him straight away but the evidence...”

“Hm...”

“Do you think they are really this violent?”

“Have you read any of the myths?” Tony asked, turning slightly so he could look at Steve who shook his head. “Let me...” Tony pushed himself into a sitting position. Then he leaned forward, snatching a tablet from the table. After a few clicks, he handed it back to Steve. “Read...just a few...”

He watched as Steve did, eyes slowly growing wider and wider. Eventually, he put the tablet down, looking at Tony like he would assume a virgin would stare at the first real cock to ever grace her presence.

Hm...Tony tried to conjure up such an image but no, he had never actually slept with a virgin before. He would imagine, he’d looked rather wide eyed during his first sexual encounter but it was such a long time ago that he couldn’t even recall who it had been with.

“Do you honestly think?” Steve asked, somewhat breathlessly.

“I’m sure at least half of it is nothing but nonsense,” Tony declared. “Still, it’s kind of like going to a different country where no one speaks English.”

“Should we have thought about this before?”

“Steve,” Tony urged him. “Don’t beat yourself up over this. We tried to do the right thing...and I still think, we weren’t completely wrong.”

“Yes,” Steve said after a long pause. “Maybe sleeping with your brother is acceptable in Asgard. Maybe settling things with violence instead of talking is fine too...but they are like us in most other things...they love, the marry, they have children...I think, they might not recognize the emotional problems but I still think Loki is messed up by what happened.”

“Thor did push him into a corner. He did isolate him by not allowing him to have any other relationships...sexually at least...” Tony added. “But maybe, it really isn’t such an issue as we think...I mean,” he clarified. “If you don’t even accept the concept of what happened could be abuse, you can’t really be damaged by it, right?”

“So you are saying that in a society where beating a child, for example, is acceptable, the child wouldn’t be traumatized?”

“My head hurts,” Tony replied.

“Tony...” Steve’s voice was slowly rising.

“Steve...” Tony echoed his friend’s name right back at him. “I’ve got many degrees. Hell, I am a genius and I’m not the only one who says so. But don’t ask me about the human psyche. I’ve got so many issues of my own that you can’t honestly expect me to give you an answer which would be acceptable...”

“What...?”

“My father thought,” Tony explained, voice very quiet, barely audible even, “That it was totally fine to ignore me unless he felt the need to yell at me. He might’ve never raised his hand but honestly? There were a few times, where I would’ve wanted him to hit me because then he would’ve had to acknowledge I was alive!”

“Tony...”

“No,” Tony interrupted him. “Don’t come to me if you are looking for someone to talk about healthy relationships. No, I don’t think Loki is fine. Throwing a tantrum of his calibre takes major issues. But at least we now know that Thor isn’t really the bad guy in this...I lost sleep over this! I tried to reconcile the guy who saved my ass over and over again with the guy who would hurt his little brother! You can’t tell me this sat easy with you?”

“No, it didn’t...”

“Then,” Tony continued. “Let’s put this behind us for now. No more poking at Loki or at Thor. I’ll take Loki into my lab tomorrow, see if I can get him engaged in something constructive while Thor can try and reconnect with Jane.”

“Do you think they will get back together?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. But I can’t worry about them too. They are adults. They can talk about this...”

“Thor?”

“Well,” Tony amended. “They can try.”

“I still want to keep an eye on Loki though,” Steve insisted. “If not for his sake then for all our lives...I mean, he has no magic now but how permanent do you think this is?”

“Er?” Now it was Tony’s turn to be puzzled. Had he missed something?

“Come on,” Steve urged him. “When Thor came to Earth, he was powerless too. He even got banished like Loki. And he did get his powers back eventually.”

“But Odin didn’t say...”

“Somehow I think the Father of Gods would be wise enough to let his smartest and cockiest child figure this out on his own. I mean, how else is Loki supposed to learn anything?”

“You think he might get his magic back?”

“Yes,” Steve nodded. “I think it’s possible. And who is to stay he won’t return to his old ways then? No, we have a chance now to get through to him. To make him see that he isn’t alone with whatever pain he carries. If we can make him understand, if we can help him, then he won’t be a threat when he returns to his former status...”

Tony hummed.

“I mean,” Steve continued. “Would you honestly be able to fight Loki after all of this? After you’ve seen him this vulnerable? After you found out what he’d been through?”

Tony didn’t have to speak out loud because Steve was right. Loki’s action might have earned him villain status but what set him apart was that he had actually not started out as evil. He’d been pushed and shoved and then he’d taken all the wrong turns.

Tony could relate. If after his kidnapping, if after his best friend and mentor had tried to kill him...if...well, if he hadn’t had Pepper in his life or Rodney hadn’t been there, who knew how he would’ve handled the anger? He could’ve easily turned to making horrible weapons instead of creating his suit to help protect people.

“I’m going to Fury tomorrow...”

“No, Steve...”

“No,” Steve insisted. “They’ve offered me counselling before. Something about being a man out of time...I’m going to take Fury up on his offer. Then I’ll see if I can get a professional to talk to me about this...see if I can get any ideas about helping Loki...because I don’t care what is or isn’t acceptable in Asgard...Loki’s action are clearly a scream for help and I’m not going to turn a blind eye simply because of a different culture...”

Steve had a point. But so had Sif. Was it really their place to interfere in something so alien? But, a small voice in the back of Tony’s mind whispered, what about Loki? What about being young and impressionable and locked in a possessive relationship without a way out? It might’ve been condoned, accepted even but what if Loki had said no? Would Thor have backed off?

No, Tony decided. Thor wouldn’t have held Loki down to have his way with him but he would’ve tried to persuade him to see it his way. This was what made this such a tricky situation. Everything was so murky...nothing was easy...shades of grey, no clear black, no clear white.

He kind of like his lines drawn neatly. Good vs Evil...those kind of lines. This was why he liked mechanics. You were either right or wrong. Equations either balanced out or they didn’t. There was no room for grey.

Life though wasn’t like this.

Now his head hurt for real. He closed his eyes. Tomorrow he was going to take Loki to his lab and see about getting to know the man better. Anything else could wait. He was just glad that Thor was still their friend.

He would’ve hated having been so wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Steve is called Steve Rogers...somehow this didn't translate into the story. It has been brought to my attention that I misspelled the name. SORRY! When I have the time, I will go through this fic and edit it.
> 
> I am sorry if I incorrectly name other things. I am only familiar with the movies so I guess I am working on the rest. Sorry the update took this long but it is extra long. I am back at work which means I have less time to write. :(
> 
> I hope you guys are still interested. We are now entering the last half of the story so not that many chapters left to go. Thanks so much for all your support, comments and kudos...you really are the best!

“Time to get up, sleepy head!”

The too cheerful voice hurt his head. Turning around, he buried his head underneath the pillow. Suddenly, his cocoon of blankets was yanked away.

“Hey!” He protested indignantly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Stark only grinned at him like the loon he was. 

“Want to come and play with me?”

This statement was accompanied by a wink.

Loki’s mouth gaped open. Surely Stark wasn’t propositioning him? And if he did, he needed some quick lessons in how to propose to people! Not that Loki would be amendable to such relations…well…he tilted his head sideways, allowing his eyes to run unabashed over Stark’s form. He might be smaller than him or Thor but he doubted there was actually anything really _small_ about him. He didn’t carry himself like a man worried about his… _size_. Then again, Stark was very much like Thor in many ways, especially when it came to the confidence part, and to his rash and sometimes abrasive behaviour.

Thor might be more likely to settle conflict with his fists than Stark was but they both were very excitable. Kind of like two peas in a pod…

“Lab…” Stark suddenly stuttered. “Want to come to my lab?”

Loki blinked once more. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

“You’re inviting me to your inner sanctum?” Loki repeated what he’d just heard. “Aren’t you worried I might run off with something dangerous?”

“Nah…” Stark waved Loki’s very legitimate concern away. 

Loki narrowed his eyes. He might no longer have magic but how dare this mortal dismiss him as no threat! Before he could launch into some scalding comment, Stark managed to take all the wind out of his sails by saying. 

“Trust has to start somewhere, right?”

Then he proceeded to smile charmingly at Loki who’d gone silent. _Alright_ , he thought, _if for once there was no witty comeback on his mind, he’d better just pretend he’d gone quiet on purpose._

And he’d be lying if he wouldn’t admit to being curious about Tony’s work place. The switch from Stark to Tony happened so seamlessly, not even Loki noticed.

He extracted himself from his covers, getting up, stretching his long body sky high. When he was done, he turned around, reaching to grab his discarded sweatpants from the floor. He’d just pulled his shirt over his head when he noticed Tony’s slack jaw.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Huh?” Tony was still staring, and he wasn’t looking at Loki’s face. “Nothing, nothing at all!”

Loki frowned. Then he shrugged and finished dressing. The sneakers were comfortable even without socks so he didn’t waste any time there.

“I’ll be just a minute,” he declared, making his way to the bathroom.

“What’s with the night light?” Tony yelled after him. Loki ignored him in favour of his morning routine. When he was done, he exited the bathroom.

Tony was now sitting on his bed, playing with a seam. “Took you long enough,” he mock grumbled. Loki could tell though he wasn’t really cross.

He rolled his eyes at the engineer, making a _let’s go gesture_ with his hands.

##

Tony’s lab was really impressive. Especially those magically sentient things. Loki still didn’t quite comprehend what _creating an AI_ meant. It looked to him as if Tony had trapped something sentient, something with a soul, and then gave it a new form but apparently this wasn’t what he’d done.

He was confident though that given time, he’d figure it out. After all, he hadn’t become so proficient in magic in one day. And the way Tony and the people of Midgard did things, was quite different to how he had worked his magic before.

It was a challenge and Loki thrived on challenges!

His tongue was peaking out but he didn’t notice. He was too busy with burning a hole into something shiny that he didn’t even notice Tony staring at him.

Suddenly, all lights went out. 

Loki might, or might not, have squeaked.

“Just give it a second…” Tony announced.

Nothing continued to happen.

“Jarvis?” Tony eventually yelled.

“Yes?”

“Yes? Yes? This is all you got to say for yourself? What’s with the lights?” Tony was now yelling at his most impressive AI.

“There is a city wide black out.”

“But why am I without power?”

“If you would recall, Sir…” and the _Sir_ was said with such an intonation that Loki quietly exchange it with it _idiot_. “I advised you against re-rooting the power last week. You said you knew what you were doing.”

Loki carefully dropped what he was holding, turning around. The lab wasn’t completely dark since there was a huge window close to the high ceiling but otherwise, it was almost as if they’d been dropped into an abyss.

Tony had explained the lack of windows to him by saying in a crowded place like New York, he couldn’t risk someone trying to spy on him from one of the neighbouring buildings. And regardless of how many reflective windows and security measures he put up, nothing beat a thick wall. Tony did have a point there. Loki had been quite close to pointing out that the guy might be a paranoid but unlike some people he knew, he was able to act in a polite manner when the circumstances required it. And Tony had given him something sharp and fire-spewing to work with. He could cut the guy some slack.

He was just in time to vaguely see Tony splutter. “Of course I know what I am doing!”

“Then you shouldn’t be surprised that your back up generator is not working since you disabled it in order to rout more power to…”

“Yeah, yeah…” Tony interrupted his AI.

Loki watched as he raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

“Guess we’re going to have to wait for the power to come back…”

“Can we get out?”

“Uhm…” Tony hummed. “The doors are re-enforced. When the power went out, the extra locks engaged. No, we can’t get out.”

“Your suit?”

“Upstairs.”

“The torch thing I’ve been using to burn a hole…”

“If it were this easy to break into my lab, don’t you think I would’ve been robbed by now?” Tony shot back. “The moment you put that torch to the wall, a gas will be dispelled and I’d rather not knock myself out, thank you very much.”

Loki swallowed. He wasn’t afraid. Hell, no! It was just…he didn’t like the darkness…not darkness without a light and he didn’t like being confined to dark places and this…it kind of fit the bill.

A shiver ran up and down his spine. No, his hands weren’t shaking because he was putting them into his pockets. He wasn’t hunching his shoulders either…he wasn’t!

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Loki quickly answered. He belittled his comment though the moment Tony stepped into his space by nearly jumping sky high.

“For a seasoned villain,” Tony said somewhat too casually, “you do seem to have a lot of hang ups.”

“I don’t have _hang ups_ ,” Loki countered, feeling offended. “I’m not afraid of the dark!”

“You brought it up!”

And just now he might’ve brought up _the dark_ but only because Tony was manipulating him, the freak!

“I did not!” Loki rejected the counter argument.

“You sure did.”

“No…”

“Yes…”

“No…”

“Then why do you have a night light? Why do you look as if you’d rather curl up under the table than stand here?”

“I don’t want to curl up under the table!” Loki defended himself. “Who knows what’s under there!”

It was a legitimate concern in Tony’s lab but his statement didn’t reflect this. He cringed. Now he’d only made himself sound afraid of what ever was lurking underneath Tony’s table.

“I’m not afraid!” he insisted.

For whatever reason, Tony backed off. He even moved away, and if Loki felt a bit cold without having Tony so close he could practically feel his body’s heat, then he was probably just imagining things.

Loki decided not to brave the chaos that was the lab. He slunk to the ground, sitting down. 

“How long will this take?”

He couldn’t see Tony but he was sure the guy was shrugging.

“Probably a few hours,” was the answer, coming from the far right. What was he doing over there? “Could be longer, not sure how efficient they are or what’s wrong…”

It was only their luck that night had fallen in the mean time, so the window on the far side of the lab wasn’t providing any illumination either. Starlight might be pretty but it wasn’t very effective.

##

Chewing on his cheek was a habit Tony was rarely aware off unless he bit down hard enough to draw blood. Like now.

“Where is the bloody…” He mumbled, followed by, “Oh…there you are.”

He snatched the torch, flicking the switch. Despite his supposed intellect, he wasn’t smart enough to hold the bulb away from his face, so when the torch flared up, he blinded himself.

“Ark…” he complained.

“What are you doing?” Loki’s voice didn’t sound shaky at all but Tony was pretty certain the ex-villain was having issues with the darkness.

Turning the light away from his eyes didn’t help matters because now all he could see were white dots dancing merrily with each other. After a few seconds, his vision did restore itself, and only then, did he deem it save enough to move.

Using the light to guide his passage through his cluttered lab, he made his way back to the workbench where Loki was currently at.

When he sat down next to him, their fingers brushed. A jolt of something akin to electricity ran through him and he nearly dropped the light in the process.

From the harsh intake of breath next to him, he hadn’t been alone. While he chewed on his lower lip, a sign of nervousness which he would never admit to out loud, he turned his eyes.

Loki was staring straight ahead into the darkness. Tony could only stare at a part of his face but when he turned to face him, he was practically mesmerized by how the light danced in the green eyes.

He swallowed hard, fighting the spike of arousal threatening to overwhelm him.

“I’m not afraid of the dark,” Loki insisted.

“Keep telling yourself that, babe…” Tony shot back.

“Babe?”

Tony hummed, not wanting to justify himself. Getting people to talk wasn’t usually a problem for Tony. Well, to clarify, getting people to _rant_ at him was easy. Why again had Steve thought it would be a good idea for him to try and connect to Loki? He was the least likely candidate for sympathetic talks. He was more like an elephant in a glass house, trampling around and maybe only occasionally finding what he was looking for.

Chances were pretty good he would make matters worse than better.

Then again, it wasn’t as if Loki had actually managed to interact with anyone else…

There was something else weighting on his mind though, a question he’d been practically burning to ask. Maybe now was the chance?

But he’d never get an honest answer if he didn’t give something up first. Tit for tad, right?

He cleared his throat. Loki merely raised an eye brow. Tony’s throat threatened to constrict but despite the flutter in his heart, he wasn’t going to give in to fear.

“By all accounts, my father was a brilliant man.”

Tony watched as Loki blinked at him. Tony smiled. It was a broken shell of a smile but still, it helped ease the tension within him.

“He never wanted a son,” he continued. “Well,” he amended. “At least I don’t think he did because he never paid much attention to me. He wanted a legacy, someone to carry on his name. He only really ever noticed me when he was yelling at me.”

Loki was very quiet but Tony could see his interest clearly reflected in his posture.

Despite his tongue feeling as if it was tight down by led, he forced himself to continue. “So my perfectly reasonably reaction was to act out. If the only way I could get my father’s attention was to make an ass of myself, then so be it.”

At this, Loki snorted.

“I did drugs, slept with countless men and women and got arrested a few times for various things. Then, when I took over the company, I threw myself into making weapons. Well, my nickname used to be, for a very long time, Merchant of Death. Did you know that?”

Loki shook his head.

“What I’m trying to tell you is that I think I can at least relate to what you went through. Couldn’t have been easy to figure out that the monsters you were raised to hate, are actually your own people. And I don’t even want to know how it would feel to figure out that your loving parents might not actually have loved you at all. So you snapped…understandable if you ask me.”

“You know nothing,” Loki hissed. He broke eye contact in favour of staring into the darkness again. Tony didn’t want to know what he saw there, he had his own horrors to contemplate. “I always felt as if I didn’t measure up. At least now I know why. It’s no wonder I never excelled at the things Aesir are supposed good at.”

“I don’t know,” Tony interrupted him. “From what I’ve seen so far, you aren’t totally unfit to be called an Aesir. It’s Aesir right? Or Asgardian?”

“I don’t care,” Loki answered. “I know what you mean anyway. And you must be joking…”

“No,” Tony insisted. “Obviously I can only base my observations on Thor and now on Sif but I think you aren’t really so different than you’d like to think.”

This must’ve gotten Loki’s attention because he turned his pale face towards Tony again. “Explain,” he ordered.

“From what Thor explained, the Aesir seemed to be a very war like people…”

“I don’t fight with the same weapons,” Loki interrupted. “I never liked playing with swords or going on quests…”

“But you do…” Tony added. “Sure, you’ve got a mischievous side to you but you can’t honestly say, you’re the only one who ever pulled pranks.”

When Loki didn’t answer, Tony felt justified in continuing. “Also, your temperament seems very suited to such people. You never back down, you won’t let anyone tell you what to do and once you’ve made up your mind, you won’t be swayed. You might not relish in battle like Thor seems to but I’ve yet got to see you walk away from a fight.”

“I…” Loki started to say but no further words were forthcoming.

“Now,” Tony continued. “I don’t know about your _real_ people but in my humble opinion, you’re born with a basic setting. How you use those abilities is up to you. You aren’t born angry. You might be born with a short temper but, in theory and under the right circumstances, you could be taught to be patient. Or…” Tony now got really excited with the topic. “Assume you’re born colour blind. You would never be able to actually see blue but you could learn to discern between colours regardless. So you see, you might be born predisposed to a few things but it’s the events that shape you into the person you are.”

“Your point is?”

“The point is,” Tony answered. “You might’ve been born in Jotunheim but you were raised amongst the Aesir. You might have an affinity for magic which might or might not be typical for your people but if we didn’t know you were off a different race of people, no one of us would’ve suspected! Surely there must be scholars among the Aesir as well. Otherwise, how would they keep libraries or manage any of their advancements?”

“I…” Loki started to say but he never finished the sentence. If he at least contemplated what Tony had just said, he would consider it as a win. He had one more thing to add.

“Odin did pardon, you right?”

“You know he did!”

“He must care for you then…”

“He said he understood why I did what I did,” Loki answered cryptically.

“Still,” Tony sidestepped the burning question he wanted answers to in favour of pressing his point home some more. “Even if he understood your motivations, he would’ve been within his rights to punish you a lot more severely than he did. Let me tell you, my father might’ve been a horrible parent but despite our difference, I know he would’ve never actually let any harm come to me. From other people…” He added.

“I fail to…”

Did he seriously have to be even more specific?

“What I am trying to say is that Odin chose to be lenient. And why would he do this unless he cared about your wellbeing?”

This time, Loki didn’t even try to make a comment. Tony decided now was the time to get back to what he had originally wanted to ask.

“And why did invade?” This was the question which had been burning a hole into Tony’s mind. There had been so many things which had never added up, not completely at least, and the recent events had only made him more certain on this.

Sure, regardless of what Thor thought or what Loki thought, the guy was damaged goods. Even if their relationship was acceptable on Asgard, even if the amount of violence was common, there was no way anyone could come out of this with a sane understanding of how people worked. But when he looked at Loki he didn’t see someone who craved subjugation, he didn’t see someone who wanted to be worshipped. So why go through all the trouble of brining an alien army to Earth?

Hell, in many ways Tony was the same! From his father he learned to live for his work and to yell at people. From the women and men he slept with, he learned they either only wanted his money, fame or be able to brag about having slept with _Tony Stark_. From his supposed mentor, he learned that betrayal could come in any shape and size.

So basically, Tony had healthy trust issues, valued himself more than anyone else, and could count the people he cared about on one hand.

He didn’t need to see a shrink to realize he was damaged goods too. The chances of him ever sustaining a healthy relationship were slim to none. He’d tried with Pepper, and not even their romance had worked out. And she’d already known everything there was to know about him!

He was pretty certain too that his self destructive streak would one day succeed in killing him, and he could only hope, he wouldn’t take anyone else with him. So he _got it_. He understood why Loki had lashed out at his father, at his parents, and why he had even tried to kill Thor.

But going from wanting revenge to trying to conquer a whole planet? It was like being the colour green all your life only to wake up one morning to suddenly being blue. It made no sense.

If all Loki had wanted was to hurt Thor, he could’ve targeted him again, gone after Jane…hell, wreck havoc on Thor’s friends even but a full scale invasion with creepy aliens? Really?

“When I fell,” Loki’s voice was small, barely audible. Tony had to strain his ears to catch what he was saying. “You have no idea what’s it like to fall through total darkness. I glimpsed madness…real madness there and I didn’t like it. Then I encountered the Chitauri and let me tell you, there is no reasoning with them. All they want, all they care about, is death. When the Tesseract was first used on Midgard during what I believe you call the Second World War, it sent out a signal to them. I don’t know what happened then but something else drew their eye. And when I showed up, they were already considering finding a way to invade your realm.”

“They wouldn’t have stopped with Earth, right? Once they were done with us, they would’ve moved on to the other realms?”

“Yes,” Loki confirmed. “I was weak, without allies and I believed my family would no longer welcome me. I had no means of travelling anywhere because my magic was severely depleted. I needed help.”

“And they gave it to you. Why didn’t you then just go home and warn people? Or instead of attacking us, why didn’t you talk to us?”

“After what I had done?” Loki asked, his voice incredulous. “Who would’ve taken me serious? All you people knew was that I had tried to take over the throne of Asgard and nearly killed Thor in the process of wanting revenge. Plus, I nearly wiped out an entire town! Eventually, you might’ve listened to me but it would’ve been too late.”

Tony didn’t want to admit it but Loki did have a point.

“And you didn’t think your father would’ve listened to you either…”

“I couldn’t be sure…and once I played my cards, there was no going back. I couldn’t risk losing the only advantage I had.”

“So you played along with the Chitauri without actually giving it your best. This is why you didn’t try to flee,” Tony added, eyes going wide. “When the Hulk beat you to a pulp, you could’ve still crawled away but instead you just sat down and faced us.”

“My goal had been achieved. Everyone knew about the Chitauri. Thor would report back to Odin and word would spread throughout the realms. And I was tired, Tony, so very tired. At that point, I actually welcomed death.”

Tony’s breath hitched when he heard his first name fall from Loki’s lips. It was silly, really, but he couldn’t help himself. He smiled.

“Does Thor know?” Then Tony spun the idea further. “This is why Odin let you go! He realized what you did!”

“Yes,” Loki confirmed. “He couldn’t let me go without some sort of punishment but he wasn’t going to kill me or pass a sentence worth than death when he knew I had only done these terrible things so everyone could be warned.”

“Well, aren’t you our little hero!”

“I’m no hero! And I ain’t little!” Loki turned, his voice outraged. Before Tony could tell what he was up to, Loki had pushed him backwards, his fist connecting with his face. “Take it back!”

Tony, of course, could never do what he was told, not even when faced with a rather irate ex-villain. So he laughed, scrambling out of Loki’s hold until he was back on his own two feet. The torch wasn’t providing them with much light but neither one of them cared.

Loki roared and attacked again. Tony might not be skilled in hand to hand combat but he knew how to keep the upper hand in a bar fight. And he did relish physical conflict, especially when it wasn’t actually a fight to the death. Whatever this was, it wasn’t more than a scuffle to get rid of some excess emotions.

They danced, trading punches until Tony tripped over something. With a yell, he fell backwards. He reached out, looking for anything to latch onto, finding only Loki’s shirt. 

“Owww,” he complained when his back connected with the ground. He wrapped his arms around Loki, who, like some sort of kitten, was scrambling to extract himself. Despite the guy being taller than Tony, he did have a more slender figure and apparently he was running out of steam. 

With a loud sigh, Loki collapsed on top of Tony, his head pushed into the crook of Tony’s neck.

“This is nice,” Tony observed, pushing the shirt up so he could allow his fingers to run freely over smooth skin. Loki shivered above him but he wasn’t protesting. Encouraged, Tony allowed one hand to dip lower, sneaking underneath the waistband of Loki’s trousers.

“What are you doing?” 

Was it Tony’s impression or was Loki’s speech slightly slurred?

“Feeling you up?”

And since he’d promised, Tony placed his hand over Loki’s butt cheek, letting it rest there for a few precious seconds before he squeezed. Hard.

What he had expected as a reaction he couldn’t tell, but when Loki’s lips were suddenly on his own, he was more surprised than he probably should be. Everything turned a bit frantic then. Tony spread his legs, allowing Loki to fall in between them while he craned his neck upwards so he could properly participate in the kiss.

At the same time, because he was good at multi tasking, he used his hands to push Loki’s pants down his legs. Loki wasn’t only focused on kissing him either, tearing at Tony’s jeans until the fabric made a protesting sound.

Tony didn’t care, and neither did Loki, and after more scuffling and shoving, both men were finally naked. Sadly, there wasn’t enough light to properly appreciate Loki’s form so he simply grabbed him and shoved him backwards.

With a yelp, Loki collapsed against the nearby table. Tony was there, almost instantly, crowding into his space. Loki turned, presenting his back to him, and as Tony pushed forward, Loki pushed back.

A groan tore free from Tony’s throat as his cock slid teasingly over the pert butt cheeks and down the crack. Would Loki be very tight? Would he be as much a menace in bed as he was in person?

“I don’t…” Loki whispered as his body stilling.

It took all of Tony’s will not to whimper. What if Loki didn’t want this? His cock would never forgive him if he had to walk away now!

“I’m not ready…not like this,” Loki amended. 

“Loki,” Tony slowly answered. “I’ve got stuff here. I’ll get you ready, don’t worry…but if you don’t want to do this, just say so. I’m perfectly fine with just rubbing against you or even finish myself off…”

 _Liar, liar…pants on fire_ his mind whispered but this wasn’t the right time, or the right partner, to be pushy. Not that Tony would ever force himself on someone but there had been a few occasions where things had heated up quickly and progressed to a point neither one of them might’ve reached under different circumstances.

“I want this.” Loki’s answer was strong, there wasn’t a hint of unease there so Tony’s conscience decided to back off.

“Oh good,” Tony huffed. “If you’d said no, I would’ve backed off but my cock would’ve probably never forgiven you.”

“Is you organ always separate from the rest of you body?”

Tony blinked. Then he laughed, loud and clear. Before he could reply, Loki spun around, grabbing him by the hips, throwing him onto the cold ground. He could practically feel the bruises blossoming but he didn’t care.

To say Loki went wild would’ve been an understatement. Time blurred, moments bled into each other and when, by some miracle, he was buried inside Loki with the former villain riding him shamelessly, well, Tony’s mind whitened out.

There was a shut down, a system failure…nothing else mattered but the tight heat of Loki’s body, how he moved, how pleasure spiked through his body like a drug on a rampage. Waves of pleasure roared inside his head, drowning out the world around him. Only the wild cat on top of him mattered and nothing else.

##

When they’d come down from the Mount Everest of orgasms, Tony was trembling. Loki wasn’t faring much better.

Then the lights came on and the world returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could possibly be.

“How about we transfer this to my room?” Tony suggested.

“Good idea,” Loki answered.

The rest of the night would always remain a blur.

##

“Please tell me you didn’t…”

The voice was shrill enough, the tone exasperated enough, to grate on Tony’s nerves even while he was busy trying to sleep.

“What?” he drawled, pressing his face into his pillow.

“This isn’t your shirt…not unless you’ve grown taller since the last time I looked.”

Tony managed to lift his head a little bit, just enough so he could squint. When he saw Loki’s shirt, slightly rumpled and a little bit stained, he grinned.

“’s Loki’s…” He answered.

The bed dipped. He was sliding off into the land of Nod once more when a rather harsh swat to the back of his head had him sitting upright.

“Hey!” He shot upright, shoving at Steve but of course Mr. Super Soldier didn’t budge.

“You slept with a guy who’s been in an unhealthy sexual relationship since he was a teen? Who went so far off the rails that he tried to conquer a whole planet and how is just now, maybe, coming to terms with it? What’s wrong with you?”

Tony gaped. “It wasn’t…” He stuttered. “Loki’s fine…” he added somewhat petulant.

He sat up in bed, not caring if the sheet covered his naked form or not. He got nothing Steve hadn’t seen before. Steve though was too focused on being angry at him to notice Tony’s state of undress.

“We’re trying to help him! Do you think screwing with him will do him any good?”

“Well…” Tony drew out the word. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Loki was a bit messed up in his head. The thing with Thor was all kinds of fucked up but hadn’t the guy explained how things worked differently on Asgard? Tony wasn’t saying it hadn’t left Loki a bit deranged but Tony was the last person allowed to throw any stones. He was far from sane or well adjusted.

“We were horny…” Tony settled on saying.

“You were…?” Steve partially repeated what Tony had said. “Are you even listening to yourself?”

Tony shrugged. “Don’t get your panties in a twist,” he added. “We both wanted it. And unlike what the guy’s probably used to, we didn’t beat each other up beforehand.”

“No,” Steve said, tone cutting. “He only threw you out a window not too long ago and tried to kill you. He’s totally got his priorities straightened out.”

“And he nearly got killed trying to jump in between me and a spear of ice,” Tony shot back, his tone equally cooling down. “Clearly he isn’t the same guy we encountered before…”

Steve had no comeback to that.

“Just don’t do it again.”

“Are you trying to tell me who I can and can’t sleep with?” Ton asked, his voice deceptively sweet.

“You are not to sleep with Loki again. The guy needs more help.”

“Steve,” Tony said with a dangerous edge to his voice which Steve either ignored or it bounced off his thick skull. “You’re my friend but I won’t have anyone tell me who I can share my bed with. Loki might be messed up but he is allowed to make his own decisions. So am I. And you’ll have to live with it.”

“I don’t care what Loki wants,” Steve countered. “You’re supposed to be the smart one here! And can’t you see that sleeping with him isn’t going to help him?”

“And you know this how?” Tony yelled. “From your five minutes with a shrink? We tried talking to him, we assumed Thor was the bad guy and look, we got nowhere! Loki still doesn’t get what’s going on. He even thinks I’m crazy! This isn’t working…”

“And you think fucking him stupid is going to help him with his issues? Make him see that getting hurt during sex, that Thor keeping him from sleeping with anyone else, is healthy?”

“Crude, Steve…so very crude…” Tony chastised his friend. People often got distracted by his polite manner, by his blond good looks. They never saw the guy underneath the surface and to have come as far as the good Cap had, he’d have to have a healthy dose of ruthless.

Tony still hadn’t figured out if he was actually a virgin. They might be friends but this wasn’t really a topic you could just slot in. But despite his shyness and his awkwardness around pretty women, Steve was far cry from a prude or repressed.

Still, he was currently cruder than what was normal for him.

“Look,” Tony finally relented. “I admit, taking Loki to my bed might not have been the best choice but it happened. We both wanted it, we both enjoyed it and it might happen again. Deal with it, Cap…”

Steve opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish on dry land but no further words fell off his lips.

Tony nodded to himself, considering this topic closed.

“Jarvis?” he asked as he got up, ignoring the startled gasp from Steve when he finally noticed Tony wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing. “Where’s Loki now?”

“Mr. Laufeyson is not on the premises.”

This had Tony stopping. “What?” He asked. Loki wasn’t allowed to leave. As a matter of fact, he couldn’t leave since the doors wouldn’t open for him unless he jumped out the window…? “When…how did he leave?”

“He left two hours ago with Thor.”

Tony was already scrambling for clothes, barking orders left and right to pull up footage and what not before Jarvis had finished the sentence.

And Steve was right there behind him.

##

“This is a bad idea,” Loki whined but he still trotted after Thor.

“You keep saying that,” Thor answered. “And yet you’re here.”

“I’m kind of tired being indoors all the time,” Loki confessed. His need to go out, to smell fresh air and not be constantly watched was the only reason why he trailing after his idiot of a brother.

“What is Jane thinking about this little excursion?”

Thor was silent for a moment while Loki watched his back. They weren’t really climbing yet but the ground was getting steeper and steeper with every passing minute.

“I have not told her.”

“Thor…”

“She is busy talking to Sif.”

Loki blinked. This wasn’t something he’d foreseen. “You should probably be worried about them talking,” Loki replied. 

“If Sif can get Jane to forgive me, they can talk as much as they want…”

Loki thought Thor was overly optimistic about this. Sure, Sif was on Thor’s side but if he’d learned anything about Midgard so far, he rated Thor’s chances at not so very good. Then again, the woman had tolerated Thor so far so maybe she would get passed this.

It might help if his brother actually tried talking to her but Loki didn’t even bothered suggesting this because Thor would only stumble over the words.

When Loki tripped over a root, he stopped walking. “As much as I enjoy being out of the city, I think this is probably the worst idea yet…”

“Oh come on,” Thor pleaded. “It has been too long since we’ve been on a quest!”

Loki sighed. “And what are we _questing_ for? Extinct dragons? Deer?” He paused. “Please tell me, we are not hunting deer, right? Because what kind of fight would they put up? Stare us down?”

Thor stopped, turning so he could look at him. “We will find a worthy opponent!” Thor roared. This will be good, you shall see!”

Then he turned around and continued marching further into the forest. Loki sighed. Then he raised his arm to rub the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t that he minded the outing. It was just they didn’t have a very good track records when it came to these things. And to be honest, the previous times he did have his magic to fall back on. What would he use now? A rock?

Then again, it wasn’t as if the woods of Midgard were full of mighty creatures. They would probably be just fine and bored. Nothing to worry about, right? 

##

Two hours later Loki regretted his previous thoughts.

“Watch out!” He shouted, hurling a huge piece of rock towards the fire spitting, roaring dragon. How Thor had managed to find a dragon in a forest on bloody Midgard no one would be able to explain but here it was. And it was angry since they were trespassing. Did it also look hungry? Loki hoped not.

Still, despite his rapidly beating heart and fear coursing through his veins, he couldn’t deny the exhilaration he currently exhibited. This was where he was meant to be. In the thick of things…not locked up in some comfortable house where the most dangerous thing that could happen to him would be if they ran out of cheese or coffee.

With a loud clunk, Thor’s hammer connected with the dragon’s head. The creature roared, falling sideways…towards Loki. During its descent it twisted and turned and by the time Loki was scrambling away, it was rearing its clawed paw. Despite his quick movements, he didn’t manage to retreat fast enough.

He was flung backwards, sailing through the air, passed a few trees before his back connected with one unfortunate old tree in his path. Like a balloon out of air, he slumped to the ground, feeling slightly dazed.

He was of no help like this, he lamented. Before he could’ve at least hurled a few nasty curses at the creature, raised a shield, transported himself out of harms way…hell, he could’ve even brought the trees down on top of the bloody dragon! And now? All he could do was throw stones at it and make it madder. Oh and wait to be rescued. It was mortifying! How the mighty had fallen! He was totally useless without his magic! A joke…a nuisance…a waste of space…

“You’re no nuisance.” Thor’s attempts at being reassuring weren’t good since it involved trying to roll Loki onto his back.

“What happened?” he rasped. He took a deep breath. He hurt all over but it didn’t feel as something had gotten permanently damaged.

“Our quest was successful!” Thor announced, pride and happiness in his voice. “The dragon has been slain. You distracted it beautifully so I could wield my hammer…”

“Yes,” Loki quickly agreed. “My grand plan of distraction…glad it worked.” He coughed and any form of sarcasm, of course, totally escaped Thor’s notice.

“Don’t you feel exhilaration now, brother?” Thor inquired.

Loki raised an eye brow. “I just feel bruised.”

“Are you injured?”

And since neither one of them had ever been shy about touching the other, Thor quickly rolled up Loki’s shirt, fingers gently running over bare skin. Loki shivered. When he looked up, his eyes met Thor’s. He could clearly see the desire in there, the pupils dilated so much that the blue was barely visible any more. Loki gulped.

“I’m fine,” he whispered, voice not rising above such a low tone. “A few scrapes aren’t going to kill me.”

“Brother…” Thor objected, his hand still resting comfortably on Loki’s chest.

“No,” he insisted. “I feel it too, brother,” he quenched any protest Thor might like to offer up. “But we cannot. I am mortal now, you have Jane…we can be just brothers…if you want.”

“Brothers…you would truly acknowledge me as your brother?”

“Yes,” Loki admitted. Not too long ago he’d always forcefully denied their relationship but he could no longer ignore the bond running between them. It might be destructive, like Tony and Rogers seemed to think, like Jane thought, but regardless of it all, he still loved Thor. He also did think of him as his brother, blood be dammed.

“Then brothers we shall be!” Thor proclaimed loudly.

##

Thankfully Thor considered their quest done so the way back Loki went much quicker. Being carried like a damsel in distress was mortifying but Loki was nothing if not practical. Pride had its place and right now he’d much rather soak in a hot tub than walk down the freaking mountain again.

Still, being high up in the air while Thor flew them back to Tony’s tower without his usual safety net was disconcerting. He didn’t think Thor would drop him but what if he did? Loki would have no means of helping himself, plunging to his death. Was this how mortals felt day in and day out? Helpless? At the mercy of the elements and at the whim of others around them?

He didn’t like it one bit!

They touched down at the top of the tower, using Tony’s own landing point. Traversing through the living room and kitchen showed no one was home. Without uttering any further words, they parted ways.

Loki practically flew down the hallway towards his own room. His filthy clothes landed in a heap in a corner. His bathroom, as luxurious as it was, didn’t actually have a tub. He’d planned on asking someone upon his return since Tony surely had a lavish tub somewhere but since he hadn’t run into anyone, and since he was too tired to actually look for anyone, he’d decided a long, hot shower would do.

Stepping into the stall and turning on the water took only a few seconds. He tilted his head upwards towards the spray, a groan of happiness escaping his lips as the first hot drops landed on his face. The soft touches of liquid stroked down his neck, his aching back until it ended its journey by soothing the cuts on his thighs.

He’d only been smashed into a tree once. How’d he ended up looking like this? Well, he’d rolled around the ground for a bit, mostly distracting the dragon so that Thor could hit it with his hammer…a tactic which had proven a lot more difficult than he would’ve assumed.

Normally he would take his time washing his hair, marvelling at the scented oils Midgard so freely provided. Today, he wasn’t in the mood. He quickly cleaned himself and when he was done, he flopped down onto the ground, moving around until the found the perfect spot to rest.

Then he closed his eyes. He loved how the steam provided him with a cocoon, shielding him from the world around him, almost making him forget how much it hurt to move.

No wonder mortals were always so cautious about moving about. Well, some were at least since he’d met a few crazy people with no regard for their safety. Then again, Rogers wasn’t a normal mortal. Neither was Tony since he mostly wore his suit in combat. And the woman and…Barton? They might be mere mortals on the surface but he’d seen Barton in action and there was nothing ordinary about him.

Maybe he should’ve given more thoughts to the resilience of the people here but hey, it wasn’t as if he had actually wanted for his grand plan of world dominance to work out.

Eventually, the water started to cool down. He was far from ready yet to face reality but he wasn’t in the mood for icy water either. So he stood up, placing a hand onto the wet tiles to steady himself. Then he turned off the shower, stepping outside.

Towelling dry didn’t take long. He put on a pair of low riding sweat pants before he stepped out into his room. He wasn’t exhausted per say but he also wasn’t really in the mood to interact with anyone right now. Since he had no tasks to complete, he might just as well spend the rest of the day curled up in bed.

“What happened to you?”

With a sigh, Loki turned around. Didn’t these people have the concept of privacy? A closed door was closed for a reason, and it was downright rude to enter without at least knocking!

He wasn’t in the mood for this. With a mighty scowl on his face, he snatched the first shirt he found, stalking passed Rogers on bare feet. He evaded hands reaching for him by ducking sideways. He was still agile and quicker on his feet than Thor, magic or no magic, and since Rogers was of similar built and strength, it was pretty easy for him to get out of his room without being caught.

Since cuddling his pillow wasn’t an option anymore, he might just as well see if more of those dark, liquid containing jars had materialized.

Its contents had been a true marvel. It looked like a spread but it was dark brown, gooey and oh so tasteful. Someone, Tony he thought, had called it a chocolate spread…there might’ve been a name but this was all he remembered.

His relief at finding the kitchen deserted didn’t last long since he’d just about managed to open the cupboard when his peace was disturbed again.

And of course, there was no chocolate either. Figured, right?

He turned around, folding his arms across his chest. It might be a defensive gesture he loathed but he figured he couldn’t make a run for it again.

The whole gang was present. Loki eyed the kitchen knives nearby. Maybe if he…yes, he could make it. He was quick on his feet and had near perfect aim. He’d take a few of them down before they could take him!

“What the hell happened?” Rogers demanded to know.

“We had a mighty quest,” Thor announced, looking happy. How the guy hadn’t noticed that the tension could be cut with a knife, Loki couldn’t fathom. Was he really this dense or was it a coping mechanism perfected over the years? Would be a handy skill to have… For all of Loki’s abilities with words, he’d never really been able to pretend to be dim witted in order to get his way.

“Yes,” Loki confirmed, his voice smug. “We slew a dragon.”

“And a dragon is code for…?” Tony inquired.

“Never mind the fucking dragon,” Barton hissed. “What the fuck is _he_ doing here?” He snarled, pointing at Loki.

“You really weren’t listening, were you?” Romanoff asked. 

Loki shrugged. “I’d rather be gone too,” he admitted. “As soon as your agency decides I can leave and make my own way, I’m out of here. So why don’t you complain to them and not to me?”

Barton narrowed his eyes, taking a step towards him, homicidal rage shining in his eyes. Perfect, Loki decided, almost rubbing his hands together. Finally an honest reaction. He might’ve started to like Tony but he hadn’t forgotten yet how he and Steve had messed with Thor’s love life and how they’d thought Loki was some poor little thing unable to decide for himself who he slept with!

“Bring it,” he hissed, pushing off the cupboard he’d been leaning against.

Barton took a step towards him before the woman held him back. To stop Loki from advancing further, Tony stepped into his path.

“I’m more interested in this dragon…tell me, what’s it code for?”

“It’s no code,” Loki answered, eye brows furrowed.

“There are no dragons…” Rogers started to say.

“But there was one mighty beast,” Thor interrupted, his voice travelling easily between them. This was the tone he used to tell mighty tales, and despite Loki being the one with the supposed silver tongue, no one could match Thor when he was in story telling mood. He had a certain air about him, a way to simplify the words and bring action to life, which drew everyone in.

When Thor was done telling their tale of how they’d slain a dragon, more than one mouth was gaping at them.

“You can’t be serious,” Tony observed.

“I am well aware that there are no such creatures supposed to roam this realm,” Loki answered. “And yet, we found one.”

“Alright,” Rogers declared, still looking disbelievingly at all of them but he was apparently willing to give them the benefit of doubt. “If you’re telling the truth, then I’d like to see this _dragon_. And where there was one, there might be more. Do you think it might’ve come here from another realm?”

“Possible,” Loki confirmed.

“Well,” Rogers continued. “If there’s a portal out there, then we need to find it and shut it. Gear up, we’re heading out.”

Everyone skedaddled.

“And you,” Steve pointed at Loki. “Get dressed.”

And this was how Loki left the tower on his first mission with the Avengers. He hoped it would also be his last because despite their success at keeping their enemies at bay, Loki had no intention of getting sucked into so called team work.

Once Fury decided he was allowed to leave, he was going to find something easy to do. Thor had assured him he would have enough funds at his disposal that he wouldn’t have to worry about employment. Loki figured, he’d use his free time to travel through Midgard, find libraries all around the world and chase after ancient lore and legend.

Harmless fun, right? He was looking forward to it.

##

Thor caught up to him before he was able to duck into his room to get dressed.

“Your blood brothers have invited you to visit them,” he said.

Loki blinked. “What?”

“We are going to Jotunheim as soon as we’ve shown my shield brothers the dragon.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry over a month past since the last update. Would you believe I was busy? Then the words wouldn't come, it was a mess! We are now entering the last part of the story line.
> 
> I'd like to think, things will be heating up. But you can be the judge of that. I hope there is still someone out there reading this story after such a long time! I also hope you enjoy the update.

“This is not Jotunheim.” Loki observed, looking around.

“Hm?”

He rolled his eyes, removing his parka, dumping it onto the ground. Next, his woolly hat and the scarf followed. Thor had gone slightly postal on dressing Loki well enough for the rather frigid climate on his supposed homeworld. To Loki’s everlasting shame, Tony had actually aided him, offering not so helpful suggestions. This was why he looked like a sausage stuffed into a bun. There was a name for it…yes, he looked like a hotdog.

“What?”

Loki turned around, hands at his hips. “Really, Thor?” Loki bent down, ripping a flower out of the ground, gesturing wildly.

“But Heimdall…” It was now Thor’s turn to look around with wide eyes. “What happened?”

“You’re asking me?” Loki shot back. Why did he get the blame for everything? Even without a hint of magic, being nothing but a pitiful mortal, and he still somehow managed to circumvent the Bifrost to put them _here_? Truly, he must be one amazing individual to have pulled off such a brilliant feat.

A swat to the back of his head had him spluttering. “I’m not blaming you.”

“But…”

“You don’t need to say anything,” Thor soothed with a booming voice which had Loki wincing. “I know how you think.”

He wasn’t so sure if he should be flattered that Thor knew him this well or mortified. Had he lost all his skills? Could he not even mask his emotions anymore? Was it this easy to read him nowadays? How mortifying!

His eyes settled on something in the bushes. The forest around them fell oddly quiet. Not a sound could be heard. Even the wind had lost all melody.

“Uhm…Thor?” Loki said slowly, carefully.

“What?”

“I think we’re about to be attacked.”

When his brother turned around, hand at the ready at his hammer, his blue eyes settling on him, Loki jerked his head to point at the glowing array of eyes peaking at them from the bushes.

“Get behind me,” Thor ordered, making a motion to grab Loki who side stepped him easily.

“Not going to help,” he pointed out easily, looking left and right. “We’re surrounded.”

##

“He’s not here.” Tony folded his arms across his chest, tapping his foot.

Helblindi and Býleistr gave him a hateful look which was so Loki that it had Tony momentarily stunned.

Steve resumed the conversation by stepping into his line of sight. 

“They didn’t arrive on Jotunheim?” he asked.

“We wouldn’t be here, if they had made it…” One of the brothers replied. Tony had a hard time deciding who was who. It wasn’t as if they looked terribly alike, kind of the opposite really, but every time he looked at them, the edges kind of seemed to blur and his head started hurting.

Since the rest of the team wasn’t here, Tony felt kind of confident in what he was going to propose. “We’re going to Asagard then.”

“What?” All three men, well, one former icicle and two frost giants currently in human form, turned to him at once, giving him a _look_.

“What?” Tony defended himself, staring them down. “That’s where the Bifrost is, right? And wasn’t it, what’s his name, Heim-something, who was supposed to get them there? He obviously didn’t so we need to go there and make some waves…”

“And how do you think we’ll get there?” Steve asked, raising an eye brow.

Tony blinked, giving the two frostgiants a meaningful look. When Steve still didn’t seem to get it, he huffed. “They,” he said, gesturing towards them, “got here somehow. Surely they can get us there.”

“Why would we help you?” Býleistr, maybe, asked.

If it was Býleistr who had just spoken, then it was Helblindi who replied. “Why should we risk the wrath of Odin? We aren’t strong enough yet…”

Tony registered the _yet_ in the statement, filing it away for later. When Helblindi received a swift kick to his shins, Tony couldn’t help but grin.

“Because, Tweedledum and Tweedledee,” he drawled, “That’s where everything went wrong, right? So if you want my help in getting your brother back in one piece, then you’ll get us there without much fuss.”

Tony ignored the rather animated conversation which broke out seconds after his statement. Steve seemed to question his sanity and the frosty brothers were also less than thrilled to taking two humans along for the ride.

“Silence,” he yelled when he had enough. “I dumb it down for you. You,” he pointed at Loki’s brothers, “can’t go to Asgard alone. If you could, you’d already done so. So you need me, err,” one look at Steve had him amending the statement. “So you need us to come with you and talk to them. So let’s stop with the bitching and get with the packing, right?”

No one answered. “I’ll just need five minutes. Don’t go anywhere.” Tony added menacingly before running from the room.

##

Tony was about to have an aneurism. No, really. They were going to Asgard! Not via Bifrost since for obvious reasons Heimdall wasn’t going to activate it for two Jotun princes. Wait. Tony blinked. If Loki’s father had been king, and he was dead, and his two brothers were alive then…one of them was king?

Tony gulped. Loki was a prince. Well, technically he’d known this before. Prince of Asgard, Thor’s brother, then adopted…yaddayadda. But well, travelling into another realm kind of made it more real. 

And more exciting! Imagine all the things he could gleam on Asgard. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, he still firmly believed that in every piece of magic there was a piece of science…and he was practically salivating at the mouth to be travelling to the centre of it all.

“I’m ready,” he announced, putting his suitcase next to him on the ground. On second thought, he flung it over his shoulders. It had taken him a while to compress his suit into such a small package but it had been worth it. Now, at the touch of a button, he could retrieve his armour, even far away from base. And nothing was further away than bloody Asgard!

And he wasn’t going there unarmed. The placed had fucked up Loki royally and considering Thor, Loki might not be the only one with a little dent in the brain.

Although if the place produced women like Sif…and men like Loki and Thor…Tony’s eyes darted around. He licked his lips. He wouldn’t mind having more time to expand his knowledge of fair Aesir skin. Loki’s skin…so pale, so smooth. And the eyes! Green, so vibrant and oh my God, he had it bad. When had that happened?

How could this have snuck up on him?

“Are you having a panic attack?” Steve’s concerned voice broke through the haze of thoughts currently swirling around in his head.

“What?” He frowned. What was Steve talking about?

“You were hyperventilating there…you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, Cap, just fine.” Tony brushed Steve’s hand off his shoulder, stepping past him.

“So Tweedledee, how do we get to Asgard.” He addressed one of the brothers.

He was curious to see them in their native form but in human-like shape? They weren’t as pretty as Loki but he could definitely see the sibling resemblance. Did this mean Loki’s Aesir form was also closely modelled on his Jotun form? Weren’t they supposed to be bigger? What were the rules regarding shapeshifting? Was this a family trait? He recalled Thor being a bit puzzled that the brothers had shown up like this. Or was it something all Jotun were able to do?

Tony figured not since then they would’ve been able to infiltrate Asgard a long time ago, before the war which had ended with Loki being…err…adopted.

A swat to the back of his head had him reeling forward. “Hey!” He protested, glaring at Steve.

“I don’t know where you were,” his friend told him with his most innocent face. “But it wasn’t here.”

Tony spluttered.

“What’s a Tweedledee?”

“You are my friend, you are,” Tony said amicably, walking over so he could pat the Jotun on his shoulder. The glare he received didn’t even faze him. If this was supposed to scare him into being quiet then clearly the guy hadn’t met him yet.

“My name is…”

“I don’t care,” Tony waved him off. “Just let’s get going, alright?”

“Why are we brining him again?” Tweedledum asked.

“You are brining me,” Tony pointed out. “Because I’m the only one capable of deciphering what went wrong.”

“Tony.” Steve’s warning voice was ignored.

“Why do you think so?”

“Because,” Tony replied slowly, secure in the knowledge that Loki must be the smartest sibling in the bunch. “I might not know much about magic but the Bifrost works on energy and waves, right? It’s a bridge? While I’m no astrophysicist like Thor’s Jane, I haven’t met a device yet that was broken which I couldn’t fix. And something clearly went wrong if Thor and Loki didn’t make it to Jotunheim.”

“It could’ve been a trap,” one of the brothers mused. “Odin might’ve…”

“Sure, sure,” Tony interrupted him again. “If only Loki had been travelling, maybe. But risking his precious golden boy? I don’t think so. Now, less with the talking and more with the travelling…hop hop…”

“You are going to end up dead one day,” Steve whispered, leaning in close.

With wide eyes Tony looked at him. “And this is news how?”

##

 

Somehow when they’d said they’d be travelling to Asgard, he’d more thought along the lines of whoosh and whoops and there you are. Kind of like Thor arriving all the time amidst thunder and lightning.

Instead, they were literally walking. Through shadows. And creepy things snarling at his legs. Were those eyes staring at him in the distance? Narrowing his own eyes, he stared right back. He wasn’t going to be intimidated by something creepy lurking in the dark.

When there was a snarling sound, he snarled right back which earned him a few curious looks from everyone else.

“What?”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re nuts?”

Tony shrugged. “Genius here, remember?”

Steve blinked before he vanished. Oh, they were there. Tony rushed after him, stepping through the veil and into bright sunlight.

“You’re on your own now,” Tweedledum said.

“I wouldn’t move, if I were you…” Steve slowly advised.

Everyone froze.

“Intruders, die!” Sif, and a few other burly looking men, were advancing.

“Great,” Tony muttered, smacking Tweedledum on his back. “Excellent skills. Next time, why don’t you just put us into oncoming traffic?”

Tony straightened his shoulders. Before he could speak, Steve had the same idea. Stepping forward, the blond man, not unlike Thor, practically boomed into the oncoming warriors. “We come in peace. We need to speak with Odin. Sif,” he waved at her, looking sheepish. “Nice to see you again.”

The woman practically stopped in her tracks, sliding forward since she couldn’t quite stop her momentum.

“Halt!” She shouted at the other men who did as they were told. This was one impressive woman.

“Steve?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The ever polite guy said.

“Enough chit chat,” Tony declared. “We’re wasting time.”

Looking around, his eyes settled on the tables filled with food and wine. People were everywhere but then his eyes were drawn to the slightly elevated table at the end. He could be wrong but weren’t the people in charge usually seated a little bit away from the riffraff?

In any case, Tony wasn’t easily intimidated, especially not when there was new knowledge practically at his finger tips. Even if Tweedledum and Tweedledee here had dropped them right into the main hall of Asgard.

 _Idiots_. No wonder they lost the war.

“Greetings,” Tony elbowed Steve, stepping past him. “We’ve got no time for idle chit chat.”

“And who might you be?”

There was no family resemblance but the booming voice, the timbre alone, told Tony this must be Thor’s father. Who could’ve known? _Booming_ was apparently hereditary.

“I’m Tony Stark,” he announced. “And I’m here to get Loki and Thor back. Now, wouldn’t you rather put me to work than endanger their lives for one second longer?”

To say silence settled on them would’ve been an understatement. Like a blanket, it dropped onto them, nearly swallowing them whole.

“What happened to my sons?”

 _Sons_. Plural. Interesting, Tony thought.

“They were supposed to go to Jotunheim, right?” Tony continued. “They never arrived.”

“How do you know this?”

Tony didn’t glance back at the two brothers, he kept his eyes trained on Odin. The slight movement behind him though told him Tweedledum and Tweedledee were getting ready for a fight.

Why he decided to keep their secret, he didn’t know. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was because it was easier to just keep going than explain family shapeshifting, either way, Tony simply said. “We received a note. Not sure how it got there. Can’t you open the Bifrost and see yourself? To confirm? Isn’t your guy, what’s his name again, supposed to be all seeing? Just ask him if they got their safe.”

Odin seemed to consider this. Then he waved one warrior over, whispering to him. “Please be seated, join us for our evening fast,” Odin invited them, gesturing towards his table.

Before Tony could point out they had more important matters to address than bloody food, Steve injected. “We would be delighted. Thank you. I am Steve Rogers, a friend of Thor’s. And these,” he pointed at Tweedledum and Tweedledee, ”are…”

“Hel and By,” Tony added, grinning like madman. He could hear the two guys growling at him, clearly not happy about how he’d butchered their names but hey, they’d learn to be thankful for his cover story later. “They’re not part of our team, they’re more like my staff. But they’re helpful to have around which is why I brought them here.”

“And how exactly did you get here if you Heimdall did not bring you?” Odin asked.

Tony bought some time so he walked towards the table, sprawling into the first seat he could find. He flipped an imaginary dust bunny of the table, his grin widening even further. “My secret. Can’t give everything away, right?”

To say Tweedledum and Tweedledee looked more than uncomfortable seated next to Steve and opposite of Tony would be an understatement. Tony hoped they were smart enough to pretend to be mute.

“Sire.” The man Odin had sent away returned, whispering into the Allfather’s ear.

“It appears you are correct. Heimdall could not locate my sons.” Odin’s heavy gaze settled on Tony who simply stared right back. “Follow him. He will lead you to the Bifrost. Bring them back to me in one peace…” The _or else_ didn’t have to be voiced out loud.

“I think Hel and By should join me,” Tony tried to get them out of the hot spot. Without him to run interference by talking nonstop, who knew what trouble they would get into. Steve was way too innocent to pull off a lie. The blushing was a dead giveaway every single time. Thankfully though the guy could manage to keep a lie going by not saying anything at all. Kind of a weird loophole but hey, Tony would work with whatever he got.

“Your companions will stay here. You are the one with the magic skills after all.”

Tony blinked. Should he correct Loki’s father? Better not. He didn’t have the time to start a debate on science and magic.

“As you wish,” he inclined his head, getting up.

Steve glared at him but didn’t stop him. Tony winked at him, catching the gaze of an older woman who was looking at him with open amusement. Loki’s adoptive mother perhaps?

Getting to the Bifrost was a journey he would never forget. No wonder Thor had been so full of himself when they’d met. Growing up in this place, could seriously twist your sense of the world. Still, despite Asgard’s beauty, Tony was certain it also held shadows. Everything came at a price, a lesson he’d learned early enough in his life.

Heimdall was a quiet shadow, looming over him but, thankfully, he didn’t interfere. He’d brought his small tablet along which was a lot more powerful than anything currently on the market. 

After what could easily have been hours, Tony decided this wasn’t the right spot for his diagnostics. “Is there another place where this Bifrost draws power from?”

“Yes,” Heimdall confirmed. “I will open the door so you might head to the lower levels.”

“Thank you,” Tony hastily answered, getting to his feet. “Oh,” he added. “Is it you who determines the destination? You sort of key in the coordinates and send the travellers there?”

“I open the bridge,” Heimdall confirmed. “Then the travellers…travel.”

“I see,” Tony muttered. The guy had all the power and no clue what he actually did with it. Typical.

He was still muttering when he walked through the newly materialized door, taking a flight of stairs to the lower levels. There was humming in the air which only got louder the closer he got.

“There you are,” he cooed, making eyes at what could only be described as a glowing, floating crystal. Numbers and markings floated across it, kind of like a display system. This was where all places were stored. Even magic required a point of origin and a destination. Even if they didn’t call these things coordinates. Now, he just had to figure out how to access it, retrieve the last data stored and voila, he knew where Loki and Thor had really ended up in.

Easy, right?

A few hours later, Tony was sweating, cursing and railing but he could practically feel he was nearly there. The more and more he learned about this, the more he head hurt and his vision was swimming but he was one determined little human and he wasn’t going to fail.

“Aren’t you a crafty little mortal.” A female’s voice had him nearly jumping high in the air. The rather unmanly squeak that followed couldn’t quite be avoided.

He turned around, slowly getting to his feet. The tiny hairs at the back of his neck were standing up right. Nothing about the woman’s appearance screamed danger at him yet but still, his instinct was telling him to duck and run. But this wasn’t an option. He was so close, so close to figuring out where Thor and Loki were. He wasn’t leaving.

Lifting his chin high up in the air, he stared the woman down. “Who might you be?” he challenged since he had no clue what else to do.

“You may call me Amora. I’m an old friend of Loki’s. I see you’re trying to figure out where he went,” she added in a very sweet voice which set Tony’s teeth on edge. “I can help you.” She smiled, like a predator before a prey.

“No, thank you.” Tony declined the offer. He was slowly moving his left hand towards his right so he could press the button for his suit. Hand to hand combat wasn’t his thing and he’d rather not test his limited skills on a woman who, despite appearing all relaxed and calm, seemed to practically ooze malice.

“Oh, but I insist.” With a flick of her hand, Tony was caught mid air, paralyzed. “Why don’t you say hello to Loki for me? I would consider it a favour.”

Then, everything vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this done. I hope I didn't disappoint and that is was worth the wait!

“What the fuck are those?”

Startled, Loki nearly ripped Stark’s, no, it was Tony, he nearly ripped Tony’s hair out. Letting go, he put his hand aside, blushing slightly. Thankfully, Tony was too distracted by Thor to realize Loki had been running his fingers through his hair.

“Cute, aren’t they?”

“What?” Tony sounded just as outraged and confused as Loki had been when the glowing eyes in the bushes had jumped at them, purring, wanting to cuddle.

The huge teeth, the sharp claws, the entire animal screamed predator, but one look at Thor and they’d been rolling over, presenting their belly. His brother had been besieged by those things ever since.

Loki found it very amusing. One of the creatures was currently gnawing on Thor’s finger. Loki snorted.

Tony wiggled on Loki’s lap, looking up. Their eyes met. Then Tony’s eyes widened.

“Loki!” He exclaimed, extracting himself. When he was sitting up, he grabbed Loki by the shoulders, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Loki grunted, taken by surprise.

The roar behind them had them both flinching. Suddenly, Tony vanished and Loki felt oddly bereft.

“Let go of him!” He shouted, jumping to his feet, fingers balled into fist. Thor was holding Tony up like some wayward kitten, looking ready to commit murder while the glowy-eyed creatures were busy scurrying around his feet, yapping somewhat helplessly.

“He touched you.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “He did more than just touch me.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. “Thor, let him go.”

Thor’s blue eyes settled on him, cloudy with anger. “We’ve been over this. No more of this possessive attitude. Remember?”

“But…you’re my little brother..”

“Technically not even related…”

“Loki,” Thor whined.

Loki shook his head. “No, Thor,” he said firmly. “Put him down. You have no right to decide who I can spend time with or who I sleep with.”

After having said those words, light flooded through him. How could he not have realized this before? It was so simple and yet, apparently, so hard to grasp. No one had any right to tell him what to do, who to be with. Thor had never had any right to keep others away from him.

Maybe, Loki admitted, if they’d been in a real relationship where the same rules applied to Thor as well, but this hadn’t been the case, right?

Worrying his lower lip, he found himself standing at a metaphorical abyss, staring into the darkness below. If he admitted that Thor wronged him in this, that his world view might not be as black and white as he’d always thought, then what other realisations would follow?

No, he wasn’t ready yet to take the leap, to question everything he’d grown up with, to question who he was. For better or worse, Thor was someone who’d been a constant in his life, and he wasn’t sorry for anything they shared.

“Let him go,” he repeated firmly.

This time, Thor took him literally. Tony dropped to the ground like a stone.

“Thank you,” the dark haired man grumbled as he straightened his clothes.

“If you hurt my brother,” Thor threatened but Tony just waved him off. “Yes, yes, I know…”

“How did you get here?” Loki asked, having wondered about it ever since Tony had literally dropped at their feet. For a split second he’d hoped they’d been rescued but it had become quite clear this wasn’t the case when Tony hadn’t moved, lying unconscious on the ground.

Tony quickly told what happened, ending his tale by asking. “Do you know this Amora then?”

“She’s a…” Thor started to say but Loki finished it. “Bitch.”

After a second, Loki added. “And quite insane. To be honest, I don’t know what happened. I thought we were friends until she tried to kill Thor.”

“She then came after Loki and father banished her for it.”

“Well,” Tony drawled. “Clearly your father isn’t up to his usual standards if he didn’t notice her slipping back in, messing with the Bifrost and uhm…that two frost giants were sitting at his table…”

“What?”

“Your brothers,” Tony explained. “They came with us to Asgard.”

Tony launched into the second part of his tale by telling Loki how the idiots had deposited them in the main hall for everyone to see.

“Odin is going to kill them,” Loki worried. He twitched, then he started pacing. “He’ll have to. But I can’t…I won’t forgive him if he does…they’re my family…even if I don’t know them…we have to get back…I don’t know what I’ll do if something happens to them…”

He would’ve continued on his little rant if Thor hadn’t stepped in his path. Before his brother could embrace him, Tony appeared, pulling Loki into a tight hug. He didn’t need to actually see the venomous glare exchanged between the two men. Seriously, were they going to fight over him as if he was the last piece of cheese and they were two hungry mice?

His agitation must’ve shown since he started laughing hysterically, his entire body shaking until his legs gave out.

“Loki?” Tony asked quietly, voice unsure.

Loki shook his head. For once, his words failed him. He knew his reaction was slightly out of proportion but he’d already suffered through one big revelation today, he wasn’t so sure he could handle more than that. Who knew he was this emotionally fragile? Oh wait, he decided, learning about his true parentage and then going on a killing spree might’ve clued him in he was less than balanced.

He still didn’t feel sorry for wanting to destroy all of Jotunheim. He should, right? He should feel sorry…what did it say about him that he wasn’t?

How could he even claim vengeance should something happen to his brother at the hands of his adoptive father if not too long ago, it would’ve been him who would have killed them together with everyone else in the realm of his birth?

He was such a liar…fraud…he was…worthless…

His manic laughter changed into sobs.

“I think he might be having some sort of break down,” Tony whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Loki buried his head in the crook of Tony’s neck and stayed put. He inhaled, savouring the unique scent of his one time lover before he forcefully removed himself. With the back of his hand, he wiped his eyes clean, swallowing hard.

“I’m fine,” he declared.

Tony gave him a look, and even Thor was smart enough to know he was lying. Still, no one called him on it.

“We all got here,” Loki stated. “So we can also leave.”

“But where are we?” Thor asked. “I’ve been trying to call Heimdall…either he isn’t answering or he can’t hear us.”

“Brother,” Loki turned around, voice grave. “I think he can’t hear us because we are no longer in one of the realms he watches over.”

“This isn’t possible,” Thor declared. “There are no other worlds beyond…”

“What of the legends…”

“Nothing but rumours…”

“What legends?” Tony asked, interrupting their little talk. 

“Yggdrasil connects the nine realms,” Loki explained. His eyes had a faraway look as if he was actually imagining the world tree right this minute.

“The first time I came across a rumour was a drunken story a traveller once told me.”

“Loki…” His brother admonished but Loki ignored him. He knew very well not to put any stock in drunken ramblings but if you keep hearing them same story over and over again from different sources, well, there had to be some truth in it, right?

“Over the years, I kept hearing similar accounts, or dreams leading to faraway places, of travellers being snatched up, deposited onto shores of unimaginable horror.”

“The forgotten worlds,” Thor mumbled.

“Yes,” Loki confirmed. “See,” the continued to explained, his fingers shaping an invisible tree in the air. “The branches of any tree move. Some fall off, some re-grow, everything changes at any given time.”

“So you think we might’ve started out with nine worlds but in the end, over time, we ended up with more no one knows about?”

Loki shrugged. “It’s a theory. It would explain why we are here.”

“Have you been to every single place?” Tony asked. “I mean how do you know this isn’t world 2?”

“World 2?”

Tony growled. “I don’t know what you call them, work with me!”

“As much as it pains me,” Thor interrupted. “I think Loki might be right.” 

Both men looked towards the Thunder God, noting how the small furry creatures with the glowing eyes were still desperately trying to climb him like a tree. “In all my travels, I’ve never heard of creatures such as these.”

Loki nodded gravely. 

“Fine,” Tony grumbled. “Now, how do we get back to a realm which is connected so you can do your thing and call Heimdall and get us all home?”

“With magic.”

Silence descended.

“But we don’t have magic,” Tony pointed out somewhat pointlessly.

Loki gave him a weltering look.

“What?” Tony defended himself.

“Are you sure brother?” Thor asked. “Magic is the only way off this rock?”

“We aren’t connected to the bridge,” Loki answered. “We need to build one in order to jump realms. How do you expect any of us to do this without the aid of magic?”

Thor’s eyes settled on Tony.

“Oh, hell no!” Tony exclaimed. “I can’t work miracles. I can only build something if I have tools. Do you see any tools around here?”

No one bothered to look since there was nothing but vegetation around them.

“Maybe if we travelled a bit further,” Loki suggested. “Maybe there’s more life out here than just the glowy things.”

“Go for _help_?” Thor sounded so offended Loki actually laughed. The sudden gust of wind, coming out of seemingly nowhere, had Loki stumbling. _Stupid wind_ , he grumbled.

When, as if he was being targeted, the wind came again, lifting him off his feet, he was too stunned to do much more than meep.

“Loki!” Both Thor and Tony shouted but he could barely hear them over the roaring of air all around him. Like tiny, sharp pinpricks, the wind was everywhere, invading his body, moving through him as if he wasn’t solid at all.

He might’ve screamed, he couldn’t tell. When he fell, it was a relief. The sudden absence of pain had him gasping for air. He didn’t even realized when he landed with a loud thud on the ground.

His lover and brother were by his side in no time but Loki paid them no heed. A hum he’d never thought he’d hear ever again was coursing through his veins. The world was alive again, brimming with possibilities, with wonder.

“Thank you, father,” Loki said, calling Odin by the name the man rightfully deserved. He might not have given him life but, despite everything that stood between them, he did raise him. Looking back, it was so easy for him to see how grief and anger had clouded his mind, blocking out the good memories and re-enforcing only the bad ones.

Pushing any helping hands away, Loki got back onto his feet, his eyes brimming with barely held back energy.

“Let’s go home.”

He grabbed Thor by the hand, did the same thing with Tony and before anyone of them could protest, the world fell away until the throne room in Asgard materialized.

“What the fuck?” Tony exclaimed.

“Odin gave me back my magic so I could get us home.” Loki explained. Hadn’t this been obvious?

He was practically vibrating with the need to cast. His magic was flowing through his veins and like a starving man, he wanted to bask in it, savour it.

“We’ll talk later,” Odin walked towards them, a small smile on his face. “Needless to say, the distraction your friend provided was enough to coax out the person responsible. We have her in custody. She will not come after you again.”

“Huh?” Then Loki smiled. Odin really was devious.

“You used me as bait?” Tony screamed. “You knew someone had messed with them…”

“I needed someone to draw her out. I had my suspicions but no one here on Asgard would’ve been a threat enough for her to risk exposure.”

“But…” Tony spluttered.

Any further comments were cut off by Loki kissing him thoroughly. When Loki caught Thor sending death glares towards Tony, he put even more effort into it. His hands slowly travelled down Tony’s body until he was able to cup his ass. Then he pulled him closer, muffling Tony’s squeak by not allowing him to come up for air.

_Take this, brother_ , Loki conveyed with his eyes.

Thor’s eyes narrowed. He clearly was displeased which seemed to delight Loki. He must be really wicked if he could take this much pleasure out of driving Thor nuts. And besides, since his revelation, he wasn’t going to let anyone dictate his behaviour ever again.

And right now, he wanted Tony. In more ways than one. Tony would keep him occupied, distract him, keep the abyss away. He wasn’t ready to face other revelations lurking at the corners of his mind. He had glimpsed them but accepting that Thor, that no one, had any right to keep him from being with anyone he wanted, well, this had been a more monumental step than he would’ve admit to.

“Since you’re here, how about we address why we asked you to come back to Jotunheim with us?” Helblindi stepped into Loki’s line of sight.

Reluctantly, Loki pulled away. He kept a strangely quiet Tony at his side by wrapping a hand around the man’s hips, keeping him trapped.

“I thought you wanted me to see my home? Where I was born? And to get to know you guys better?”

“True,” Helblindi confirmed. “But you’re also our older brother.”

“So?”

“Don’t be daft,” Tony poked him in the ribs. “You could be king!”

The responds was instantaneous, out of his mouth before Loki could stop himself. “I never wanted to be king!”

“Then you’ll have to announce this and name a successor in front of witnesses,” Helblindi informed him.

“Sure,” Loki said easily. “You seem to have everything under control. I’ll name you.”

His brother gave him a small nod. Some might find it bizarre that Loki gave up leadership this easily but honestly, Loki wasn’t caught out to be responsible for the lives of countless people. Especially a whole realm he’d tried to exterminate.

“Well, you can stay here then, on Asgard,” Thor declared.

Loki sighed. “Brother...”

“This is your home...”

“I think it’s is time for me to make my own home. There are too many memories here, too much history...”

“And Midgard is any better?” Thor shot back. “Have you forgotten you tried to take over their realm?”

Loki cringed. “No, I haven’t. But what better way to make up for that than to live among them? Oh,” He paused. His eyes searching for his foster father. “Is my magic permanent? Or will you take it away again as my punishment?”

“No, son,” Odin carefully said, the soft skin around his eyes crinkling to show his amusement. “You have proven your worth and, much like your brother before you, you learned your lesson. Your magic is yours to keep. You are welcome to come and go as you please. I only ask of you to come back once in a while to talk with your mother...”

“I can do that,” Loki nodded.

“Will Fury not come after you now?” Tony interrupted. “By human standards, it might be considered as you having gotten off lightly.”

“He can try,” Thor answered menacingly. “If he wants a war with Asgard. Loki has always been one of our people. Maybe not by birth but by everything else. If Fury so much as touches a hair on him...”

“And we won’t stand for it either,” Býleistr added. “Right, borther?”

“Of course not,” Helblindi confirmed what his brother had said. “You are family. We are proud of you...”

Loki was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that apparently his people, at least by biology, considered him worthy of their allegiance because he’d shown metal, he’d shown courage by trying to kill them all. Apparently, as per Jotun standards, those were things to strive for.

“Well,” Tony drawled, pulling Loki closer to him. “It’s been a long day. Mind if we do this later and if we head back home? I for one would really love to sleep in own bed tonight.”

Odin gestured at a guard to come forward. Tony had barely taken a few steps when he half turned, holding out his hand. “You coming?”

Loki blinked. He hadn’t expected Tony to ask him to come along. Did he...what did he mean?

“You want me to...”

“Yes, you idiot. I want you to come home with me. Share my bed. Despite Steve who’s going to throw a tantrum for all sorts of reasons but hey, we can make up our own minds, right? You’re clearly screwed up in the head, I’m no poster child for sanity either...maybe together we make half a sane person. So what do you say? You up for it?”

“If Loki goes, so am I,” Thor announced. “I believe there are matters still to be settled with the Lady Jane.” _And if you think I’m going to hand my little brother over to your clutches without keeping an eye on him, you’re not as smart as everyone thinks you are_.

Thor didn’t have to say these words out loud, Loki could still hear them. And from the eye roll Tony gave the blond guy, he’d heard them too.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe going with Tony, taking him up on his offer would turn out to be a catastrophe. Loki had always prided himself on thinking he knew exactly who he was. When he’d learned about all the lies, everything had been thrown into chaos. He was still reeling from all the discoveries, and while he didn’t think Rogers was completely right, he could no longer deny that there might be issues to be addressed.

And not just by him. If he needed to learn, then someone had to be there for Thor too. Weird, how not too long he’d tried his best to kill his brother. Now he was trying to look out for him because if Loki was messed up in the head, then he wasn’t alone.

And if anyone understood the demons in his head, it would be Tony.

With a fond look, he watched as Tony started arguing with Heimdall. Business as usual then. Life might not be perfect, but he’d take what he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've probably dragged this out longer but the ending here sort of felt natural. Loki isn't cured, he is barely admitting there is anything wrong with him. Thor is still slipping into old behavior even if his heart is in the right place. Odin was his usual sneaky self and Loki finally has his magic back...
> 
> The future isn't set in stone but this is a happy ending. Not everything is solved but it rarely is. Our couple is together, facing the odds.
> 
> I wanted to end this with a steamy sex scene but it somehow didn't fit. I like it this way. Sorry for the lack of sex though. I hope you guys liked the story and you've made this far to my little note. Thank you for all the comments and the kudos. It means the world to me, it really does. THANK YOU!


End file.
